Rot, Another One Bites the Dust
by chinesefirethorn
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU. Panic spreads across the desert city of Suna as the first outbreak hits the streets. Caught in the city's commercial district, Lee and Tenten have to rely on guts, determination and the sheer survival skills of a man who says kill or be killed. (Lee x Gaara, co-written with Lucklessmallory)
1. Chapter 1

"According to correspondence between members of the Center for Disease Control, the symptoms of the virus first appeared without explanation late last night at a local hospital. Patients suffer from severely advanced flu symptoms, which progress at an alarming rate, leading to death, most often in less than an hour." Tenten's serious expression never wavered as she held the station's microphone and addressed the camera on Lee's shoulder, though her eyes flickered briefly behind her in caution. They were on the street for the moment, after attempting to tail a CDC member for investigative reporting, with hopes of a statement for the public. It was mid afternoon now, but the city streets were remarkably sparse of people, with only a few groups rushing to and fro as they tried to contact loved ones or find out what was happening. Lee held the camera steady with practice, and double checked with a brief glance that the equipment was in working order. This was an epidemic in the making, and it was their duty to report at ground zero.

"The most bizarre effect of the virus seems to be a prolonging of the body's movement after the heart has stopped beating. If you see somebody who is sick or injured, often sweaty or pale in complexion, and with accelerated respiration and fever, _do not approach them_. This person is most likely infected with the virus, and either near death or attempting to infect others after death has already occurred."

There was a sudden scream from up the block, catching Lee's attention and Tenten's. They nodded to each other, and Lee turned the camera to the other side of the street as they walked quickly to the spot. At the edge of the sidewalk a woman was kneeling, holding the limp figure of a man in her arms with horror. The man's eyes were glazed, his skin pale, glistening, and he wasn't moving. Lee stopped several feet away and kept the camera centered on the couple while Tenten stepped into the camera's field of view.

"Ma'am, is he dead? I know this hurts, but you need to step away from him." She put out her hands as if she wanted to help, but still stayed cautiously out of reach. "You need to come with us and step away from him right now."

The woman wasn't listening, rocking back and forth with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She was in shock, or having some sort of meltdown. On the ground, the man's limp hand suddenly twitched, and his eyes widened eerily. Tenten called out in alarm, but could only scramble backward as the man's lifeless body rose to wrap around the woman. The dead man's teeth sank into the flesh of her neck, like a lover's kiss from hell, lurching on top of her and tearing at her throat until the screaming stopped. Lee was already running backwards, keeping the two in the camera shot for as long as possible before Tenten shouted at him, and they continued to run.

* * *

The iron clubhead swung in a beautiful arc against the flickering computer screens and smashed against the skull of Kazekage Industries' junior executive. Said executive gurgled as the left side of his face burst open in a shower of blood and his shredded legs finally collapsed under him. Tapping the golf club on the floor, Gaara stabbed the man's twitching body with the broken leg of a table with regret. He preferred the man undead than alive, and dying by your own golf club was a grisly end.

Beside him, the elevator's screen flashed two floors below him. He'd already missed the ride down, but there was hope in the heavy white emergency door pressing against his back.

Everywhere inside Kazekage Industries, he could hear the screams of men and women who hadn't been able to get out of the building in time when the outbreak hit. They were right smack in the middle of the city's commercial district, practically rubbing elbows with competitors, mega corporations and the companies that kept the city's tills full. But all the high-tech security hadn't been able to keep out the undead from breaking glass doors to get in, or for manifestations of the sickness to appear within the offices.

People were turning into zombies, flesheaters, the undead, walkers and revenants.

Gaara accepted this the moment he saw a man collapse in the middle of a meeting, only to lunge at his seatmate and bit off a chunk of her shoulder. With the Sabaku patriarch and chairman of Kazekage Industries out of the country, and no word from Gaara's siblings in the floors above him, the redhead was alone. He raised the club again and jabbed the handle against his father's secretary, causing her to stagger and roll her dull eyes as she knocked into another corpse behind her.

Finally gaining some space, he pressed hard against the emergency door's metal bar and managed to get out half-way before his previous officemate's groping hands found the edge of his sleeve. Tensing his arms to stop the trembling, he jabbed the golf head into the dead woman's mouth and pushed her back as he forced his body through the door.

Eyes wide and panting, Gaara gripped the club in his hand tightly as the emergency door clicked shut, leaving him in the stairwell. He could hear the echo of screams above and below, running footsteps, cars honking in the street outside, and the roar of technology bursting into flame. He'd always known that the apocalypse would come one day. But this was far from the exciting adventure he'd thought it would be.

* * *

Lee was panting hard and wincing from the stitch in his side, but he never faltered in his run. Tenten kept up easily next to him, darting around obstacles lying in the street with narrowed eyes. They were both in good shape, but this flight for life situation they were in was a lot more shock to the system than they'd bargained for. Lee was still carrying the heavy station camera under his arm, unwilling to abandon it under any circumstances. He leaped over a blue mail deposit box that had been tipped on its side, and weaved a wide arc around a car that had crashed into a storefront. There were people on the ground through the street, some wounded and some already turned. Dead hands reached for Tenten as she ran between two shambling monsters, but she was already past them before they could touch her.

"Lee!" she huffed loudly, sweat pouring down her temple as they rounded a corner to another street. They could hear moans and occasional screaming behind them, and knew they couldn't stop yet. "We need to get off the street _now_, I'm so exhausted! I don't know how much longer we can run."

Lee nodded and darted ahead of her, taking the lead with a determined hardness in his eyes. "This way!" Halfway down another street, Lee took a sharp turn and darted down an alley that seemed deserted.

His dash through the alleyway was cut short when a redhead with wild eyes leaped in front of him from a corner and brought a mean looking putter slashing down inches from Lee's feet.

Gaara wasn't letting anything sneak up on him! Swinging the putt back, he lunged at the tall man again; his adrenaline too high for him to realize that his victim didn't have the ashen look of the undead. Blood splatters covered his disheveled polo and slacks with his work jacket lost to zombies on the way, and his hair was a mess with sweat melting his hair wax.

"Stop! We're not infected!" Tenten cried, coming to a stop and bending down to rest her hands on aching knees. Her chest heaved as she tried to grab hold of Gaara's arm.

Lee yelped loudly and leaped back, waving his free arm as he tried to stay on his feet. He grabbed Tenten's arm and yanked her back in case the stranger tried to swing again. He threw a frantic look over his shoulders, but the undead seemed to have been left in the dust for now. Lee's lungs heaved as he eyed the redhead's blood spattered clothes and his weapon. It was obvious that he was alive, judging by the expression on his face and the way he moved.

"We're not infected. Who are you?" Lee pulled Tenten behind him by the arm, not letting go even as she huffed at him in protest and tried to stand on her own. "Are you sick? Put the weapon away, no one needs to get hurt."

Eyes darting between the man and woman, Gaara's grip didn't waver on the putt while he took the time to breathe. "No." He grit his teeth and exhaled in a hiss upon realizing that they weren't attacking. Neither of them looked sick, or dangerous, and if they'd been looters, they'd have something else on their hands other than a bulky video camera. A moan rose up from behind him. Gaara didn't even think before he spun around and smashed his putt against the corpse's side, knocking it against the wall and kicking at it's stomach to pull back his makeshift weapon. He ignored the slight trembling of his lips from speaking. He hadn't spoken a word since he made it out of the office building, ignoring other survivors in trouble and hacking his way through the horde. Glancing back at the two, he pressed his lips tight. "There aren't any rescue centers nearby. The phone lines are all tied up, and most of the roads are blocked. You'd better find a weapon if you want to survive." He said, distracted for a moment as he listened to the distant screams of survivors in the direction the two had been running away from. So it wasn't safe that way either.

Eyes sliding back towards the two, he slid his putt back in the golf bag on his back and turned to head down another path in the alleys.

Tenten broke away from Lee's hold to snatch at the redhead's sleeve. "Wait! We have a better chance of surviving if we stick together." She ignored the heavy weight in her stomach at seeing someone callously kill another, no matter if the latter was already dead.

Lee swallowed thickly, struggling with a lump in his throat as his eyes darted between the dead man on the pavement and Tenten with the redhead. He couldn't help his flinch reflex and the recoiling in his gut when he'd seen the man smash the golf club against the moaning dead body. His hands were shaking, but he stepped up beside his friend and nodded at the stranger. "Please let us come with you. We can help each other, and it would be best for us to stay together in case rescue manages to find us. As soon as we are able to find some place safe, my friend and I are going to try contacting people outside the city and sending our footage."

Lee hesitated, then unzipped his hip pouch and reached inside. It was mostly full of camera batteries and maintenance, but what he pulled out was a small hand gun. He only carried it for protection when he and Tenten reported in dangerous places, but he knew how to use it. "I think this is a better weapon than a golf club, even if I don't have many bullets. We can help each other."

"A gun's useless if you can't shoot them in the head." Gaara said, frowning at the woman's hold on his sleeve. He knew he could leave the two here and make it out alive on his own, but a small group would also be much more effective in a crowd of the undead. The gun would also come in handy if the threat came from the living. Turning around, he tugged Tenten's hand away from his sleeve and nodded quickly. "Fine, but we need to move fast. I'm heading home first for supplies. There's a mall across the block and a hardware store on the same street."

"Okay. Thank you." Tenten said in relief, trembling slightly at the blood on her hand from Gaara's sleeve.

Lee put the gun back in his pouch and zipped it up quickly, then followed after the redhead as they worked their way down the alley. Lee put a hand on Tenten's shoulder, squeezing gently to reassure his friend. She jumped slightly and looked at him with wide eyes, but he knew that having each other for support during this outbreak helped. She took a deep breath and hurried her steps.

Lee and Tenten followed close after Gaara, trusting that he knew the way to his home. They passed several small crowds, most of whom were panicking or already dead. There was an incident when a woman stumbled across their path, clearly alive and trying to stay that way. Lee was about to pull her along with their improvised group, when he noticed the deep bite wounds across her forearms and knew it was too late.

"Are we close to the hardware store you mentioned?" It was hard for Lee to speak while he was panting so hard. He wiped the sweat from his temple, then gasped and kicked a zombie that surprised him by appearing from behind a parked car. His foot landed in its chest, kicking it onto its back. His eyes widened as it immediately rolled over and crawled back onto its stiff limbs. Lee ran after Tenten and the redhead with an increasingly familiar panic in his chest.

Taking the man's cue, Gaara turned around and simultaneously reached back for a club. There must be something about the corpse's moans that called to its kind, because he knew from recent experience that ignoring one coming after you, only drew more walkers. Moving opposite of the other man, he struck the zombie on the neck, breaking its spine and severing a chunk of its veins. Without the connection to its brain, the zombie fell over and twitched weakly on the ground. "Yes. So is home," he said, taking in a harsh breath.

The richest residential area in the city had the least amount of zombies on the streets, though Gaara could see the mass of walkers down the road near the intersection. The only reason they weren't shambling and shuffling towards them was the steep slope of the street, naturally leading them downhill.

While unassuming at first glance, the rows of low-level houses were well maintained and built with the best security offered on the market. They were the homes of well-off families that downsized out of preference rather than need; that preferred practicality and a low mortgage over a sprawling mansion.

"Head for the double doors." He snapped, running back towards his two companions and on towards the small apartment building.

Once they were in, Gaara locked the doors behind them and briskly did a sweep of his family's apartment. The first floor kitchen and living room didn't look like anyone had been inside, and a run up the stairs to his siblings' units confirmed that they weren't here either.

"Lee," Tenten murmured to her friend as she collapsed on the living room sofa. "How's the footage? Is it still intact?" She wiped the sweat from her face and took out her phone, sighing when there were only two bars left of its battery life. "We need to send that in and let our families know we're still alive."

"Yeah, I know." Lee knelt down on one knee in the middle of the living room, setting down the camera as he caught his breath. The stitch in his side felt like a knife digging between his ribs, but he knew that it had been right to run through the pain. Dawdling would have killed him. "I do not think the camera or the footage was damaged. I tried to be careful."

Settling onto his other knee, Lee rolled the camera carefully in his hands, inspecting it with concentration in his round eyes. He opened a panel on the side and sighed with relief when the small disk popped out undamaged. "It is okay." He looked up and frowned pensively. "What do we do now?"

"Change into something more comfortable." Gaara replied, walking down the stairs with a frown. His face was pale, haunted as he checked the first floor for any breaks. His family and the neighborhood they lived in had all been rich enough to value and keep their privacy, even from each other. The first floor had few windows, and none that faced the street. They'd have to board up the place tonight if they were staying.

"Tomorrow, we'll make a run to the hardware store for weapons and things to fortify the building. This is a safe place to stay until we know more about what's happening." He tested the faucet and sighed when clean water still spurted out. Slowly lowering the bag of clubs, he rolled his shoulders and stared blankly at the two. All the adrenaline he'd had from escaping from the office to making his way home was zapped from his body with the familiar surroundings.

Tenten looked worriedly at the redhead. Without a weapon in his hand, he looked younger than he'd first appeared. "We're really grateful that you let us come with you." She glanced at Lee before sitting up and mustering a smile. "I'm Tenten, a reporter for the Konoha Broadcast Network. This is my partner and cameraman, Lee."

"We are really grateful for your help." Lee got back to his feet, grunting slightly from the ache in his legs. He stepped up to the redhead and held out his hand for a shake. He tilted his head, noticing the redhead's youth in the same angle Tenten had. He looked pale and weak for someone who could beat zombies with a golf club until they _really_died. "If we had not met you, Tenten and I would probably still be out there. If you need anything, just ask and I will try to return the favor."

Gaara frowned at the outstretched hand before shaking his head minutely. This wasn't the time to space out. Spacing out would get him killed, even if he felt like heaving everything he'd eaten that day. "Gaara Sabaku." He said, clasping Lee's hand briefly and brushing past him. "We're not safe yet. Push everything you can find to block the windows. We need a barricade around the doors but one that won't keep them from opening or closing." He began to push the dining table against the window, piling nearby furniture on top.

Getting to her feet, Tenten winced at her aching calves but began to help with blocking the other windows. The horrors she'd seen that day kept rushing to choke her thoughts even when she tried to think of other things. "This feels like a bad joke." She said, gazing out the window. The streets were littered with abandoned cars and dead bodies sprawled on the pavement. Those that got back up joined the few moaning zombies that shambled down the slope. "All those movies, books and games about zombies...it's happening now. I can't even come up with another explanation. "

"Yeah..." Lee swallowed and stepped up beside his friend, looking over her shoulder out the window. His gut twisted and he had to swallow to keep his gag reflex under control. "I feel the same way. I am just glad that we survived together, you know? This is one of the greatest trials of our youth, and it is good that we combine our dedication and hard work for survival. When we finish the barricades, we can call our families and make sure they are alright."

Lee put an arm around Tenten's shoulders, gently pulling her side against his chest and squeezing. He rubbed her arm, then stepped back and began stacking furniture in front of the window. Lee threw a look over his shoulder at Gaara as he lifted a desk by himself and moved it along the wall. "Mr. Sabaku, what do you know about the outbreak so far?"

Gaara was just turning away from the sight of the two media practitioners. The support they had was precious in these circumstances, but he felt a shot of icy numbness when he thought of his own family and colleagues. They were all probably dead or fighting their way to safety, far away from here. The redhead glanced at the two again once the windows were blocked, numbness giving way to a stoic expression. "You get the flu, you die, and you come back." He said curtly, crossing his arms. "What makes you think I know what's going on more than you?"

He had his theories...but there hadn't been enough time to know what was happening by the time the infection reached his office. The paranormal had been a hobby of his, including the zombie genre, but everything was different when it became reality.

"It's not like that. We're just trying to piece together what's really happening." Tenten said, sensing the change in the redhead's demeanor and holding up her hands. They were all still in shock and she knew from experience that those traumatized by a crisis could lash out at each other. She moved to take the video camera from the couch and setting it on rewind. "We were assigned to cover a quarantine the Center for Disease Control issued for were already reports of people getting sick last night, but everyone thought it was another swine flu epidemic. At least, until those who died started to come back."

Gaara shook his head and began to pile a barricade around the entrance with the remaining furniture. They'd need to raid the other apartments tomorrow to fortify this one. "I was in a meeting when news of the virus was released. People inside my building were already sick before we knew what was really going on. Everyone who showed signs of a flu, died and turned even if they weren't bitten." He exhaled harshly and dusted his hands. "In zombie films, the virus is usually transmitted through a bite, but this must be airborne."

"Airborne?" Lee repeated, frowning in alarm at the idea. It had occurred to him that biting wouldn't be likely to infect this many people this fast, but he hadn't had time to give it much more thought than that. "But, how can we protect ourselves from that? We can keep zombies out with barricades, but we cannot block the air!"

"Lee," Tenten stepped up quickly and put a hand on his arm, giving him a look he was all too familiar with. It was the look she gave him right before slugging him in the head for getting too worked up or excited. He winced and bowed his head. Tenten continued "We don't know that it can infect everyone yet. To be safe, we'll keep an eye on each other for flu symptoms and try to stay safe in the meantime."

It didn't take long before they'd fortified the lower level of the apartment complex. The barricade they'd set up was a simple one, but it would be enough to give a wall of defense if the doors broke down, as well as provide a good place for Lee to shoot with his gun. Gaara did a quick run outside to scout the area, killing zombies that loitered near the doors, and put up signs in case his family returned. In the meantime, Tenten had little success in contacting the station.

"...is down...contacting police but...all dead...evacu..."

With a frustrated sigh, Tenten shut off her phone and sank back against the couch. It was the only thing left in the middle of the room with even the bookcase and the television included in the barricades. "This is impossible! I need to get to a higher place. The signal's really bad." She said, hair falling freely down her shoulders. Of all the places she'd been assigned to, she didn't expect Suna to feel like war reporting in Oto Country. "At least we know there's still someone at the station, but I couldn't ask about the rest of the people back home."

"Internet's down. The electricity's holding up and we have a generator in the building, but we should find flashlights and emergency lights tomorrow." Gaara announced as he headed down the stairs. He'd showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, though he still kept a golf club slung behind his shoulders.

Pressing his lips together, he glanced at the two and leaned back against the handrails of the stairs. Lee's and Tenten's clothes weren't as blood-stained as his had been, but they were still rumpled and worn in. Tenten's pants leg was also torn in one side from their frantic run to safety. "You two can use my brother's and sister's rooms. Take what you need from their clothes, but leave everything else untouched."

"Thank you, Mr. Sabaku." Lee took a deep breath and rubbed his face wearily. "I promise not to disturb any of your family's belongings."

After failing to contact most all of the people he'd been worrying about, Lee's usually abundant spirit was starting to wear thin. Above the aching numbness of shock however, he was extremely appreciative of Gaara's lead at the moment. Lee had a strong body and could be deadly in a fight if he tried, but he didn't know if he could honestly try to kill a person, even someone who was already dead. He had his gun if the moment came, but he was uneasy about wasting bullets until he really needed to. The next time they went out, Lee planned on borrowing a golf club from Gaara or trying to find a weapon for himself to keep.

Upstairs, Tenten and Lee walked down a short hallway and found two bedrooms across from each other that they assumed belonged to Gaara's brother and sister. One clearly belonged to someone female, and the other had a closet full of things for someone taller than the redhead. Lee was digging for a shirt when Tenten returned to him from the sister's room in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. The pants were a bit big, so she had to roll up the leg hem and use a belt, but and the shirt was loose and comfortable.

Lee had quickly discovered that Gaara's brother was a shorter man than himself, but had made due with a pair of stretchy sweatpants. He glanced up when he heard the door creak open and saw Tenten's face peeking inside. He was shirtless as he went through the drawers, but he knew Tenten wouldn't mind. "You can come in. How are you feeling, Tenten? Did you have trouble finding something to wear?"

"No, I found something to wear pretty quickly." She looked down at herself and brushed the length of her borrowed shirt thoughtlessly. Her hands were trembling slightly, but her expression was careful. "I'm feeling... fine. I'm fine. It's a little chilly in here, but I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Lee pulled out a black shirt with long sleeves and held it up, checking the neck tag for the size. He could probably make it fit, though his shoulders would be snug in the fabric. He pulled it on over his head and shrugged it into place as he turned to his friend. "I'm okay, too. You're cold, though?"

"It's probably just the shock." Tenten crossed her arms in front of herself and shivered, sighing and looking away. Her eyes were sad and haunted. "Do you think Gaara's siblings are alive? I want to thank them for the clothes."

"I... hope so." Lee put an arm around Tenten's shoulders and walked into the hall with her. They went back down the stairs and into the living room.

Their host was in the kitchen, cleaning his makeshift weapons at the sink where infected blood ran down the drain. The stiff set of Gaara's shoulders were trembling faintly as he studiously avoided looking at family photos tacked onto the fridge and the wooden ornaments that seemed out of place amidst a modern kitchen setup.

Green eyes flickered in Tenten and Lee's direction when they headed down the stairs. Gaara's stomach twisted at the sight of the two in his siblings' clothes, though he took it in silence. For a moment, he thought... Pressing down on the hope he felt, he carefully slid the clean golf club back in the bag and set it aside. "There's food in the cabinets and fridge if you're hungry." He said instead, sinking down on a chair facing the counter and sliding his fingers through his temples and forehead.

"I'll cook something for us." Tenten volunteered, rubbing her hands together. Working with her hands would take her mind off what they'd all gone through today. She tapped Lee's arm, tilting her head towards the redhead and mouthing a silent, 'Be friendly'. Washing her hands at the sink and swallowing at the smell of blood, she went on to rummage through the fridge for food.

"Tomorrow, we need to check the other apartments and the hardware store down the road. If we wear padded winter coats, the bites shouldn't be as fatal." Gaara was murmuring, eyes shut and his hands rubbing at his temples.

Lee took the seat next to Gaara and sat down, leaning against the countertop as he watched the redhead's stressed expression. He cleared his throat briefly and tried to smile in a manner of friendly that Tenten would approve of. "We really are grateful for your help, Mr. Sabaku. Just out of curiosity, what do you do?"

Tilting his head forward, Lee tried not to let his unease for the redhead show. To be entirely honest, Lee wasn't comfortable with Gaara. The man had saved his life, given him a safe place to rest and hide, not to mention a change of clothes and food, but there was something about the way that Gaara was handling this epidemic so quickly and efficiently that put Lee on edge. It was beyond him how Gaara could kill the undead without reservations, especially so quick after the virus had hit.

"Executive administration." Gaara opened his eyes and stared hard at the counter in front of him. None of what he knew about work helped in this situation, besides the ability to delegate tasks to the best people for the job. He rubbed his temples slowly as he spoke, "My team made sure to keep company executives in line at all costs. We reported to the chairman himself. ...My father." Lee didn't need to know the darker aspects the job called for and why he was assigned that position instead of others.

He lowered his hands and turned to the other man, eyes narrowed and suddenly focused completely on Lee. There was a look on Lee's face that itched at him, the way his father sometimes did when he wanted a job done discreetly. It made his hackles rise. "I want to see your footage. There must be something that tells us more about this epidemic." He said instead, twisting on the stool to face Lee completely and hands twitching faintly on the knees of his pants.

"The camera's charging." Tenten told him while she heated up some oil in a pan. As long as the electricity still worked, they'd continue to have hot meals if she had any say in it.

It made sense that Gaara would be a chairman's son, or have a good job, based on the quality of the apartment. Lee averted his eyes from the intensity in Gaara's expression and fidgeted his hands on the counter.

"I tried to leave the camera on whenever I could while Tenten and I were running. Whenever we could afford to stop, I used the camera to get surveying footage of what was around us." Lee ran a finger along his arm bandages, just peeking out from the long sleeves of his borrowed shirt. He wondered if his Uncle Gai was worried about him, or had been hurt. "I want to look at the film, too, and see if I caught anything that would help us."

"Let's review it." Gaara agreed, slipping down from the stool. Lee's fiddling drew Gaara's eyes towards his arms, a note of alarm suddenly ringing in his head at the sight of the bandages. His hand darted forward and grabbed Lee's wrist, pulling it up until the sleeves fell down to reveal the wrappings. For someone of his height and build, he had a strong and steady grip. Eyes narrowing, he hissed, "What's this? Are you bitten?"

"Wha- no! No, of course not! I would have told you if I had been infected." Lee tried to pull his wrist away, but Gaara was surprisingly strong. Lee swallowed and glanced up with wide eyes when Tenten looked at him with alarm, then back at Gaara quickly to make sure the redhead was not reaching for a golf club. "Really, I wear these bandages all the time!"

Lee lifted his other arm and shook the sleeve down so that Gaara could see the wrappings there as well. "I have always done manual labor jobs, so these help prevent cuts and bruises, and they have some medicine in the fabric to help my old scars heal. I can unwrap them if you want to see for yourself, but I have not been bitten."

The suspicion on Gaara's face didn't waver but he let go of Lee's wrist. "Show me." He said, crossing his arms resolutely. They knew so little about the virus, that a single cut or wound could also lead to infection. It was all moot if the infection really spread through the air, but he wasn't risking anything. Not when Lee was staying in his house.

"Please calm down, Mr. Sabaku. Lee wouldn't lie about something like that. And we need to trust each other if we're going to survive." Tenten reasoned out. The smell of vegetable stir-fry filled the kitchen with sense of normalcy, but she felt that same creeping panic with the look in Gaara's eyes, as she did while on the run. A chill filled her bones with how easy it was for people to turn against each other with a constant threat just outside the door. "Just show him your bandages and let's all settle down and have dinner, okay? We're all in this together, okay?"

Gaara swallowed at Tenten's voice. He didn't like the panic he could hear in it, or the shared glance between her and Lee. "Okay." He said, looking at Lee expectantly.

Lee swallowed again, but did as he was told. He knew that they were each stressed enough already, he didn't want to make Tenten worry anymore. He unknotted the ends of the bandages that were tucked into his palms, and quickly unraveled the fabric, letting it fall into a heap on his lap. He pushed back his sleeves on his biceps and held out his arms for Gaara's inspection. There was a light dusting of white powder left on his skin from the medicine in the fabric, but no new injuries. Only the old and long healed injuries remained. "I completely understand your concern, but I promise I would have told you if I was bitten."

Catching sight of the old scars, Gaara's lips twitched slightly in a mixture of relief and unease. He didn't know anybody who had such knotted and mottled skin, and wasn't buying into Lee's reason about it being part of his job. The number of scars on his arms made it look like Lee was a bleeder. He'd have to watch the other man closely and hide any sharp objects if it turned out he did cut himself. His gaze lingered on the scars before sliding up to stare hard at the taller man. "Fine. We'll eat then look at your footage."

He turned around and began taking out plates for them. They'd all have to eat on the counters with the table serving as cover for one of the windows.

While he was laying out the utensils, Tenten continued to cook in silence with a frown on her usually animated features.

Lee began re-wrapping his bandages while Gaara gathered plates and Tenten finished cooking. He hadn't appreciated the clinical, suspicious look on Gaara's face, though he wouldn't mention it. He knew the redhead was only trying to stay alive, which was best for all of them. He was just tying the last knot in his wrappings when Tenten began scooping the stir fry onto plates.

* * *

Lee made a fast dash across the street, following quickly behind Tenten, who was following Gaara's lead. The zombies in the area were sparse, but they knew that would change fast if they dawdled. Lee spotted the hardware store ahead that Gaara was aiming for, and sincerely hoped that the doors would be open, so they wouldn't have to waste time breaking in. The sun was almost centered in the sky above, signaling midday.

With every ground they covered on the way to the hardware store, they attracted more of the zombies loitering along the streets and nearby alleyways. The city was connected with dozens of sidestreets and many people must have died escaping into them, only to face cold grasping hands and teeth.

Gaara tried the knob of the hardware store, hyperaware of the shuffling around them as walkers drew near. He shouldered the door of the hardware store when it refused to budge, causing a groan as the lock rattled. The redhead knew from memory that the store used fiberglass windows while the door was just weighted synthetic wood. He wasted no time in stepping back and running his full weight against the door, breaking the metal latch.

Rushing in, he waited for both companions to get in before slamming the door after them. "Find something to block this with." He ordered, keeping his back to the door and holding the wood down.

Lee immediately turned his head about, spotting a vending machine against a nearby wall. He gestured to Tenten, and they both worked on pushing and shoving it along the wall toward the door. It was heavy, and there was a few tense seconds when it stopped scooting across the floor because the plug was caught on something behind them, but Lee untangled it and they managed to get the machine where they needed it. Lee called for Gaara to move quickly, then shoved the vending machine onto its side with a hefty crash, and shoved it tight against the door. Lee's skin shivered as he heard groaning and thumping on the other side of the wood.

"If we can push that, they might be able to, too," Lee said as he straightened and wiped the moisture from his forehead. "We should pile a few more things on that."

Tenten was already there, stacking big paint buckets from a nearby aisle on top of the vending machine.

Once the door was secure, Gaara rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck with a sigh. He took the flashlight from his hip, thankful that the hardware store was locked. It lessened the chances of zombies being inside or anyone breaking in. Before he could even turn the light on, floodlights shone at them and a silhouette of a man stepped in front of the lights and aimed a shotgun at the three of them.

"Nobody move." The man said with a faint drawl. "Say who you are in five seconds or I'll blow your brains out for trespassing."

"Don't hurt them, Kiba!"

The man was joined by someone shorter and feminine, who clutched at the man's arm. "Get back, Hinata. We don't know if they're infected or not." Kiba whispered in a forced hush.

Lee immediately grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her close, half hiding her behind him protectively as his pulse jumped in surprise. Tenten peered around him and tried to shake off his grip as she looked at the strangers with wide eyes.

"My name is Tenten, this is Lee, and this is Gaara," she said quickly, pointing to each of her companions as she spoke. "We're not infected! We came here looking for supplies. Are you alright? How many other survivors are with you?"

"_Tenten,_" Lee warned in a quiet hush. He was eyeing the barrel of Kiba's gun, feeling his stomach churn with unease.

Tenten simply gripped the back of Lee's shirt in reply. The two people were conversing in hushed tones until the man finally lowered his gun and shouldered it, snorting and shutting off the overhead floodlights but leaving the middle lights on.

Shaking the spots from his eyes, Gaara stepped past Lee and Tenten towards the two. "We need supplies." He said curtly, mind reeling with the possibility of making a new ally or foe. "We have a safe house in one of the apartments uphill. Let us get what we need and we can help you get settled in one of the other apartments." He could hear the pounding at the front door and knew that a synthetic wooden door wouldn't hold that long against determined hits.

"Down to business already, huh?" Kiba smirked, the canines of his teeth showing uncannily as Gaara's eyes adjusted to the low light. The man wasn't that tall, but he was wearing a furred, padded coat and jeans. The woman beside him was similarly wearing a jacket but had tights and hiking boots on. "You're lucky Akamaru's guarding the back. Else you'd be dog chow by now." He commented, nodding towards the back of the hardware store. "Let's talk in the employee lounge. The smell of human keeps those things throwing themselves against the door."

Lee kept Tenten close as he followed Gaara and the new survivors through the hardware store, until she finally shook him off with a pat on the arm and a look in her eyes that threatened a smack across the back of his head. He felt like he couldn't help being protective of her though, since they really only had each other and Gaara, though he didn't know the redhead very well.

"Thank you very much for your help." Lee spoke up, clearing his throat as they passed the garden section of the store. The echoing of their footsteps on the linoleum sounded too loud in the quiet of the empty store, once the sounds of moaning and thumping had faded behind them. "Would you mind sharing your names, now that you know ours?"

There was a pause as they walked, before the girl up ahead spoke quietly over her shoulder to Lee. "My name is Hinata. Pleased to meet you."

"Kiba." The man said as he pulled open the employee lounge and ushered everyone in. The place was small but the adjoining warehouse was well-stocked. There was a desk in the lounge where a man wearing sunglasses and sporting an afro watched over a radio. Said man glanced up and held up a hand.

"Wait a moment." Kiba said, hooking his thumb in one pocket. "We've got some security scanners still working. A few people tried to break in here when the dead started walking, but you're the first ones who've made it through the horde outside." He cocked his head towards the two men in their party, shaking his head at the golf clubs on Gaara's back.

Something whirred before the other man beckoned for them to come in.

"Kiba, we're getting a better signal from the group at the mall." The man said, pushing up his sunglasses. "They must have found a better transistor or moved to the roof. They're calling for help in turning the place into a fortress."

"That won't work." Gaara spoke up, moving to the man's side even with Kiba reaching for his gun in warning. "The mall has too many glass windows on the first floor. What's the situation there? How many survivors? Are there zombies inside?"

The man raised his brows and glanced at Kiba and Hinata in question, leaning away from the barrage of questions this stranger presented him.

"Um, this is Gaara. He and his friends broke down the front door," Hinata explained in a soft voice, gesturing to the three newcomers without really looking at them directly. She seemed to be thinking deeply as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"I had not thought that there would be many survivors aside from ourselves," Lee wondered out loud to Tenten in a murmur. A thought occurred to him, and he turned to Kiba. "You said that others tried to break into this store before us. Did you let them in? Are there many people like us who are uninfected by the virus?"

"It would have been too risky to open the doors." Kiba made a small gesture with his hand, as if throwing away the danger of morals at a time like this.

"What should we reply, Shino?" Hinata spoke up, glancing at Lee briefly from the corner of her eye.

"We can't," Shino said in monotone. "I haven't been able to fix our com link yet. If they knew what frequency to tune in to, we might be able to send out bits and pieces by tapping into radio frequencies, but they seem to be listening only to emergency channels." He turned to Gaara and slid his chair back until he was facing the desk again. "As for survivors, there's only a handful of them left inside according to what they've been saying."

That was bad. Gaara expected there to be more people who survived. They couldn't all have been bitten by zombies! Watching that footage Lee took showed that not everyone was infected upon contact with the virus even when people around them started getting sick. There were families where the father or sister looked healthy while they helped their sick relatives along. There were people evacuating with the tell-tale sign of redness around their eyes and a cold sweat on their faces. If the virus was airborne, it certainly didn't affect people at the same rate or impact. But one thing was sure- those who were bitten either died because they were eaten to death, or somehow got infected even when they weren't before.

Gaara exhaled heavily and crossed his arms impatiently while Kiba sank down on a bean bag.

Tenten placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled, trying to get the shy girl to look her in the eyes. "How long have you been here? We only just found refuge a few days ago so we're still trying to find out what's happening around us."

Hinata startled slightly, and glanced up at the other woman. Her hands wrung each other as she spoke quietly. "We've, um, been here about that long. Shino worked here before the, um, virus, so he had a key. Um, we tried to just borrow a few things and then leave, but there were too many zombies on the streets and we couldn't get through. S-so we've been waiting it out here, instead."

"There were a lot out there. We had a couple close calls just coming from a couple blocks away." Lee thought back with regret on the number of dull, sunken faces that had chased after them in a jerky shamble. He'd had to rely on Gaara to kill at least two, while Lee could only keep them at bay until there were too many.

"We're going to have to move, soon," Hinata murmured, her quiet voice uneasy. "Our food supply is running low, and Kiba's bad at rationing."

"What are you thinking, Gaara?" Lee stepped up and touched the redhead's arm, used to looking at him for leadership by now.

Gaara's arm stiffened at the touch, but he nodded in acknowledgment of Lee's question. No one in his family had been very fond of touching except his sister, to a degree. It was a brutal reminder that all he had to rely on right now were these strangers and his own survival skills. "The offer I gave still stands. If you allow us to take what we need from the store and warehouse, we'll help you get settled in at the apartments. We take what food supplies we can from here and raid the nearby houses. Once we have a better idea of the situation within the next few blocks, we'll make our way to the mall." He said.

"That's a tempting offer, but we're also safe where we are now. Why should we give you our food and equipment just to move to another dead-end home?" Kiba tapped the foot of his boot on the ground. "We let you in here because you broke down the doors. We need a better offer if we're letting you out of here with our junk."

Eyes narrowing, Gaara gazed from Kiba to his other two companions. "...What better offer is there in this situation?"

"Wait, we can offer hot water, warm beds, and cooked food. Gaara here also has a better grasp on things, so finding more about this infection is also on the table." Tenten interrupted, snorting at the power play the two were trying to do. "Besides, those people at the mall need help. The sooner we can get to them, the better."

"Hot water, huh? That's a damn trump card you've got. Fine, we accept." Kiba snorted, holding out his hand for Gaara to shake.

Lee sighed in relief. It would be best for survivors to stick together in this situation, not to get into power struggles or fight over supplies. They would only make it through this with cooperation. "We will do our best to make you comfortable in the apartments. With more people looking out for each other, we are sure to be safer as well!"

Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled, and finally stopped wringing her hands to hold them behind her back instead. Tenten kept a steady gaze on Gaara and Kiba, though she put a hand on Lee's shoulder and squeezed.

* * *

"This is the mall. Shino's scouting trips showed a number of routes blocked by hordes or cars. There's a traffic jam over here, so there'll be a lot of zoms around the cars." Kiba explained as he, Gaara and Tenten pored over the city map. They'd reinforced the blockades around the apartment with steel shutters from the hardware store, and had a good number of tools and improvised weapons. It turned out that the three new additions to their group had planned on taking a hiking trip to the mountains, postponing it indefinitely for the apocalypse. Akamaru, Kiba's large dog, stood guard near the entrance in a deceptive sleeping pose.

"We're getting a lot of activity in the intersection. The horde you mentioned forming is bigger now." Shino reported over the radio. The man was now at the roof of the apartment complex, along with his equipment and a heavy duty nail gun in case something sneaked up on him from the nearby roofs.

Tenten brushed her hair back and pointed to a route away from the main streets. "This is where we met days ago. I don't remember there being a lot of zombies here, so it might be safer to take a longer route behind all the houses than to push through with your plan."

"If we take down a number of zombies on the way, it will be better in the long run." Gaara insisted, frustrated that the others wouldn't agree to his plan. While there was danger in encountering newly turned zombies if they took the main street and fought their way to the mall, the point was to thin the horde and hopefully prevent any problems later on when the streets were too crowded.

Lee was in the kitchen with Hinata while the others crowded around the dining table. He was filling buckets and empty containers with water from the sink, just in case something happened that would cut off their clean water supply. He was listening to the others' plans, his mind processing the options. Hinata was stacking buckets against the far wall, also silent in a way that suggested she was thinking. The shy, quiet girl had surprised Lee with her resilience since they'd left the hardware store, and she'd proved to be quite smart.

"Mr. Sabaku, I agree that your plan might be helpful in the long run for if we have to move again, but it would be incredibly dangerous." He hefted a full bucket down from the counter and handed it to Hinata. "And I do not think the rest of us are quite as... talented at killing zombies as you are. I have not even taken down one, so how would we be able to get through a whole horde? Someone could get hurt, or infected."

"Then learn to kill them." Gaara replied with little change in his expression. "It's either you or they die." He glanced down at the map again, thinking of what he knew about zombies and surviving a living plague like this. Society always tried to play nice and protected the weak, but in a situation like this, there was no reasoning with the undead. Lee's morals were starting to nag at him. "The mall is the closest thing we have to a big, defensible location with a lot of resources and other survivors inside. If we get in, we have a chance to survive until help or an antivirus is made." After all, there had to be scientists out there who still had access to labs. Humanity couldn't be completely doomed.

"We all agree on going to the mall, but Tenten's idea makes more sense." Kiba shrugged, lips tugging up slightly at Tenten's direction. "We can't expect everyone to kill their way to the mall. Let's do this- you and I take out zombs from the roof and from the ground. I have my shotgun and you can protect the group while they make a run for the mall. I'll be following you on the roofs here, and here, then I'll join you at the end of this block." He tapped specific points on the map.

Tenten rubbed her eyes tiredly. Even with the safe apartment they were in, she hadn't been getting enough sleep with the things lurking outside. "Whatever the plan is, can we stay in for a day and just...just rest? I just need to get my bearings and maybe learn how to handle a weapon too."

"Um, I think that's a good idea." Hinata walked to the table and put a tentative hand on Tenten's arm, glancing at the others in the room. "We don't have to leave right away. It would be best for all of us to rest and get, um, prepared before we make a move."

"Thanks, Hinata." Tenten put a hand over the other girl's and gave her a grimacing smile.

Lee was still standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter while a bucket was slowly filling with water in the sink. He nodded at Hinata's words and had concern in the set of his brows for Tenten, but he was still thinking about their plan. He had a nagging, sick feeling in his gut when he tried to think about when they would be on the street again, running and surrounded by the undead. A small, nimble group of two or three at most was one thing, but there were six of them now. He was convinced that something was going to go wrong, and someone would get hurt or separated. Even if _all_of them could defend themselves, it could be mayhem. At the same time however, he wanted to help the group at the mall and join forces with them.

"Do you know how to use a gun, Mr. Sabaku?" Lee turned off the water and walked to the table while the girls talked quietly to each other and moved upstairs to the bedrooms. Lee was feeling hyperaware of the weight of the gun that he still carried in the pouch on his hip. He put a hand over it, but the pouch was zipped shut.

Gaara looked up from the map and tilted his head at Lee, surprised that he would ask that. Lee had been such a pacifist that he hadn't even used his gun on a zombie once. "Only the basics of point and shoot. I never had to clean or assemble one before." The fact that that wasn't completely the truth wouldn't matter now. He did learn how to target shoot with his brother years ago. Pausing for a moment, he crossed his arms in thought. "Why do you have a gun with you if you don't plan on using it?"

"So that I do not have to use it, or for when I have no other choice." Lee glanced at Kiba, who seemed to be listening while he picked at some lint on his shirt. Lee flexed the fingers that hovered over his hip pouch. "Sometimes letting someone know I have it is enough to escape a fight, and I would use it if someone else's life was in danger. I do not think I would hesitate if you or Tenten were backed into a corner."

The tightness in Gaara's lips and brows ebbed away as he stared at Lee. Was this man really telling him he'd protect him? The hard look in his eyes eased into a quiet, focused assessment of the other man. "...Zombies won't be afraid of your gun. They smell the life in you and they can't be reasoned with or stopped by intimidation." He exhaled slowly then walked past Lee towards the stairs, speaking in a low voice as he passed. "If that happened and there's no chance of saving me, you should run with Tenten. I can take care of myself."

Kiba craned his neck, watching Gaara make his way up the stairs. He rolled back his shoulders and chuckled slightly. "He's so weird. I'm heading up to check in on Shino. Want to come?"

"Alright," Lee answered, frowning after Gaara and lifting his hand on the gun to scratch the back of his head. Sometimes Gaara seemed so... intense. It was hard not to be during an epidemic like this, but with Gaara he acted like every moment would be the last. Lee shook his head and followed Kiba from the dining room table.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's more outside than there were the other day... or even yesterday." Tenten was looking out the window shades from the second story of the apartment building, counting zombies and their position around the block's perimeter. She swallowed slowly, her eyes narrowed. She had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Aww, don't worry Tenten, I'll be taking them down from above and Gaara will knock their heads off their shoulders. Akamaru will make sure nothing reaches you." Kiba assured her. They all had backpacks on with food piles tied together and improvised weapons at hand. While they were going for stealth, it was better to be armed in some way. He tugged on the pulldown set of stairs to the roof, waving goodbye to Shino and Hinata who were heading to the first floor.

Downstairs, Gaara finished tying the cloth band around his hands, testing his grip and flexing his fingers. He took the idea of Lee's arm wraps and scrounged for old fabrics he could tear up. Those golf clubs wouldn't be slipping out of his grip easily now. "We'll leave the apartment as a safe house, but the mall should have everything we need. Hinata, stay in the middle of the group. You're carrying most of our food so you need to be quick and alert." He instructed in clipped tones. The stress on his face gave away his worries and doubts about what they were doing.

The girl nodded and shied away from Gaara's authoritative tone, moving closer to Lee. Gaara didn't pay her much attention as he walked past his family photos and belongings, not bothering to take anything bigger than a single photo as he checked outside the front door. Shadows passed over his face with each walker that shambled past. "We need to run to the end of the street. Then enter the first alley we come to. We'll do a parallel sweep of the residential area until we get to the mall, clear?"

"Understood." Lee nodded and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder bracingly. His other hand held an aluminum bat, something he'd found during one of their food searches in the other apartments. He had his gun as well, but that was only useful for a small number of shots. The bat wouldn't run out of ammo.

Shino was standing at another window, examining the zombies that shambled across the street. He'd been characteristically silent while the group prepared. He'd gone over their route carefully when the plan had been set, and had made a few attempts to contact the people in the mall, but there was no getting through. "We should leave now," was all he said, murmured just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Right." Tenten turned away from the window and made her way across the apartment, leading the way down the the first floor of the building.

The moment they stepped out, Kiba fired a few shots on the opposite side of the street while the group dashed towards the other side. Gaara took the lead, clearing a path through the walking dead with golf club in hand and sturdy kicks when they got too near. "Alley!" He instructed veering left towards the network of alleyways in the residential area.

Hands grabbed at their shirts and gaping mouths chewed soundlessly at air where they passed. Entering the alleyway, they were aided by Kiba with shots to the ground far away from them, trying to lure the zombies away. Akamaru was growling as he ran alongside them, intelligently drawing away the zombies that got too close like a sheepdog herding ewes.

Lee tried to stay between the zombies and the girls, but it was impossible when the undead were shambling toward them from every side. In the alley a dead man with broken legs dragged his stiff rotting body toward them from behind a trash bin. Close behind them a woman with dislocated jaw and a band tee shirt was reaching for them with blood stained nails. Lee almost ran into the arms of a tall, bulky man with a limp and blood dripping from his slack jaw, but Shino hauled him away just in time. Nausea clawed at Lee's stomach as he spotted a boy with snarling exposed teeth, no taller than Lee's waist reach for Hinata as they emerged from one alley and ran to another. She dodged his little hands by inches, and huffed as she kept up with Gaara.

"Tenten!" Lee called out, eyes widening as the girl slipped on something and fell against an alley wall. Tenten put a hand over her mouth as she looked down and realized that what she'd slipped in was a thick pool of blood. Behind her, the corpse that was still bleeding reached for her from where it was sprawled on the ground. Shino shoved Tenten forward, and Lee cracked down on the reaching arms with his bat, grimly registering the feel of bones breaking under metal. He darted after the others as they picked up speed again.

Gaara was starting to wear down by the time they wound through the maze of alleys. He could still hear Kiba shooting from the rooftops, but sound wasn't enough to draw all of the zombies away from them. They were so close to the mall but they'd already passed a couple of dead ends where there should be shortcuts.

A girl in torn jeans lunged at Gaara as he rounded the corner, mouth agape and her torn chest a gruesome sight. He brought his club up with barely enough time to pin her neck against the wall and twisted it with a sick crack until her head lolled to the side. Moans resounded in the air from all around them as Gaara breathed heavily in exhaustion.

Before they could even start running again, hands grabbed at Shino's coat collar and pack. There was no time to react as a dead man sank his teeth into his shoulder and tore skin and muscle. Hinata shut her eyes with a frightened whimper as blood dribbled from the corpse's mouth, everything suddenly slowing down and a dull ringing filling her ears. She didn't see or hear her friend screaming as the zombie moved in for another bite. She didn't see Kiba shooting the corpse in the head and shimmying down the building with an unfamiliar look of horror on his face. By the time she opened her eyes again, her legs were moving on automatic as the world came alive.

Shino clutched at his shoulder as he ran alongside her. He was shrugging off his pack hurriedly and arguing angrily with Kiba. All Hinata understood was that Shino forced his pack into Kiba's arms then abruptly took another turn. He was gone.

"Do not look back," Lee had a strained look on his face as he fell back to run alongside Hinata. Tenten looked over her shoulder at him with horror in her wide eyes, but Lee shook his head grimly. They didn't have time. Several of the undead that had been chasing behind them had separated to follow Shino instead.

They rounded one last corner and entered the last alleyway, a narrow-one way street that lead to the service entrance at the back of the building. A large truck blocked the opening to the main street, but the group could see a fenced off section in the opposite direction. They could hear loud shuffling and moans from the alley they'd just fled, and around the building corner that lead to the front entrance. There were only two zombies in front of the fence, two young dead men in bloody hoodies.

Lee lifted his bat and descended on the zombie to the left, trusting Gaara to take care of the other. Lee's first swing missed the boy's head and hit his shoulder, knocking him onto his knees. Lee started to back up, but the zombie only crawled after him with gaunt, fixated eyes. Lee cringed and swung hard, cracking his bat against the zombie's skull with a sickening crunch. He hit it once more as it fell onto its side to be sure it wasn't moving, and then turned on his heel to follow the others toward the fence gate.

Gaara was tapping his club on the ground to shake off the guts at the end. Sweat dampened his back and dripped down his face, giving a flushed look to his eyes. None of them were really equipped to fight long term. He threw the bent club away as they stood in front of the fence. The loss of a member of their team brought a numbness in his chest just as Hinata's sobs did, but he knew they couldn't have done anything for Shino.

Kiba was already scaling the fence when the door inside burst open and a couple of people rushed towards them. "Hurry, get inside!" One of them hissed as they worked to pull open the large fence. As soon as the gate opened, they rushed inside with the sound of running feet following behind them. Tenten helped push the fence closed just as part of the horde following after them appeared from the alley they came from.

"Close call," said one of the people who let them in, taking off his cap and fanning himself with it. "We have to get Deidara to finish those explosives. The fence won't hold forever."

"You go do that. I'm getting these people inside." Turning to the surviving party, a girl with pink-dyed hair began ushering them in. "Are you all alright? Does anyone need medical help?"

"Sakura, if any of them's bitten, we can't let them inside."

"It's fine, Shikamaru. They don't look sick to me." Sakura called over her shoulder at the spiky-haired man who had his hands full jabbing a knife on a stick through the fence's holes, stabbing the zombies on the other side. The girl scanned the party with a medic's eye, pegging their sweaty but flushed faces to their recent chase through the alley instead of to the epidemic. One of the girls was crying with a man pressing her face to his shoulder. The rest looked spooked but unharmed.

Lee was hunched over, hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His bloody aluminum bat lay on the cement beside him while he panted and focused on calming his racing heart. He'd been ignoring the stitches in his sides until now, but now it was hitting him with full force. He looked up, dazed as he identified their rescuers. If he hadn't already been flushed red from their desperate run, he would have blushed when he caught sight of the pink haired girl, Sakura. She was pretty. Now wasn't the time to think of that type of thing however, so he shook his head and put it out of his head. Hinata's sobs easily distracted him.

"None of us are infected." Tenten stepped up to Sakura, struggling for breath, though not as bad as Lee or Gaara. She hadn't had to fight anything, only flee. Her expression was a mix of crushed and shocked. "We had one more... but we lost him on the way here. We heard your message on the radio."

"Gaara," Lee murmured, stepping up to the redhead and trying to meet his eyes. Gaara looked exhausted. "Are you okay?"

"...No." Gaara whispered, pressing a hand against his heaving chest. His eyes focused on the other man's thick brows when Lee stepped up to him, the quirky features grounding him until he could put away Shino's screams to the back of his mind. A mask fell over his face as he straightened up and addressed his companions in a monotone. "Did we lose any of the packs?"

"You cold bastard! We lost Shino and all you can ask is if we still have the packs?!" Hinata stiffened at Kiba's outburst. Her friend's fists were clenched around her shoulders and there was a tell-tale clench in his jaw from anger. Akamaru whimpered at sensing Kiba's anger.

"Shino knew what he was doing. There was no hope for him once he was bitten and he gave us a chance to escape." Gaara replied, his eyes lingering on Lee's face before he turned to look at Kiba. The concern he saw in the taller man's eyes was disconcerting. It wasn't as if they were family. "If we lost another person or one of the packs, his death would have been for nothing."

Tenten turned toward Lee, Kiba, and the others, but her eyes were tight and downcast. The wet, bloody groans of the zombies that gathered on the other side of the fence were growing louder as the horde migrated toward them.

"I don't think we lost any packs," Lee said quietly, turning away from Gaara and stepping up beside Tenten. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Maybe you should not mention it for now Gaara. We will take inventory when we are safe inside."

"Speaking of," Sakura stated, turning toward the building. "We need to get inside before they get through the fence." She banged her fist on the metal door and hollered. "Oi! Let us in! No one out here is infected, open the door!"

There was a brief pause, and the handle turned with a loud click. Sakura stepped inside and held open the door for the others.

Gaara wasted no time replying as he headed on inside. He could still feel Kiba's heated glare on his back, but he couldn't care less as long as they made it here alive. Tenten shivered after one last look at the fence and followed after the redhead.

* * *

"Okay, since there's only about four or five of us who have killed one of those zombies before, and you guys can obviously handle yourselves, we'll split into pairs for two scouting parties. We'll leave Sai and Shikamaru behind to work on our defenses. Hidan and Deidara need to finish those molotovs so we'll leave them behind too. The rest can take turns guarding the barricades until we get back." Naruto, the blond man who'd been leading the survivors at the mall, told the group huddled in the third floor atrium.

All of the survivors from their party were welcomed by Naruto. The man was a warm presence and a source of hardheaded optimism in these times, and he'd already started getting to know the newcomers in just a few days. Gaara felt his insides cramp at the thought of spending hours with the talkative man.

"Any questions? I'll even give our newcomers first dibs on their partners." Naruto said cheerfully, grinning at the mixed group.

Lee's first instinct was to turn toward Tenten, but a large man named Choji had already secured her as a partner. He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, blushing a light shade of pink similar to her hair. She wasn't just pretty. She'd been incredibly nice to them ever since they'd arrived, and she was very reliable thanks to her skills as a medic. Lee opened his mouth to ask if he could partner with her for scouting, but she was preoccupied with something in her first aide bag and wasn't catching his eye. Lee turned to Gaara instead, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder to catch his attention. "Would you like to stick with me for scouting?"

Gaara had already turned away from the others when Lee called his attention. His brow knotted but he just nodded sharply. Despite the number of people living in the mall, he'd stuck to keeping to himself outside of eating together with the group or meeting for food runs to the mall's supermarket. The only people he really talked to were Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and strangely enough, Hinata. "We'll take the main street." He called to Naruto with the blond man's thumbs up.

Facing the taller man again, he tilted his head towards the city map tacked on one of the pillars and got right down to discussing their route. "The roofs should be safe to run on. Long-ranged but silent weapons are all we need, since gun shots will just draw zombies towards us." He said, biting his lips from inside his mouth. This wasn't the first time he'd had to partner with someone on a foray, but it was with Lee. Staring hard at Lee's face, he remembered all the times Lee chose to be merciful or to just run, and wondered if he could really trust him to watch his back. "Do you have a weapon of your own?"

"The only long range weapon I have is my hand gun," Lee said, glancing at the map as Gaara did thoughtfully. "I will have to find something that I can use."

"When you boys come back, remember to use the emergency doors on the other side this time," Deidara told them, sitting only a couple feet behind. He had an unnerving grin on his face as he leaned forward. "If I get those molotovs done early, I'm gonna reinforce the fenced areas. We don't want you to knock the wrong part of the fence and lose an arm."

"Thank you for the warning, Deidara." Lee turned and smiled, though the odd edge to the other man's expression when he talked about his bombs honestly made the hairs rise on his neck.

"Make sure the emergency doors are clear of zombies." Gaara replied, unfazed by Deidara. There was a rumor that Deidara and Hidan were part of an organized crime ring, but all that mattered was that they knew their stuff and were willing to help the group. "Lee, we move in an hour. Meet me at the third floor emergency exit then."

"Hey, don't go too far, alright? We just need to cover the next two blocks this round." Naruto reminded them as he tied on a cloth headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes. He was paired up with Ino, a similarly blond haired salon owner who had a knack for finding strategic positions and routes. She brushed her long bangs to the side of her face and placed a hand on her hip. "Don't forget to have one of you map the area while you're out." She said, "And grab me some makeup if you find any!"

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement, turning to Lee to discuss their route. Hinata's timid voice cut in before he could say anything. "Please be careful out there, Gaara. I've packed something for you and Lee." She said, holding out a wrapped lunch pack, a shy smile crossing her face. Taking the pack from her hands, Gaara's sharp look softened for a moment as he thanked her quietly.

"Thank you very much." Lee smiled at Hinata, and started to say something more when he felt Tenten patting his shoulder.

"Lee?" Tenten leaned against her friend and looked up at him with her arms crossed. "Choji and I are going to take C Street. We'll only be a couple blocks away from you and Gaara, so let's keep an eye out for each other, alright? If you need help, just scream and I'll come running."

"Thank you, Tenten," Lee said, bracing himself against the girl's lean. "But I am not too concerned for my own safety. Mr. Sabaku has my back! And I will have his, so you will not have to worry about us. If you need help, we will come for you however."

Choji was standing in front of one of the pillars, examining the map. Lee had heard that Choji lived in the city before the outbreak, so he knew how to get where he wanted with the least amount trouble. Lee was a little concerned that the man's extra girth would slow him down, but over the past couple days since arriving here, Choji had shown that he could more than keep up with the others. Lee nodded at the man when he glanced their way, and Tenten left to join him for planning their route.

Once the two were gone, Gaara ran through his and Lee's route quickly, making sure to point out the areas where hordes were spotted. The man might not be as aggressive as he was about killing zombies, but he was certain that Lee would never leave him behind.

* * *

Their careful steps on the roofs of buildings and low-rise homes couldn't make up for the crumbling shingles they just walked on. Gaara clenched his jaw as loose roofing fell on the garbage bins below them, attracting walkers to look up at them. The rotting corpses moaned and raised their hands at them uselessly, their bodies already showing signs of decay despite the shiny red sheen of their torn organs peeking from tattered clothes. Looking into those dead eyes, Gaara felt a chill go up his spine. He tapped Lee's shoulder and pointed to the fire exit of the condominium building next to them.

He hauled himself over the railing and froze when the metal stairs began to creak and shudder.

"Be careful," Lee whispered quietly, holding out a hand in case Gaara slipped or the stairway gave out. He put a hand on the rough shingles as he crouched, trying not to make any noise as he shifted his feet. The sun was at an angle in the sky today, and kept getting in Lee's eyes when he surveyed the blocks. He and Gaara hadn't run into any trouble yet, but every moment was unnerving and they were slowly attracting the zombies in the alleys with their scent or through the noise they made on the rooftops.

Gaara scowled at the reminder briefly but took greater care in making his way up the fire exit to the roof. If they could get higher, they could lie low and keep out of sight from the zombies. When he reached the last floor though, a woman suddenly appeared with her hands and face pressed against the glass, her eyes bloodshot and rolling wildly. Her teeth were bared as she pounded at the glass. Gaara staggered backwards in surprise, the railing banging against his shoulders painfully and making the stairs groan louder. His hands gripped the thin metal rods behind him as he got his bearings again.

Lee clenched his teeth and nearly cursed under his breath, twisting his body to see what had startled Gaara. Lee was slowly following him on the stairway. He hustled, struggling not to fumble his footing as he caught up. The stair frame creaked, but it the pounding on the window glass and the groaning was louder.

"Just keep moving," Lee said quickly, putting a hand on the pouch at his waist cautiously and tightening his grip on the metal hand rail with the other. "Quick, before she breaks through. We should get higher first, and take care of her if she breaks the glass and follows."

Gaara didn't waste time and got to his feet quickly, moving past the shuddering window and heading up the final flight of stairs. When he reached the ledge, he reached behind him for the club he'd strapped to his back, holding it in front of him warily as he waited for Lee to follow after him.

The sound of glass breaking made him rush to the edge, looking down just in time to see the zombie crawling out of the window despite broken glass cutting into her skin. "Kill it!" He hissed, hands scrambling to find something sharp in his tool belt.

Lee was just stepping on level with the window when the zombie broke through, making him step quickly back until he felt the metal railing behind him. Eyes wide, he pulled out his gun and flicked the safety off. The woman turned her head and faced her dead, unseeing red eyes on him as she crawled, mouth open and gnawing on air. She was bleeding profusely, but she didn't care or notice as she reached for his legs and started to lunge. Lee pointed his gun and pulled the trigger twice, grimacing from the noise it made as the bullets impaled her skull and her body crumpled. Blood poured down her long, ragged hair like thick wine and dripped down the stairwell.

A couple deep breaths and a guilty, sinking feeling later, Lee stepped over the woman and climbed up after Gaara. He gave a nervous glance through the window, but he didn't see any other zombies inside... yet.

"Sorry, I did not have time to reach for my bat," Lee said, chewing the inside of his mouth anxiously. He could already hear moaning and shuffling approach from the connection of alleyways. "We should move before more find us."

"Next time bring a knife or ice pick." Gaara exhaled through gritted teeth, scanning the streets below. The gunshots had attracted a lot of zombies. They'd have to take another route the next time they went out. There was something in Lee's eyes and the curve of his mouth that bothered Gaara, but that look was becoming a common sight on everyone who'd killed a zombie. "We're almost done with this street. Two more and we head back."

"Sounds good." Lee followed Gaara up the rest of the stairway, sighing in some relief when the reached the roof. He glanced down, then stepped away from the edge of the roof so the arriving zombies wouldn't see him. They need to move, but Lee hesitated. He had something on his mind. "Mr. Sabaku? ...How would you kill a zombie with an ice pick?"

Gaara's brows knotted before he snorted. "You stab it in the eyes so the pick goes straight to its brain." He replied, pausing before taking out a pocketknife he'd taken from the hardware store. Holding it out to Lee, he kept his gaze steady despite seeing the bloodstains on the other man's pants legs. "Keep this on you."

Lee took the knife and wrinkled his nose briefly at Gaara's answer. He wondered if Gaara spent a lot of time thinking about makeshift weapons and how they can be used to kill zombies. Lee flipped open the knife and examined it, making the sunlight reflect off the sharp edge and illuminate the dark stress circles that had formed under his eyes. He closed it again and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you. I will be more prepared for next time."

Satisfied that Lee wasn't rattled too badly, Gaara nodded and turned away to lead them on to the next building.

By the time they reached the end of the block, there were no roofs for them left to jump on and they had to make a quick run down the side of a building, leaping onto the roof of a car, and dashing across the backyard of a school to get to the next street. Most of the zombies after them were left behind clawing uselessly at the sides of buildings or stuck behind cars. Gaara killed a few walkers on the street, trusting Lee to watch his back.

They were now at the back of a residential area with pre-fab houses. The zombie groups were thinner here with most of the houses empty already after the mass evacuation. One of the houses had a 'SOS' painted on the roof and on the wooden fence running around it. Gaara spotted the sign but moved past it without looking inside. They couldn't afford to take survivors with them.

"Wait-! Gaara," Lee caught the redhead by the shoulder and turned toward the SOS house. He whipped his head around, but he thought they could afford to pause for a few seconds before any zombies caught up to them. "We should look inside and see if anyone needs help. They might still be alive."

Before Gaara could argue, Lee had hopped the fence and was making his way to the front door. He pulled his bat out, just in case the people inside had already been infected. He opened the door and peered inside.

"Don't!" Gaara called in vain, shaking his head when Lee was already over the fence. The idiot was going to get himself killed running off like that. He had no choice but to follow after him, bracing himself on the side of the fence and jumping it with more difficulty than Lee. He hurried to the front of the house just in time to see Lee poking his head inside the door.

Inside the house, there was an eerie sense of normalcy with the smell of eggs frying and air freshener greeting the two men. That is, until someone with long hair and a long knife rushed towards them from the kitchen with a cry.

Gaara heard the cry outside and grabbed hold of Lee's pack, yanking the other man backwards and cursing under his breath at Lee's impulsiveness.

"Woah, woah!" Lee stumbled back on the porch as Gaara yanked him, narrowly avoiding the swing of the stranger's knife. Lee held up his bat with both hands in front of him, trying to ward off the assailant. Whoever it was, they couldn't be a zombie! Zombies don't use weapons! "Wait, wait, do not do that!"

The stranger backed up, keeping the knife held between them as she panted, her feet spread in a defensive stance in the doorway of the house. She examined them with cold, dark eyes, her lips in a tight line as her nostrils flared with her sharp breath. "Are you sick? Are you here to help us?" She said slowly, in a matured voice that was bordering on masculine.

"No to both." Gaara replied, glaring at Lee as he let go of the man's pack. He lowered his voice as he berated the taller man. "She obviously can take care of herself. Let's go."

"First of all, I can hear you and I'm not a girl," the stranger said, lowering his knife when it didn't seem like the other men were a threat but keeping it between them. Something thumped from inside the house, making the man's eyes narrow slightly. "Who are you? If you're not here to help, what do you want?"

"No, we do want to help," Lee said, settling Gaara with a quick scowl and then trying to seem earnest for the stranger. He slowly lowered his bat and took a look over his shoulder nervously. He could hear moaning, and he was sure they would be seen if they stayed in one place for much longer. "We have a safe house just a couple streets from here, with clean water and food. How many are with you? How long have you been here? Is anyone hurt?"

The man narrowed his eyes tightly and glanced over Lee and Gaara's shoulders. He stepped aside in the doorway and gestured for them to come inside. "Get in quick, before you draw them here."

With the moans coming closer and Lee refusing to go, Gaara uttered a short groan and crossed his arms. "We'll only stay a few minutes. We need to finish our route." He said, following after Lee and the other man inside the house. The feminine looks of their host didn't even surprise him with the horde on his mind.

Another thump resounded in the house, but the stranger didn't pay attention to it, instead looking over the two of them with a furrow growing between his brows. "Tell me who you are and where this safe house is before I answer any of your questions."

"We can't let you know where the safe house is." Gaara interjected, throwing a warning glance at Lee. The thumping noise had him on edge, and heightened his wariness of the stranger. Lee was being too nice and helpful when they didn't know a thing about why the man was signaling for help. "We were only passing through when we saw the SOS signs."

The man was silent for a moment before he sighed. "My name is Haku. I've been staying with my friend, Zabusa since the outbreak."

"So it is just the two of you?" Lee glanced at Gaara when he heard the thumps, and saw that he noticed it, too. Lee raised his brows, both questioning the noise and feeling hopeful that he wouldn't get too much trouble from Gaara in helping Haku and Zabuza. There was only two of them after all, so their group wouldn't be very large. "If you can both run, I am sure that it would not be difficult for us to take you with us."

"Do you have any medicine at your safe house?" Haku asked suddenly, frowning. Another thump resounded in the house, louder this time. It was becoming obvious that Haku was ignoring it, not oblivious to it. "Has the CDC or anyone from the government found a way to treat the outbreak yet?"

"Are... are you infected?" Lee asked slowly, frowning and feeling his hopes begin to sink.

"No." Haku didn't blink, his gaze sharp and demanding answer.

"There hasn't been word from the CDC. We don't have a cure either." Gaara replied, meeting Haku's sharp gaze with a stoic look. "If you're sick, we have basic medicine available but we can't risk having you join us."

Haku wasn't giving them any assurance with what little he said. Gaara stepped a little closer to Lee and the way back out, preparing to grab his companion or fight if Haku made any moves towards them. At least Lee didn't give out their names yet. As another thump sounded off, catching Gaara's attention towards the kitchen. There was a bolted door there either leading to the pantry or a cellar. When the next thump came, it was accompanied by the tell-tale moan of the undead. Gaara's neck hairs rose. "You have a zombie in your house?" He snapped.

Haku reacted as soon as he saw Gaara looking at the door. He stepped in the way of his gaze and gripped his knife tighter. "None of your business."

Lee's eyes slowly widened in understanding. He gripped Gaara's sleeve tightly, and took a step back. The full threat of the potential danger they were in finally occurred to him, and he had to swallow his dry throat with some difficulty before he could speak. "Mr. Haku... I am sorry, but those who are already infected cannot be helped. Is... is that your friend? Zabuza? He-"

"None of your business," Haku repeated sharply, taking half a step forward and squaring his jaw. Strands of his long hair were falling into his face as he tilted his head, filtering the wild edge to his dark, narrowed eyes. "You two should go. Now. If you don't have a cure for the infection, then you're useless to me."

Lee shuddered as he heard the long, dragging sound of nails on the other side of the bolted door. He backed up to the front door, not letting go of Gaara's sleeve until they were outside again and took off at a run.

* * *

The sky was burnt orange and turning purple far to the east. Gaara knew it would be a few hours before it grew completely dark. Looking down at the street, the redhead was relieved to see that most of the walking dead had dispersed from the time Lee fired his gun. Most of the convenience stores they passed by also seemed fully stocked aside from a few that were already raided.

They still had time to head back to the mall while there was daylight, and after the day's scouting and the encounter with Haku, they'd stopped to rest and finally eat. The heels of Gaara's sneakers hit against the rooftop ledge as he glanced at Lee from the corner of his eyes. Lee had been quiet from the time they fled from Haku's house until the end of their mapping.

Unwrapping the lunch pack Hinata made for them, he pushed one of the containers towards Lee and took the other for himself. Instant curry and rice had never smelled as good as it did now.

Lee paused for a few long seconds, examining the length of his bat while his mind wandered. The blood stains in the aluminum had long darkened into a brownish-black, splattered in a sick design that made his stomach churn. He finally set it aside and picked up his half of Hinata's lunch, opening the container slowly and picking at a few pieces of rice. He wanted to eat, since it would be a waste to throw it away and it would probably hurt Hinata's feelings if he brought his lunch back uneaten. At the same time, it was too hard for him to swallow more than a couple grains at a time.

"We could have taken Haku back with us," Lee murmured quietly. He seemed to be speaking into air.

Gaara chewed his rice slowly, wondering why Lee's change in demeanor bothered him so much. They'd all gone through stages of depression and denial, but it always seemed like Lee was the one who wouldn't break. Not when there was still hope of seeing their families again. Swallowing, he exhaled through his nose. "It was his choice to stay." He replied just as quietly. "...We should have killed his friend. Then he could move on."

Lee blinked quickly and lifted his head, looking at Gaara in shock. "What? But he cared about his friend, probably even loved him. That is why he stayed! It... it would have been horrible if Haku knew that we had hurt him, much less bashed his head in!" Lee frowned. "Is there no one you would have stayed for, if you were in his position?"

Gaara's lips tightened briefly, but he looked away when he replied. "A zombie isn't human anymore. If you stay, you'll only end up bitten or rot away while clinging to the past." He stirred his curry into the rice, letting the flavor seep into the white grains. "If I were bitten, I wouldn't want anyone to stay with me. I'd do what Shino did to save them. If my family members were bitten, I'd rather kill them with my own hands than see them turn."

Jaw hanging limply, it was a few seconds before Lee could think of what to reply. The thought of Shino's sacrifice weighed heavy on his mind whenever he was mentioned. Lee finally picked up his spoon and scooped some of his food into his mouth and swallowed. "I could not do that. If I were bitten, I would want to do what Shino did as well, but... If someone I cared about was infected, I could not bring myself to hurt them even then. Zombies are... they are still human. I know they are. They were someone's family, and they had jobs, and they went to school, and they had emotions and could feel pain before they died."

"Stop fooling yourself." Gaara said, his voice calm despite his words. "Whoever they were before they died, that person isn't there anymore. They don't feel pain or emotion, just a hunger to bite and spread the virus." He ate another spoonful of curry and rice before turning to the other man. "You told me once that you wouldn't hesitate to protect Tenten. And me. What if I became a zombie and was going to bite Tenten? What would you do?"

Lee hesitated. He felt almost indignant with Gaara's opinion and questioning, but at the same time he knew that what he was asking was completely relevant. It was even possible. If Tenten were in danger and Lee had the choice of letting her be hurt or saving her, he knew what option he would take. "I would kill you. I would hate doing it, but I would protect Tenten." Lee took a couple large bites of his curry and shook his head. "I do not ever want something like that to happen. We have few enough friends left already, I would not want to kill one to save another."

"But you would if it was necessary." Gaara was satisfied with Lee's answer. It didn't comfort him, but it was enough to see that Lee still had his priorities straight. He fell silent as he continued to eat, feeling strangely sensitive to the other man's unhappiness. He'd inevitably grown closer to Lee and Tenten out of everyone in their group.

Breathing in the cool afternoon air, he cast a glance in the direction of his home. There were still zombies gathered at the lower end of the street, but that safe house was still an option for them. If his family was still alive... Gaara swallowed. They wouldn't stay in one place either. Just as he put his survival over others, so would his father and siblings. They could take care of themselves.

"...I could have stayed in my building." He said, speaking before he could stop himself. "My brother and sister were somewhere inside, but I had to leave them."

Lee swallowed the rice in his mouth and looked at Gaara out of the corner of his eye. The redhead was always so guarded and reserved at all times, it was rare to hear him voice concerns about people he knew before the outbreak, or his life before. If their conversation wasn't so dark, Lee would almost feel touched. "If your family is anything like you, they would have wanted you to be safe without them," Lee said. He stirred the last dregs of his lunch and pushed it all into one corner of his container as he spoke. "If they are anything like you, I am sure they are strong and resourceful enough to be safe."

Gaara lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "I know." Fighting his way out of the building had been a necessity, but he would have wanted to search for his siblings given the chance. "It doesn't matter. I will do what it takes to survive. One day, I will go back and look for them if they have been turned or not. Even if it's the last time I'll see them." He ate the last spoonful of his lunch pack and began setting everything back into place. Lee and Tenten, and everyone who live somewhere else were lucky. They could still hope to return to their old lives if they found their families alive. He didn't want to think about it, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that his were already long gone.

Lee could only nod. He scooped the last bite with his spoon and ate it, his mind lingering on Haku's face before they'd left. The look in his eye had been bordering on manic and there was no hope that his situation would result in anything but a tragic end, but... Lee couldn't help respecting Haku. He must have had a real, powerful heart to care so much about his friend, loyalty, dedication... Lee admired his conviction. Would it be easier for a person to make up their mind to stay no matter what the consequences, or to constantly ponder between one hopeless choice over another? Would it be easier on a person's heart to feel that zombies were still human, and still had something inside that made them the person they used to be, or to accept that there was nothing left of them now but the virus and bloodlust?

"We will make it through this." Lee packed away his empty container and re-strapped his bat to his back. He stood tall on the rooftop and put his hands on his hips, facing the sunset with his chin up. "If we can just survive for as long as possible, human beings can conquer anything! We just have to Work Hard, and never forget our goals and passions. Springtime still exists, it is just more difficult to obtain now! But we can still reach it if we help each other."

Gaara thought Lee couldn't get any weirder until right now. He stared up at Lee with an even gaze, just listening to his breath and the silence this high up on the building. Then he snorted and stood up as well, hiding the small twitch of his lips by slipping the lunch pack inside his knapsack. "Okay." He replied, slinging the pack on his back again. Lee's optimism was hard to understand, but it was easier to accept compared to Naruto's. He didn't need to make sure everyone saw it his way.

Turning towards the sunset, he tried seeing things from Lee's eyes for a moment but only saw a fading horizon and the incoming night. His eyes hooded as he murmured, "Go on believing that. You can leave everything else to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, hello, Miss Sakura," Lee could feel the heat in his cheeks, so he knew they were turning red. Of course that was making him flush worse. He stepped into the doorway of what used to be a natural-health store in the mall, but has since been converted into Sakura's medical station. She had raided all possible medical supplies she could find, and was doing regular checks on each of the survivors to make sure they weren't experiencing any flu-like symptoms. Since no one was entirely sure how the virus spread- aside from biting- it was a safety precaution as well as research for her to examine everyone.

The medic looked up and raised her brows in surprise. "Oh, those are pretty, Lee."

Lee had found the mall's flower store, and had collected all the roses he could find that weren't already wilted and dying since the outbreak. There had been just over a dozen in a refrigerator at the back of the shop. He had even tied a bow around their stems, but now he worried that he had overdone it and was coming on too strong. These things always occurred to him when it was too late!

"What are they for?" she asked, looking back down at her notebook and making a couple of pen marks. She gestured for him to take a seat, just as Tenten was getting up. They'd already finished Tenten's check up. She winked at Lee as she passed him in the doorway and gave him a knowing smile, which almost made him swallow his tongue with embarrassment.

"I just, um, found them. Some of them are pink and they made me think of your hair- so- um! C-can I set them somewhere?" Lee realized he was acting like a dork, so he settled for closing his loud mouth and smiling. It probably wasn't helping the situation however, because his smile was too wide and looked uncomfortable on his face.

Sakura glanced up at him and nodded, gesturing to the far coffee table. "It looks like there were some flowers in that vase, but they're dead by now. You can replace them if you want."

"Th-thanks." Lee put his head down and walked stiffly over to the vase, and switched out the flowers. He threw the old ones in a nearby trash bin.

"How's your breathing? Any sign of congestion?" Sakura asked, setting down her pen as she shuffled her papers together neatly. All of the survivors in the mall had a file here for a record of their health. If anyone suddenly became infected, she'd have to see what prompted it. Sakura slipped the papers in her drawer before facing her visitor. "Thank you for the flowers," she added.

"You are welcome." Lee took a seat put his hands on his lap, watching Sakura as she organized her papers appropriately. He smiled widely, hoping that he hadn't gone overboard after all. Maybe he could even pull out the haiku he'd written for her... "I have not had any problems with my breathing. In fact, all this practice with running has helped me build my stamina, and I do not get stitches in my sides as often as I used to."

"Hmm, that's good. I'm worried about this coming winter, but we should be okay as long as there are blankets and coats for everyone." Sakura cocked her head to the side as she pulled out Lee's file, her long bangs falling down her cheeks as she noted down Lee's remarks. "You and the rest of the teams that go out often need to take good care of yourselves. I'm not having another Naruto incident on my hands." Glancing up at Lee, she blinked at the wide smile on his face before meeting it with her own.

"Sorry for the lecture. When I'm in the clinic I don't usually have social visits. Was there anything you wanted?" she asked.

"Yes! Um," Lee paused, twiddling his thumbs while his mind raced. She was smiling at him! That had to be a good sign, right? Right! He should tell her what his intentions were. Maybe even ask her on a date! She'd liked the flowers after all. Lee took a deep breath, then sat straight up in his chair and gave her a bright thumbs-up. "I promise to protect you with my life! I am glad that we met, even if it is because of the zombie outbreak!"

Sakura's mouth parted slightly in shock and her cheeks flushed in a mix of embarrassment and alarm. She hadn't expected to receive a confession when they were in the middle of surviving the epidemic! A bout of silence fell as the woman fidgeted with the folder in front of her, broken when she cleared her throat. "I'm flattered you feel that way, Lee. You're a really nice guy." She ran her fingers through her hair before turning to the other man. Lee wasn't handsome the way her ex-es were or even her type. But he still held on to the same morals she did, probably even more. And he was sweet.

A look of decisiveness came to her eyes when the reality of the outbreak came to mind again. "Look, I like you. You've been a good friend since you came. Maybe it's too early for anything else? I'd like to get to know you more though."

"O-of course, Miss Sakura." Lee's posture wilted, and his thumbs-up dropped as his broad smile melted. He must have said too much after all. But it wasn't a total rejection, right? She called him a nice guy, and it wasn't unreasonable to want to get to know each other better. They would have plenty of opportunities here in the mall to do that. Lee tried not to look too down-hearted as he clasped his hands on his lap and glanced at the flowers on the other side of the room. "I understand completely. If you need me for anything, I promise I will be there."

"Thank you, Lee," Sakura said, feeling bad for causing Lee's downcast expression. But even if Lee wasn't proposing anything yet, it was a relief to know that he wasn't going to push her to respond to whatever feelings he had. Tentatively, she reached out and patted Lee's clasped hands. "Tell you what. Join Naruto, Sai and me for lunch. You can bring some of your friends too. It would be good for all of us to spend time together outside of planning our next food run."

Lee perked immediately, rejection dismissed for now. He smiled and took Sakura's hand, squeezing. He was surprised by the callouses he felt on the pads of her palm and fingers. It only strengthened his opinion of Sakura as someone reliable and hard working, earning her more respect and admiration in his eyes.

"That is a brilliant idea! You are an angel. Everyone in the mall should be spending more time together anyway, to get to know each other and strengthen our bonds outside of survival needs!" Not to mention that this _almost_ kinda sounded like a date, or at least in the ballpark of one, despite the company they would have. "I will try to bring Tenten and Mr. Sabaku. Maybe even Miss Hinata, if she isn't busy with Kiba again."

Sakura smiled at Lee kindly and pulled her hand back with a twitch in her lips. He shouldn't have held her hand without warning! But just as it was too soon to date _anyone_ in their safe house, it was too soon for her to unleash her inner self on him. Besides, Lee was an unconscious flatterer. "Alright, we'll meet at the atrium by noon. Don't be late!"

Stressing her last sentence with a finger pointing at Lee sternly, she relaxed in her seat and picked up Lee's file. "Now about your last check-up..."

* * *

"So this guy calls me and keeps telling me that his internet's broken. I ask him if his modem is on and he tells me to quit making up stuff and fix his computer for him." Naruto laughed, nearly spilling the last dregs of his bowl of instant noodles on those beside him. Apparently a former customer care specialist for a large computer firm, he had a lot of funny stories that lifted the mood throughout the whole lunch. "Then there was this other caller who couldn't 'click' his files because he didn't even have his monitor set up."

While everyone chuckled in the small group, Hinata was already packing away the empty containers with Sakura going around and passing plastic cups of water.

"That was the best meal I've had in weeks." Tenten sighed in satisfaction after chugging down her cup of water. She clapped Lee's shoulder, glancing at Sakura then back at her friend with a grin. "You owe me a story on what happened. You've been sneaking glances at her all afternoon," she murmured.

Gaara tilted his head towards the two, looking at them from the corner of his eyes. How anyone could think of finding a partner in this situation, he couldn't imagine. "Are you dating her now?" He put in without bothering to lower his voice. Sipping his cup of water, he gathered the leftover containers and handed them to Hinata, nodding at the girl's smile.

Lee made a choking noise into his water and hunched his shoulders with mortification. He coughed roughly and swallowed, shaking his head vehemently as he glanced between his friends. "Uh, I am-" Lee coughed again and cleared his throat, throwing and embarrassed glance at Sakura when she looked at him only a few feet away. He ducked his head to hide his blush as he replied in a hush. "No, I am not! I will, um, explain in a bit."

Tenten snickered at her friend's expense, but patted his back while he coughed and pulled his cup out of his hands to keep him from spilling it until he was done. She passed her dishes to Hinata with a grin of appreciation. "I think we'll have to get together like this more often. It was fun! But now I think we have a few things to take care of today, so we'll get going."

"Next time I want to hear about some of the news stories you guys covered!" Naruto piped up, standing and brushing off his legs as he spoke. "If you've got any celebrity dirt, I wanna hear it!"

"That wasn't quite our forte, but we'll try to give you an interesting story." Tenten stood and gestured to her friends to join her toward their section of the mall. Hinata walked away with Sakura to finish clean up, while Naruto and Sai began bickering about whose shift it was to cover the radio broadcast. Lee stood and followed Tenten, wishing his cheeks weren't so red as he watched Sakura walking out of the corner of his eye.

Gaara followed quietly after the two as they headed into the east wing of the mall, then down to the second floor. They'd all chosen specific spots in the mall where groups of three stayed at. They ended up close-knit within their groups while keeping their numbers spread out just enough to keep watch. Since their group joined the survivors at the mall, they'd been able to clear out the upper floors and supermarket. Gaara, Lee and Tenten stayed close together, assigned a place where Gaara had room to swing his clubs in case zombies got past the wire fence and the doors in front.

The redhead listened as Tenten began ribbing Lee once they were out of earshot. "Okay now spill. Did she fall for your manly charms and bright white grins?" Tenten nudged Lee with her elbow. "We want to know everything, right Mr. Sabaku?" She leaned back and hooked an arm around the redhead, bringing him closer between her and Lee.

"I have no interest in them fucking." Gaara deadpanned, uncomfortable with Tenten's handling. It reminded him of Temari on her good days.

Tenten's cheeks flushed and she looked away quickly. "Ugh not like that." Tenten wrinkled her nose and pressed a fist against her mouth to stifle the snorts, knowing how this must be killing Lee inside. "Besides, Lee's not exactly the type to have sex so soon."

"No, never!" Lee slapped his hand against his face, red to the ears with embarrassment. He defended himself indignantly. "That is not my intention! The youthful flowering of love is something pure and wonderful, not full of- of- selfish and ignorant lust! That is not what I feel for Miss Sakura."

"You've always been the romantic type." Tenten rolled her eyes knowingly. "So? Seriously, how'd it go?"

"She liked the flowers I gave her, so I thought it was a good sign and I confessed. She did not accept my feelings completely, but she did not reject me either." He ducked his head, smiling with hopeful optimism. "I think she was surprised. She made a good point about just getting to know each other for a while, and I did not want to overwhelm her, so I did not share my poetry after all."

"Poetry won't get you anywhere," Gaara put in, pulling out of Tenten's hold but keeping the pace between the two. Turning his head to face the taller man, he felt his throat constrict briefly before speaking words someone had told him not so long ago. "You're thinking in movie standards. I've never met anyone who did those things in real life. If you'd asked her right upfront she might have said yes."

Tenten's eyebrows raised at Gaara's uncharacteristic advice, but laughed it off and poked Lee's side from behind. "Well it's good that she didn't reject you. No matter what Mr. Sabaku says, I still think it was a sweet gesture. I heard that she'd been asked out a lot before...before it hit, but only had one steady boyfriend. She doesn't talk about it much." Tenten's eyes unfocused for a moment. It couldn't be helped, but it hurt to be constantly reminded of what was lost when the epidemic hit.

They'd reached the small cluster of shops situated at a circular dead end where mattresses were laid out. Gaara went ahead of the others and curled up in one of the sofas they'd placed around their area, crossing one leg wide over the other. Next to him was a table with a pile of books and a mechanical crossbow laid out on top.

Lee plopped down onto his mattress, criss-crossing his legs and sitting up with a thoughtful look on his face. "I can believe that Miss Sakura was very popular. She is very pretty! And she is smart, and I cannot imagine why anyone would dislike her." Lee pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, fidgeting with it in his hands. His cherry red blush had finally died down to a fond dusting of pink on his cheeks. "I just want to show her my youthful intentions. Meeting someone like her right now of all times, in the middle of such disaster is like finding springtime in a barren desert!"

Tenten held out her hand with a knowing grin, gesturing to the paper. "Can I see?"

Lee handed it to her without hesitation, smiling with shy pride. "It is just a haiku."

"Pretty Sakura," Tenten read out loud slowly. "Your pretty hair makes me think... Of pretty flowers."

Gaara's eyes lidded in unspoken exasperation. This wasn't the first time Lee voiced his attraction to the pink-haired girl. "This isn't the right time to start a relationship with anyone," he said levelly, picking up the crossbow and polishing its surface. One of the stores they were next to was a hobby shop. A hunting hobby shop that is. And the three of them had been learning how to handle different, less noisy weapons.

"Aww, don't say that," Tenten chided. She smiled and handed the poem back to Lee. "It's simple but carries the point across. If you want, I could ask her what she thinks of you. It's the least I could do for my best friend." Thinking out loud, she glanced over at Gaara. "By the way, I've noticed how you're much nicer to Hinata than to anyone else."

Lee tucked his haiku back into his pocket and turned his attention toward Gaara. The redhead was always naturally negative, but Lee had gotten used to it by now and liked to think that Gaara's responses were automatic and he didn't mean every word.

"Miss Hinata is a very sweet girl," Lee said, smiling in approval. "What do you think of her, Mr. Sabaku? Is she the kind of girl you have dated in the past?"

Gaara lifted the crossbow scope to eye level, aiming it at a target hanging on the far wall. "Hinata needs to learn how to protect herself. She's kind, but still ignorant of many things." He fired the bolt, hitting the outer ring of the target to his disappointment. "I've never dated anyone like her." He reset the hinge and set it back down on top of the books. One of these days, he'd be able to shoot the middle on the first try. Rolling his shoulders back, he regarded Lee and Tenten with a quiet intensity in his eyes. "I've never dated women."

Eyes widening slightly, Tenten blanched at Gaara's reply. "You've never dated anyone? Wow, I'm surprised! I thought girls were all over you." And, she thought, Gaara was in the realm of 'edgy, handsome, and very pretty.' The quiet, broody type that women of all ages tended to mother, whatever their stand on feminism was.

Simply shrugging one shoulder, Gaara licked his dry lips and plucked a book from the pile. "Hinata's not my type," he said, leaving Tenten to her assumptions.

Lee sat up and raised his bushy brows in surprise. "I thought you would have had a girlfriend before. You do not seem to me like the kind of guy who would date many different people unless you honestly liked them, but you are really attractive and smart, so I thought there might have been _some _girl who wanted to be with you."

"There was. Were. They weren't my type," Gaara said, fingering the thin book spine and looking for the fold he'd made earlier. He was already at the chapter detailing the right conditions to fire a crossbow; the redhead planning to put theory into action as soon as he could.

Tenten scratched her temple in confusion. She wasn't going to give up on this line of conversation though. It was rare for Gaara to entertain this much questioning, even if Lee told her the other man opened up to him once. "Okay...I hope you let them down easy, Mr. Sabaku. So what _is _your type?"

Gaara had a small stiff frown and a strange look on his face that settled back into stoicism. Their questioning was starting to irritate him. "Someone who can understands boundaries," he replied, glancing up from the book and frowning at Tenten. "A man prepared to die for his beliefs.

There was a short pause, then Lee jumped in his seat with a loud "Oh!" of understanding as he registered what Gaara had said. No wonder Gaara had said that he hadn't dated any _women_.

"Well, those are noble things to look for in another person." Lee put a hand on his chin thoughtfully and tucked his pillow onto his lap. "Although I suppose a person like that would be more difficult to find than someone such as Hinata. During a time like this though, those people will stick out now more clearly than ever."

Lee flopped back on his mattress, still holding his pillow against his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling tiles and mused out loud, his voice hopeful and his expression romantic. "Maybe it is just movie standards in the end, but I believe that love will always find a way. It may take hard work to see it through is all. You may still meet a man who understands your boundaries and has passionate beliefs."

Gaara snorted and went back to reading. Relationships were the least of his priorities now. He firmly believed that Lee's crush on Sakura would only breed heartache if something happens to her. He just didn't know if he'd be willing to stick around when it did.

* * *

A cloud of dust rose up as Gaara finished loading another box of canned goods on their cart. Dusting his hands and sneezing a few times, he followed after Hinata to the next aisle.

"Shikamaru said the generator's almost out. We need to get as many supplies in the upper floors as possible," Hinata chirped as she made a note on her pad. She had her long hair tied in a ponytail, and Gaara could see the mild sheen of sweat forming on the back of her neck. She was being brave in front of him, but they could both hear the banging and moaning outside the supermarket doors. The undead had redoubled their efforts when they saw the two moving inside. "Do you think anyone would want chips?"

"Choji would," Gaara said, heading into the next aisle first and sweeping the row of cans into a duffel bag. He eyes darted towards the doors every so often. If the fiberglass broke, he was ready to grab Hinata and make a run for the back door. "We should hurry. Pick only the most important items on your list and we'll do another run next time."

"O-Okay." Hinata gripped her pad tightly and let out a frightened squeak when there was a particularly loud bang on the doors.

Both made quick work of what they could carry and load in the service cart. Gaara was silently thankful that they'd cleared this place of walkers and bodies long ago, though the floors were still dirty with dried blood. Just as Hinata reached the drinks section, she turned around to call the redhead. Gaara felt an icy panic when he saw her feet skid on the melting ice from the refrigerators and Hinata slipping backwards onto the metal edge of the fridge.

There was no time to think as he dropped everything, running quickly over the tiles and sliding onto his knees to grab her arms. The motion propelled them around until Gaara's back hit the floor with a painful thud and Hinata's forehead snapped against his chin.

Hardly a second passed before Kiba swung around the corner of the isle, drawn by the crashing sound of fallen cans and the hearty _thump_ from their landing. He'd been standing in a place where he could see the primary doors and the zombies outside, acting as guard and look out while Gaara and Hinata collected supplies. When he saw Hinata in Gaara's arms, he rushed quickly down the aisle in panic and wide eyes. His nostrils flared.

"Hinata?! What happened, are you okay?" He leaned over the two, reaching out as if to take her from Gaara.

Hinata pushed up from where she'd landed on Gaara and cringed when her forehead throbbed. "I'm...I'm fine, Kiba. I think I slipped-" When she opened her eyes and found Gaara staring up at her through pained slits, she blushed and quickly got to her feet. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, turning pink.

Groaning faintly, Gaara sat up and rubbed at his chin, blinking his eyes at the ringing in his ears. Hinata's apologies were too high-pitched and had him reaching out to hold her wrist. "Stop. It wasn't your fault," he said, pushing himself up. A quick assessment of Hinata had him exhaling in relief at the lack of any wounds. There would probably be bruises, but she wouldn't be getting infected from the dried blood on the floor. "Calm down."

"Thank goodness." Ever since they'd lost Shino, Kiba had developed a protectiveness over Hinata that bordered on overreaction most of the time. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. His heart was still thumping in panic. The groans and thuds against the windows from the zombies wasn't doing anything to help calm his nerves either. "Try to be more careful, okay? It freaks me out when I see you in some other guy's arms. I'm the only one who can hold you like that, alright?"

Kiba's words were almost teasing, except for the serious, stern glare he gave Gaara from over Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful next time." Hinata said, relieved to find her tone shaking only once. Her knees and forehead ached from catching her weight on Gaara, but Kiba's concern for her and Gaara's hand on her wrist heightened the situation. She and Kiba couldn't afford to lose each other the way they'd lost Shino. Gently squeezing Kiba back, she murmured, "It's okay. I'm okay. Gaara caught me."

Gaara let go of Hinata's hand when Kiba's gaze narrowed at him. Kiba's protectiveness gave him a sick feeling in his stomach at how much he could empathize with it. The bump to his head didn't help matters, and he spoke to the other man in a quiet voice. "She won't survive long on her own if she keeps relying on other people. And you can't always be there to protect her."

Hinata's back stiffened at his harsh words, the girl looking over her shoulder with hurt and surprise. "Please don't say that. I can take care of myself too."

Kiba's arms tightened and his nostrils flared at Gaara lividly. "Don't say shit like that. You sound like an ass. Everyone here relies on _each other_."

Finally unwinding himself from Hinata, Kiba picked up one of the fallen bags and began stuffing cans into it quickly. He avoided the ones that had gotten covered in old blood, but the others they could clean later just to be safe. "If every person here could only take care of themselves, we'd have all died by now."

Hinata hesitated, then followed suit and picked up another bag to fill. Outside, the groans seemed to get louder as more zombies gathered around the windows.

That hadn't been what Gaara intended or meant to say. Lips thinning, he felt like he was back in high school when he couldn't relate with anyone. "If you care about her, then teach her how to fight. Or I'll do it myself," he said, walking away from the two to get their abandoned service cart.

Stressed by the tension between the boys and the aches she still felt, Hinata withdrew into silence and just quickened her movements.

Kiba stewed to himself as he quickly collected food stuffs and stacked the bags in the cart. He occasionally paused to take a look at each of the exits and the windows, still acting as guard while he tried to speed up their work. His eyes were narrowed in stress and frustration.

Why did Gaara have to spend so much time around Hinata? Kiba hadn't tried to stop the two from spending time together, since Hinata was a grown woman and could make her own decisions without needing his permission, but to be honest it pissed him off sometimes. Gaara was too cold to be around someone as soft hearted as Hinata. He kept saying things that would upset her, such as the comment about her survival, or asking about the packs after losing Shino.

When the cart was finally full, they pushed it toward one of the doors quickly. While Hinata guided the way, Kiba stepped up and put an arm around her shoulder. He momentarily pretended Gaara wasn't there. "You're already really strong, Hinata. We'll keep practicing and make sure we keep in shape."

"Thanks Kiba." Hinata's eyes were downcast and haunted, but there was a stiffness in her movements as they hustled up towards the mall. "But Gaara's right. l-I can't be a burden to anyone. I need to be stronger." She looked up at Kiba and her lower lip trembled. If Kiba was in trouble, she didn't think she would be able to fight off any zombies attacking him or even hold her own. Not even her long time friend knew that she had nightmares of Shino's death and woke up with a cold sweat and her voice caught in her throat.

She glanced back at the redhead, simultaneously saddened by his attitude and admiring his firm pragmatism. Kiba always protected her, always hid the world's problems from her. It had been refreshing to find someone who didn't sugarcoat anything, who was brutally honest with everyone.

"Can you teach me how to handle a weapon?" she asked quietly, looking back at Kiba.

Kiba's eyes widened, then tightened. He took a breath, flashed an irritated glare over his shoulder at Gaara, then squeezed Hinata's shoulders with a nod.

"Yeah," he said, letting go of her and stepping forward to hold open a door. "I'll teach you to use a weapon. We'll pick out a couple, and we'll see which suits you best. If I don't do it, you'll probably go running to Gaara, anyway." The last comment was petulant, but resigned.

Gaara was silent throughout their exchange, but satisfied with their decision. The more people they had who could fight, the higher their chances of surviving. They were living in a cliche where you either killed or be killed by the undead.

* * *

"Do you really think anyone's alive in there?" Tenten whispered as she, Lee and Gaara peered from the roof of the adjacent building. Below them was a whole school yard full of zombies walking around or some, almost comically, knocking into objects around the place. They were high school students who'd been trapped inside the locked fence surrounding the yard while the undead and the virus infected them one by one. It was a horrible sight to digest, but their main mission was more important.

Someone had activated the fire alarm in the school, and almost as quickly shut it off like it had been an accident. Naruto sent out their team the minute they were ready to investigate.

Gaara scanned the school building itself with binoculars, wishing that they'd found night-vision capable ones instead. It was too dark to see anything this late at night. "The alarm came from the east wing of the school. We'll have to find a way around the yard that won't draw the horde." The school building couldn't even be reached by jumping from the surrounding roofs.

Lee was crouched a few feet away, studying the property with his eyes characteristically round in the dark. He was resisting the urge to bounce on his heels. He was eager to see if there were any survivors here. If there were, he wanted to help. He didn't want anyone to be on the run, hurt, or scared when they could be relatively safe at the mall with other people to help them.

"I could draw them upwind along one side of the fence while you sneak downwind around the other side," he suggested. He still wasn't sure how the zombies sensed the living, but if it was through smell he was confident that he could lure them one direction while Gaara and Tenten went unnoticed in the other. He pointed down the street. "I can make some noise, too. If I make it to the building on that side quick enough, I think I could climb up the fire escape and find my way back here across the other roofs."

"I'm better at fending off more than one zombie than you are," Tenten said, turning and looking at the far building Lee was talking about. The fence would hold back the horde for long enough to make that distance, easy. "You and Gaara are better at forcing your way through to get where you need to. I should be decoy."

Gaara nodded in agreement with Tenten. "If we find survivors, we're better equipped to help them out of the building. Tenten's better at spotting for us." He cocked his head towards Lee, a brief look of assessment crossing his face. "...If anyone's hurt, you can aide them while I cover for you on the ground and Tenten from above." After butting heads with Lee and Tenten on other occasions, he was starting to learn how each of them thought and worked. He was also gaining a new appreciation for their strengths. And their friendship.

Tenten smiled at Gaara's clever prodding. Hopefully, Lee's focus on possible survivors would also keep him from doing anything extreme. "It's 8:45 on my watch," she murmured, "Anyone alive in there will be wide awake and alert unless they're hurt. You guys better watch your backs even when you're past all the zombies."

Lee paused, and then nodded in agreement. He didn't like the idea of sending Tenten off on her own, but he had faith in her. She was strong, and she knew how to handle herself under pressure. "We will give you a head start, then go our direction after a moment has gone by, to give the horde time to move."

Tenten nodded. She gave each of the boys a firm pat on the back, then moved to the far right of the roof and began to lower herself down. Lee stood and went in the other direction, scouting the alley to be sure it was clear before he started to climb down.

Staying close to the other man, Gaara moved as quietly as he could towards the left side of the school. He knew Tenten was mirroring them and hoped nothing would sneak up on her while they were separated.

All of a sudden, there was a sound like glass breaking from Tenten. The woman appeared on the other side of the fence, throwing down empty bottles and cans she somehow got ahold of. The zombies raised their heads at the sound and with groaning, dragging steps, followed after Tenten's lead.

"Go." Without sparing a glance at Lee, Gaara dashed around the fenced side of the school and spotted a side door. He headed that way and went with the momentum of his run to ram his body against it. The apparently unlocked door swung open with a bang and ended with Gaara hitting the far wall instead. Teeth clenching, he inhaled deeply and waited for Lee to get inside.

Lee was just half a second behind, and had to throw his arms out to catch himself against the wall next to Gaara, almost crashing into the redhead. Lee huffed, then threw himself back at the door to close it, careful not to slam it and make noise. He turned back to Gaara, but had to squint his eyes. There were no lights on inside the school, so the only way he could see was from the flickering street lamp outside the window.

He forced his breath to slow, trying to be quiet and listen for anyone that might be nearby, alive or otherwise. He could only hear the distant moans and scuffling from outside. He lifted his hands and gestured to Gaara. Where should they go now? They were in.

Gaara's eyes were wide, trying to see in the dim light. He pointed towards the end of the hall then up. Any living or undead person still inside the school would have heard the door bang open. A quick sweep of each floor would ascertain if there were survivors still inside the building. He assumed a slight crouch and began to creep out in the hallway.

The crossbow on his back was lighter than the bag of golf clubs. Its unfamiliar weight left him feeling vulnerable. Thankfully, there weren't any zombies visible besides the dead bodies littering the floor. Even if they didn't find anyone, there had been _someone_ who'd killed those walkers.

Lee nodded in understanding. He pulled out his baseball bat so he'd have it ready if they encountered anything, but he kept light on his feet in case Gaara needed to take the lead. The crossbow would be the most quiet.

They covered the lower floor quickly, peeking through doors and around corners until they'd circled back to the door they'd entered from. They only encountered one stray zombie, and Gaara had taken it down easily at close range. They moved up the stairs slowly, and found the hall at the top empty as well.

"If there are any survivors here, they might have cleared the building," Lee whispered softly to Gaara as they rounded the corner down another hall. He opened a door with a mathematics plaque, found the room empty, and moved on. "It would explain why the place is so empty-"

Lee opened the next classroom door with a soft click, and swung it open. His eyes widened and his throat caught in shock.

Dozens of eyes turned to face the door and Gaara suddenly realized why the moans still sounded so loud inside the school. The classroom was jam-packed from end to end with the undead.

"Lee." The redhead grasped the edge of Lee's arm bandages and rasped softly, "Run." A moment after both men ran down the hallway to the stairs, the rotting bodies flowed out of the classroom in pursuit, their faces splattered with dried blood, some whose faces were torn or missing skin, jaws, or eyes, decaying flesh slopping, and the sick click of jutting bones against the tiled floor.

Gaara swung around the stair's banister and searched wildly for a safe place to run to. He didn't have the arrows or the strength to kill that many, even with Lee by his side. Running down the first floor hall, he suddenly skidded to a stop when he heard moans on the other side of the door they entered from. They were trapped!

Lee's head whipped around, searching for another way out, but there was no where to go! His heart froze in his chest as he watched the dead pour down the stairs and down the hall after them. Lee swallowed, then grabbed Gaara's elbow and dragged him toward another door.

"This way!" Lee tore open the door to the janitor's closet, which had been cracked open, and hurled himself inside, dragging Gaara in with him. The heavy door closed behind them with a loud click of the lock. Seconds later, scratching and thumping sounded against the other side, with the horrible tell-tale moans.

Lee's heart was thumping so hard it almost hurt, and his lungs heaved. The closet was incredibly small, and crowded with cleaning equipment. Lee had accidentally fallen in a tangle with Gaara, half on top of the other man with their legs twined. Lee lifted himself onto his elbows above the redhead and spoke softly to him. "I am sorry! I... I think we are trapped, Mr. Sabaku."

Gaara's hand was gripping the scruff of Lee's shirt with his elbow pressed tightly against the man's back, while he had Lee's arm gripped tightly in the other. The crossbow jutted against his back uncomfortably just as much as Lee's leg caught between his own. "Quiet." He whispered, listening to the zombies pounding on the door. When it sounded like the door wouldn't break down, he grunted and relaxed the rest of his body under Lee's to conserve energy.

Blinking in the low light, he could just make out Lee's ridiculous haircut outlined by his dark hair and the glint of his round eyes, probably mirroring his own troubled gaze. Their ragged breath sounded too loud in the enclosed space. "Don't make a sound."

"Sorry," Lee whispered again, then shut his mouth quickly. He shifted, trying to crawl off of Gaara, but quickly found that he couldn't do so without bumping into the equipment around them and making noise. He held still instead, just ducking his head against Gaara's shoulder so he could loosen his muscles without laying his entire weight on the other man. His panting slowed, but it still sounded loud in the small space.

Lee was trying not to panic. His chest and stomach were shaking in shock from the adrenalin. He didn't know what they could possibly do from here to escape. There were too many zombies outside their closet, and they wouldn't be going anywhere now that they knew Lee and Gaara were on the other side of the door. They could try to wait it out, but what could they possibly be waiting for? Help? Lee sincerely hoped that Tenten wouldn't come looking for them. She'd only be overwhelmed by the numbers in the school. Lee shifted and tried to unhook his legs from Gaara's, but only managed to bury his face in the other man's neck instead of his shoulder.

Gaara's shoulders tensed at the contact and his breath hitched in surprise. Suddenly the moans weren't the only thing alarming him. The contact was too intimate, Lee's body covering his, and he didn't even want to imagine being stuck here for who knows how long. The hand on the other man's arm tightened even more with Gaara observing how rough the bandages felt. Lee painstakingly wrapped the gauze around his arms, changing them when they were soiled but never forgetting to keep them on. No matter how much people said it made him look like he cut himself, the man was stubborn even in that with the same hardheaded insistence he employed when voicing his opinion and morals.

Another gust of Lee's breath brought him back to the present, and Gaara slowly stretched out both legs to give Lee more room to move, hopefully to get his face away from his neck. The pounding was less urgent now, but the steady sound was a reminder not to let his mind wander.

"Can you slide the crossbow out?" He whispered close to Lee's ear.

Lee shivered, his hair standing on end. He moved his arm, wrapping it around Gaara to reach the crossbow. It was in an awkward position, but he could pull it out. "Yosh, just a second," he murmured, accidentally pressing his lips against Gaara's skin while he slowly slid the crossbow out from under the other man. He shifted his legs when Gaara gave him more room, and it helped him move the bow. He finally pulled it free and propped it up against a vacuum cleaner beside them.

"Sorry, Mr. Sabaku," Lee finally managed to lift his face. He looked down at Gaara, so close that their noses were almost touching. He couldn't make out Gaara's eyes in the dark, but he could feel his breath. "I should not have pulled us in here. Maybe it would have been better if we had kept running."

When the crossbow was finally pulled out, Gaara let out a sigh of relief and rested his back full on the ground. He raised his eyes to meet Lee's gaze silently, uneasy with the hypersensitivity he was feeling wherever his body touched Lee's. It was almost impossible to believe that someone could apologize so sincerely when the man probably saved their lives. The hand gripping Lee's shirt relaxed and slid down to his shoulder unconsciously as Gaara shook his head. "There were zombies outside. You did what you thought was best." He whispered. "When opportunity comes, we'll find a way out."

"Thank you." Lee had to believe that. Gaara was the one who always had a plan, always took the lead- Lee had to have faith that they would find a way out of this. But, at the same time... he knew it was likely that they would die. His breath shuddered at the thought. They were silent for moment, while the long dragging of bloody fingers scratched at the door.

"I dropped my bat," Lee realized out loud with regret. He'd dropped it in the hall outside before they'd ducked into the closet.

Gaara's brows knotted, the feeling of being off-balanced fading with that fact. He'd bent his knees and was about to try and push them both up when the groans outside was joined by a continuous thudding sound and the unmistakable voice of Tenten making a kill. The redhead's eyes blinked wide and he pounded his fist against the heavy door.

"They must be inside that!" Tenten's muffled voice called, followed by an unfamiliar young voice replying something intelligible.

In his haste to push them up, Gaara's leg kicked out at the cleaning materials near their feet and knocked the mops down on the shelf. What followed was a series of clatters and clangs as bottles, rags, and pans rained on them.

Lee yelped and braced himself as the objects fell, smacking him on the back of the head and just about everywhere else as well. He rolled off of Gaara, making more noise as he shoved the mess aside and surged up toward the door. He got to his feet quickly, grabbing a broom and cracking open the door with a hesitant peek. "Tenten...? Are you alright?" Worry seized his chest, but he realized that it was unnecessary as he spotted his friend unharmed, holding his bat in one hand and a bloody crowbar in the other.

There were zombie bodies scattered everywhere, even piled up in some places. There were still walkers on the other side of the windows, but anything indoors seemed to have had its head smashed and broken. Standing in the hall with Tenten, armed with various weapons, were three teenage youths. Two boys and a girl, all covered with blood spatter and panting from the efforts of destroying their undead classmates.

"Do you think we got them all, Konohamaru?" the girl asked in a young voice, wiping sweat from her forehead as she leaned forward with an axe hefted in her hands. It looked like something that would be behind glass in case of an emergency.

"Everyone's dead. Oh god. Oh god." A bespectacled boy was muttering with wide eyes. The fire extinguisher he held in a death grip was covered with blood and bits of flesh.

"We did, Moegi." The last of the group rested the metal pipe on the floor and adjusted the goggles on his eyes. All three of them were skinny and dirty, and had the far-off look on their face of someone who'd killed a zombie.

Getting to his feet, Gaara pushed away the clutter covering him and pushed Lee forward to get the door open all the way. His gaze flicked towards Tenten and the young survivors before grabbing his crossbow and holding it in front of him. "Let's get out of here. Tenten, stay next to me and provide secondary cover. Lee, stay at the back and make sure we get everyone out alive."

He didn't care about knowing who the new additions were, as long as they could keep up with them and hold their own. And if anyone was bitten, well, they'd deal with that later.

The boy with goggles frowned at Gaara's curt orders. "Don't think you can just boss us around! Is this one of your friends Tenten?"

"Yes, he is, and you'll do as he says." Tenten pointed her crowbar at him pointedly. Judging the look on his face, the kid had seen first hand how powerful the woman could be. He nodded begrudgingly. The boy with glasses and the fire extinguisher shuddered and gripped his weapon tighter, while the young girl nodded and pursed her lips with a curious look at Gaara.

"You kids will be okay," Lee assured, coming out of the closet behind Gaara and reaching for his bat. Tenten handed it to him with an assessing glance and a nod. He hefted and swung his weapon with practiced ease. "We will take you to a safe place, but you need to stay alert and fend for yourselves along the way. Focus on following Gaara."

"Fine," the goggled boy affirmed. He gestured to his friends, seemingly unable to give up a leader's role altogether. "Moegi, you stay behind me. Udon, you follow at the back. I'll be right behind Tenten."

Lee nodded. The group moved down the hall to the exit door, and Lee stepped up to put his hand on the handle. The majority of the zombies outside seemed to be crowding around the windows to look at them, not the door. He could hear some on the other side, but hopefully not too many to avoid. He turned to the group, "I will hold the door and we'll file out in order, me last. Stay on your feet, and do not jostle anyone on the way out."

Gaara spared a look at Lee and Tenten, mixed feelings of gratitude and wonder that they were there to back him up. They were really starting to feel like a team now instead of just people thrown into a crisis together. "Stay close." He added, before turning and leading the group towards the exit swiftly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get me another cold one." Naruto called towards the redhead seated across from him. Between them were the remaining crates of beer, wine and other liquors they'd all gathered from the supermarket and speciality stores in the mall. A lot of the stock had been finished up during the first month the survivors spent there, but tonight warranted a good drinking session between the two men.

Gaara snorted, picking up the nearest bottle and sat it on the crate where Naruto's feet were perched on. The refrigerators in the supermarket were the last thing they'd turned off in the mall, finally having so little reserve electricity that they'd had to live on the bare minimum.

Taking a shot of brandy himself, he stared up at the night sky and the smoke swirling in the air from Naruto's cigarette. The stars were ridiculously bright without the usual smog polluting the air. Hard to believe that nature could bounce back from human influence so quickly, while they themselves took so long to adapt and survive.

"Oi!" The door to the roof swung open with a squeak of hinges and Kiba appeared. Choji was right behind him, adjusting his scarf against the cool night air. "I went looking for a drink and all the alcohol was gone!"

"Shit, I'm probably gonna have to share now that you found us." Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted at the other men, tapping a crate with his foot. He took a swig from his beer and gestured for the others to join him. "Anyone else behind you? There won't be enough to go around if everyone wants in on this party."

"Nah. Just about everyone's asleep. I ran into Lee on the way up, but apparently he doesn't drink." Kiba plopped down beside Naruto and reached for a beer bottle, prying open the cap with a switchblade he pulled out from his pocket. He took a hearty drink and exhaled loudly with satisfaction.

"It's a nice night," Choji commented offhandedly. He took a bottle from a crate without looking and handed it to Kiba to open.

Gaara scooted his chair to the side as the two men joined them. There was some friction when his gaze met Kiba's, but it died down once the other man cracked open his bottle. "The pack of Heineken's mine." He said, claiming one of the six-packs next to him.

Choji took one of the glasses on top of the crates and began mixing his own concoction. "I wish we had some chocolate to go with this." He said, tasting the mixture with a forlorn sigh.

"The girls got all the sweets. Ino wouldn't even give me any of the dark chocolates she's got stored. Heh, she got so mad when I told her not to pig out." Kiba snickered, echoed by Naruto bursting in a fit of laughter and snorting.

"Fuck, don't do that while I'm drinking the hard stuff." Naruto complained, holding a hand to his nose and cringing as alcohol burned up his nostrils. He made a face and stubbed out his cigarette. "You'd better be prepared for her revenge man."

"I'm ready for her great ass to point my way." Kiba replied.

Choji snorted, shaking his head. The door hinges creaked, and the group turned their heads to the door. Lee's bowl cut popped through and his bushy brows were raised as he surveyed the group. Kiba raised his beer accusingly, "Hey! I thought you don't drink!"

"I do not," Lee stepped onto the roof and strolled over, glancing over the ledge at the zombies that wandered about the streets below, seemingly without aim. He frowned, uncomfortable with the sight, but smiled brightly when he turned back to the other men. "But I cannot sleep tonight. What are you all doing up here?"

"Gaara and I are making plans," Naruto sat up with a grunt of effort.

"Were. Before everyone came to drink with us." Gaara put in, setting down his empty glass. There was a strange moment when he had to avert his gaze from Lee's dark silhouette to the mall behind him, dimly lit by emergency lights. Since that day they'd found Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, he'd noticed a change in Lee. Or maybe it was a change in what he saw in the other man. Pouring himself another glass, he turned to look out at the night sky again.

Patting a crate beside him, Choji made room for Lee to sit down in their cluttered circle. "Shikamaru should have joined us. No one's touching the sake." He said cheerfully, face already a light pink from the alcohol.

"Sit down Lee. All you nosy bastards can sit in on this meeting." Naruto grinned, leaning forward and clinking an unopened bottle with Kiba before resting his elbows on his knees and looking around at the group of friends he'd come to know as family. "I was just telling Red here that we've got enough people to start spreading out. The mall is nice and cosy, not to mention safe with the shit Deidara and Hidan have set up, but it's starting to feel like we're all just holed up and waiting to die."

Lee sat down next to Choji on a crate, smiling companionably at the other men. His smile wavered at the way Naruto worded their situation, however. "So you think we should spread out? How would that help?"

"Now that you mention it," Kiba gestured at Naruto and tapped his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "The rots have been gathering pretty heavily around our mall. If we weren't all in one place, they might spread out, too."

"There is supposed to be safety in numbers, though." Lee's voice was unsure as he considered the idea. He spotted a can of Sprite that had gotten mixed up with the beer cans, and reached for it. "I do not like the idea of splitting up, to be honest."

"I'm not saying we have to lose contact completely." Naruto rolled his bottle between his palms slowly as he addressed the group. "We've been surviving together for this long and working together to make the best of the situation. But there's also a good chance that we're missing out on what's happening to the rest of the country. Heck, to the rest of the world! For all we know, there could be a cure or at least an uninfected zone where there are more people!"

He pointed out towards the city, at the patches of houses and buildings in the distance. "There could be groups like us out there. People who need help, or people who could help us too. Our supplies won't last forever and the city can't provide us with everything for long, but there are places where we can start a community of survivors. Places we can defend better than a mall, places we can farm and hunt so we don't have to eat shitty canned food everyday."

The blond man hiccuped at the end of his speech, but he'd made his point. Placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, he brought the redhead's attention back to their group. "But first we need someone to lead a second group and _find_ that place. I believe Gaara can be that someone."

"You've gotta be kidding me! All Gaara wants to do is kill zombies and get people angry enough to do the same!" Kiba protested, his drink sloshing and spilling drops on his shirt.

"That is not true," Lee spoke up. He gripped his soda a bit tighter, feeling indignant on his friend's behalf. "Gaara is a good leader. He is the only reason that Tenten and I are still alive! Whenever we go out on a scouting mission, he is good at making plans and finding a safe route. He always sees the danger before anyone else can. By the time I realize there is a problem, he has already solved it! _And_ he is the reason you and I made it to this mall at all."

Kiba scowled unhappily. "My group was gonna make it to the mall before _you_ guys showed up and decided to tag along."

"But Gaara gave you a safe place to sleep with fresh food, water, beds, and even new clothes before we left," Lee pointed out. He shrugged and took a swig from his soda to wet his lips. "I am just saying that he is a good leader."

"Like his plan to charge a horde and get us all killed? I don't think so." Kiba shook his head. "If we hadn't gone with you, Shino might still be alive."

"Oh-kay, let's stop right here." Naruto cut in, frowning at the two men. "No one is to blame for any of this shit. We're all victims here so let's keep our heads cool. Understand?" He looked pointedly at Kiba until the latter snorted and grumbled his assent. "Anyway, Gaara and I haven't fleshed anything out yet. What's important is that we do what's best for the group."

Gaara, who'd been silent the whole time, popped a can of beer open and took a swig before sitting up, face stoic. If Kiba's comments bothered him, he didn't show it. "Everyone should be prepared for this plan to push through. Anyone who knows basic survival skills should teach it. Those who know how to handle weapons should do the same. If the group splits up, we need to have people with the same skills in each group."

He glanced at Kiba, aware that the other man would go wherever Hinata went. He wasn't blind to the jealousy Kiba exhibited whenever he talked to the girl. The fact was that Hinata was one of the weakest members of their group. Gaara might not be as kind about it as everyone else, but he didn't want anyone else to die either.

"You mean like hold classes?" Choji asked, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know if I can contribute anything."

Naruto had a look in his eyes that could either be a brilliant plan or trouble. "Yes, we can do that. Why didn't I think of that? I mean, all of us have something to offer. Choji, you were a chef before all of this. You can teach us how to make food out of whatever we can scrounge up. And everyone else can think of what they can offer."

Lee set his soda can down and blinked as the idea caught on. "I know some self defense. Most of it is not useful against a zombie, but it has helped me avoid some close calls. Tenten is really good at making a weapon out of almost anything when she puts her mind to it, too."

"Wilderness survival is my thing," Kiba piped up. He tipped his head back and finished his drink, then reached for another bottle. "I used to go hunting a lot."

"See! Everyone here has something we can show each other." Naruto took a drink and wiped his lips on the back of his hand. He grinned, flushing brightly from excitement and the alcohol. "We'll organize it in the morning with everyone else. Maybe even those three brats you two hauled in the other day will have something to share with us."

Naruto gestured to Lee and Gaara. Lee rolled his eyes, since he knew that despite the way Naruto spoke about Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, he had actually grown most attached to the kids out of everyone.

"Shikamaru's been teaching Udon how to play shogi. Don't know if that counts." Choji shrugged, noticing Lee had emptied his Sprite can already. Feeling sorry for the still sober Lee, he took an Amstel light in case the man had low alcohol tolerance, and switched it with his empty can.

Gaara started to feel the thick cotton sensation in his ears after his second beer, and relaxed further into his seat. It had been a while since he really drank enough to get buzzed. The shots of brandy and beer were a good mix. With everyone's mood lifting with new ideas, he was satisfied with drinking the rest of his pack and studiously ignoring how his eyes drifted in Choji's general direction from time to time.

Lee smiled and reached for his soda can. He was preoccupied with the conversation, and didn't notice that his previously empty can was full again until he'd brought it to his lips and taken a sip. There wasn't even a pause before his cheeks flushed and his bright smile became a dopey grin. Lee began to giggle oddly, with half lidded eyes.

"Hey, Lee, you okay?" Naruto looked up and raised his brows at the giggling. It sounded creepy and weird in the darkness.

"I'm never better!" Lee suddenly jumped up from his crate and gestured widely, spilling drops of his beer over his hand. "In-in fact, ah'm gonna go kill shome bambis! 'Hic! Er, zombies! Right now! They won't shee me- 'hic'- comin'!"

Kiba's jaw dropped before he started laughing and snorting, falling off from the crate and hitting his ass on the floor. "Haha- ow-ww! Fuck, hahaha! Lee's fucking drunk after one sip!" He gasped, leaning back against the crate instead and shaking his head.

Brows drawing close, Gaara slowly set down his can and stared at the tall man. "Uh, no offense, Gaara, but you keep some weird company." Naruto muttered beside him before snickering as Kiba's laughter got to him. "He's not really gonna go off on his own, is he?"

"Expect the worst." Gaara replied with the first-hand knowledge of witnessing Lee do crazy things while _sober_.

"D-don't _worry_ Gaara," Lee said wisely, raising a dignified finger. He grinned and shifted into what might have been a fighting stance, if he weren't swaying back and forth precariously. One eye was oddly wider than the other as he hiccuped. "Ah can kill three dead-dirty-bambis with one hit! 'Hic! No- four zombies! Shix, even!"

Lee started to walk backwards, but tripped over an empty crate and fell onto his ass. He blinked widely and looked around in confusion, as if trying to figure out who'd tripped him. He swayed, and suddenly swung up into an oddly graceful crouch. "Y-you shee? They're gonna- 'hic- try to get us! So I'll get 'em first!"

The drunk grabbed an empty beer bottle and stumbled to the edge of the roof. He hurled it down into the street, and actually managed to bean a zombie across the top of its head. The sound of breaking glass and dead moans made Lee giggle while he swayed.

Sighing, Gaara locked eyes with Naruto and scowled when the blond man jerked a thumb at Lee. Apparently Lee was _his_ responsibility for being in his team while everyone else was either laughing or busy getting more drinks. "That's enough, Lee." He set down his can and headed next to the other man, tapping his shoulder once. "You're going to draw more walkers towards us."

"_Gaara_," Lee wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders and leaned heavily against him with a world weary sigh. He brought their faces close together and frowned. His breath smelled like he'd had a lot more than a mere sip of beer. "You're right. 'Hic! You're too sherioush and you- 'hic- need to- to lighten up, but you're always right about this shtuff. 'Hic!"

Lee abruptly let go of the redhead and stumbled away, back from the ledge. Just when it looked like he was going to trip and fall again, he suddenly dashed toward the door in a full sprint. "I'll draw them away! Protect the others!"

Finding that the closed door was in his way, Lee simply barreled through it and continued running down the stairs.

"Oh shit, he's gone." Kiba wheezed, holding his stomach and already a shade of red from laughing.

Gaara jerked from his frozen position, his eyes still wide from Lee's face suddenly filling his vision. With a disconcerted growl, he took after the taller man and tried not to fall down the stairs as he did. Lee was going to get himself killed, then Tenten would get mad at him, and Gaara would _really_ have to kill the idiot.

"Well." Naruto declared to those left in the room. "More for us then! Grab your own crate, boys!"

* * *

"Miss Sakura?" Lee approached his crush with a bright smile and pink cheeks, as he did almost every day. She was sitting with Naruto and Sai, snacking on a granola bar while chatting with her friends. Gaara and Tenten were trailing behind Lee, with their own lunches in hand. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Sakura smiled and flipped her hair out of her eyes with a patient smile at Lee. She still hadn't quite made up her mind about how she felt about him, and had grown into the habit of half-humoring him and half-deterring him. She ate lunch with him almost every day, but always in a group with the others, never alone.

"Oh. It's caterpillar-brows, no-brows and the tomboy." Sai said, earning a smack in the back of the head by Sakura.

Tenten's eye twitched but she smiled at Sakura and set her lunch down on the table. "One day, you'll get my name right." She warned Sai before unpacking her meal on the opposite side of the table next to Naruto. She scooted over so Gaara could sit next to her, effectively leaving the only seat left across Gaara and next to Sakura. Winking at Lee, she hid a grin by looking at Naruto instead. "You'll be glad to know that Konohamaru's getting better at handling throwing knives. Even if he says it's so he can take over for you one day."

Naruto chuckled and shut his eyes into happy curves. "That kid's got spirit. Even if he keeps pulling pranks on people."

"I think you taught him half of those pranks anyway," Lee pointed out. His smile widened at Tenten's wink, and he took his seat next to Sakura. He pulled his lunch out of his shoulder bag and set it down on the table in front of him. He also pulled out a bottle of diet root beer, which he'd come to find was Sakura's favorite soda. He slid it in front of her with a blush. "I found this earlier today, and I thought you would like it."

"Oh, thanks Lee," Sakura blinked in surprise and picked up the drink. It was even her favorite brand. "I thought we ran out."

"We did, but it found that in a staff lounge while I was raiding mini-fridges." Lee pulled out his own water bottle and set it next to his lunch. "I am just sorry that it is not cold for you."

"He went through every fridge to look for it." Gaara's lips thinned as he poured a can of meat sauce over the boiled pasta he'd asked Hinata to cook for him. He mixed the red sauce thoroughly.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm and she smiled at Lee in thanks. "You didn't have to do that." She said, popping it open and setting it to the side first. "Are you learning a skill right now? I haven't gotten around to attending any of the scheduled sessions, but I've been training Moegi in first aid. She's the only one who's shown an interest in it."

"Yes, I am learning wilderness survival from Kiba, and some weaponry with Tenten and Gaara of course." Lee pulled out a can opener and removed the lid of his health soup. He'd gotten into the habit of eating the stuff cold, since it was a hassle to heat it up. He'd even learned to like it that way. "I have also been teaching a couple of people self defense methods. I would love to join you and Moegi for one of your lessons! I already know some first aid, but a refresher course would be helpful."

"Just let me know when you'd be able to join us and I'll bring out some basics I haven't reviewed with Moegi in a while," Sakura obliged.

"Lee was just telling me how much he admires your medical work," Tenten commented, gesturing to Sakura with a knowing grin at Lee. "Right, Gaara?" She nudged her friend.

Gaara had instant pasta dangling from his fork and he shot Tenten an annoyed look. Biting off the strands, he chewed and swallowed before saying, "Lee won't stop talking about you." Taking another forkful, he went back to eating while Naruto snorted into his food.

"What do you see in this flat-chested woman with a large forehead?" Sai asked, earning another thump from Sakura.

Lee's pink flush immediately turned tomato red and he purposefully averted his eyes _away_ from Sakura and her chest- flat or otherwise- and failed to keep the mortification out of his voice. Had he been that obvious? Did _everyone_ know how he felt about her? "I- I think that Sakura is a very smart, pretty, reliable person. That is not easy to find under our circumstances, but I think I would still be able to appreciate her if we had met before the outbreak."

"Thank you, Lee," Sakura said quietly, without looking directly at the man. She took a stalling bite of her granola.

"Of course!" he responded, straightening in his seat and smiling, trying to overcome his embarrassment.

Naruto snorted. "You two need to get to know each other a little better. Sakura hasn't shown you her temper of doom, and she hasn't seen you drunk."

"_Na-ru-to_." Sakura said through a gritted grin. "I only lose my temper when you're the one annoying me."

Taking pity on her friend, Tenten stepped on Naruto's foot and smiled as she switched topics, ignoring the blond man's yelp. "Where did you learn how to be a medic?"

Sakura's face brightened at the memory. "Oh! I took an apprenticeship under Dr. Tsunade. She's the best surgeon in the whole country! A lot of what I know now is based on her techniques and the lessons she taught me."

"Dr. Tsunade was a gambler and a drunk." Gaara said, recalling news articles about the woman. Tsunade was the best, before the medical world caught on to her hobbies.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation as she regarded the redhead. Her grip clenched around her last piece of granola. "She's a brilliant doctor. Her hobbies outside the operating room have nothing to do with that."

"I am sure she was an amazing teacher if you learned so much from her," Lee said quickly, glancing at Gaara. Sometimes he wondered if the man went out of his way to say rude things. "Maybe you and I could talk about your apprenticeship later, and you could teach me some first aide that you have already covered with Moegi."

"That's okay, Lee, I can just teach you during a session with Moegi," Sakura countered deftly. What Lee was describing sounded too much like a date. Sakura took a drink from her soda and sighed in appreciation.

Gaara looked away after Lee's gaze moved on.

"You're all welcome to join me for weapon making too." Tenten added. She nibbled at the edge of her spoon, trying to make her food last longer. "I think all of us are capable in our own ways. You just need to find what you're good at and stick with it."

"That's a good attitude to have, Tenten." Naruto nodded. "With everyone working together, I'm sure we'll pull through no matter what happens."

* * *

Gaara couldn't sleep. Looking up at the dark ceiling, the redhead lay on his mattress and rubbed his forearms to ward off the incoming chill. Autumn was finally seeping into the mall's unused vents, past the thick walls and enclosed spaces where they had no way to get the heaters on again. They'd already raided the nearby gas station, and the surrounding houses, but everything would be stored for the coming winter.

He could hear Tenten's soft breath from near his head, where she'd shifted closer earlier in the night. All three mattresses were now placed next to each other, blankets combined and piled on top to provide more warmth.

Shifting in his place, Gaara slipped out one hand and stared at his palm, distractedly amazed at the callouses he now had from handling weapons so much. He was still the same person who'd gone to work everyday and tracked Kazekage Industries' top executives and their files, but he was also a zombie-killer now with a team to lead and protect.

It was easy to forget his own worries and doubts when there was something immediate he could do, or some problem to solve. Left alone, he only had the hole where his family was and the growing attachment he had for something he couldn't afford to have in his life.

"Cannot sleep?" Lee's head rose from his pillow on the other side of Tenten as he spoke softly. His eyes were glazed sleepily and his bowl cut was ruffled. It was still dark in their section of the mall, but he could just make out Gaara's outline. Lee yawned quietly.

"Nn." Gaara turned his head to look at Lee, lowering his hand back to his side. His friend looked different in the low light, more tangible and alive. He was quiet for a few seconds as Tenten uttered a small whine and burrowed her face deeper into her pillow. When her breathing deepened again, Gaara looked over her shoulder at the other man. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked in a whisper.

Lee's brows furrowed at the odd question. He rubbed an eye and tried to blink away some of his sleepiness. "Of course not," he whispered back. "Why would I be afraid of you, Mr. Sabaku?"

Gaara licked the inside of his teeth in thought. Maybe 'afraid' wasn't the right term. He looked up at the ceiling again. It was hard to put thoughts into words especially when he himself didn't know what he wanted, whether validation, an explanation, or something else. "When you first saw me kill a zombie, there was a look on your face. I've seen it on other people's faces too.

"Questioning how I could kill. Wondering if I enjoyed it," he murmured, eyes growing lidded as he spoke. "...Even if killing zombies means making sure other people live."

Lee started to reply automatically, but stopped himself as he thought about Gaara's question. He slowly shook his head back and forth as he whispered. "I guess I was a bit scared of you at first, but not anymore. It was hard to understand why you never hesitated. You made it seem easy whenever you killed them."

Lee paused and glanced down as Tenten shifted in her sleep, but she stilled after a moment and Lee continued. "Now I know you better, and I know that you do not do it because you want to."

Gaara's gaze slid towards Lee and the tightness between his brows grew faint. Lee's answer brought mixed feelings, but prominent among them was the same comfort his family usually gave him. "Not everyone wants to take action or hear bad news, even if it's the truth." He whispered. "My father taught me to do both when I was young. To observe what was happening and act without hesitation, without lies."

He slowly turned to his side and propped his head up with his arm, careful not to disturb the woman between them. He stared at Lee and took in the faint lines of his dim features. "...What was your family like?"

"I did not have much of a family," Lee murmured. He shifted and propped his head up like Gaara did, so they could talk more easily. "My parents died before I turned four, and I did not have any relatives to take care of me. I was put in foster care for a while, before the government finally found my uncle and placed me with him. I was a teenager by then, and I got into trouble a lot, but he straightened me out." Lee's sleepy expression became a nostalgic smile. The smile wavered a little when he remembered why he hadn't heard from his uncle in months. "I hope he is okay. He is a strong person, but he is also very soft hearted. I could imagine him trying to help someone who had been bitten, and getting hurt himself."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement even if Lee probably couldn't see much of what he did in the dark. "Just like you." Inhaling deeply, the redhead felt a chill up his back and pulled the covers higher up his body. Someone else would console Lee for losing his parents at a young age, but Gaara knew what it felt like to have a deceased parent brought up again and again. "I don't think my family is still alive," he whispered. "Everyone still has hope, but the odds are small for mine."

Looking down at Tenten, he murmured in a softer tone. "You and Tenten are the closest thing to family I have left."

Lee paused in silence for a moment, touched. Gaara wasn't a sentimental person, and was always blunt with what he had to say, so Lee knew he was behind honest. "I suppose you are right," he said. He shifted and laid his head back down on his pillow, eyes drooping. "You really mean a lot to Tenten and I. I am glad we have each other. Goodnight, Mr. Sabaku."

"Gaara" The redhead murmured as he laid back down as well. "Just call me Gaara."

* * *

"Tenten and the kids should be back," Lee murmured, frowning to himself he hovered near the mall door. He was in charge of letting the scouting group inside once they made it back, checking them for injuries, and generally making sure they got inside the building safely. Today however, they were running a little late.

Tenten was supposed to be taking Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon on their first scouting mission since they'd been brought to the mall. The teenagers had been growing restless indoors, and Tenten volunteered to take them out. The other scouting groups had already made it back, and now Lee was growing a bit anxious.

Just before it could seem like the group was really in trouble, Konohamaru dashed through the alleyway followed by Moegi, Udon and Tenten. Their faces were pale but they had the sacks of rice slung over their backs. They were all sweaty and covered in bits of blood, but there were no visible wounds on their bodies. Akamaru started to growl and bark sharply from where he guarded the gate as the horde of zombies grew thicker around the fence.

"Open the gate!" Shikamaru called from his post high above.

As all four of the scouting group slipped through the gap in the fence, they dropped the sacks of rice and panted as they got their breath back. "We did it!" Konohamaru cheered, looking up at Lee with pride in his eyes. Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Tenten barked, "Get them inside."

Moegi turned to the woman in confusion. "Miss Tenten-?"

"Lee. Please. Get them inside." Tenten repeated, her pupils dilated and unfocused. She could barely hear Akamaru's barks and the moans surrounding them.

Lee immediately did as he was told, his brows furrowed as he tugged open the door and gestured for the teenagers to file through. After they grumbled, picked up the sacks and dragged their feet in confusion, he circled around and herded them in. "We will be right inside in a moment! Take your rice to Choji and he will know what to do with it. Wash away all that blood before you eat!" he called after them, then shut the door and moved next to Tenten, who was bent over and still panting.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked softly. On the other side of the fence, zombies were shambling toward them, groaning and trying to reach through the wire unsuccessfully. Lee wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting flesh and pulled his friend closer to the building.

Tenten shuddered under Lee's hands and looked up at her friend with a strange twist of her lips. She suddenly gripped his arms and shut her eyes tight, little shocked sobs catching in her throat even when her eyes remained dry. "L-Lee." She breathed out raggedly as she reached down and tugged the lower left leg of her pants up. The dark fabric was already soaked at the end where blood oozed down from a bite mark on her calf. Her hands were cold on Lee's arms as she wobbled.

The door to the building opened with a bang as Gaara rushed out, looking around the place until he spotted Tenten. He'd spotted the group coming back from the balcony, and noticed Tenten's faltering run right away. Even from where he stood, he could see the wound on her leg and the look on her face, and he knew that she was going to die. The redhead felt his throat constrict as he stared at the two figures.

Lee's jaw dropped in horror. He clung tightly to his friend, as his vision seemed to narrow and his heart thundered painfully. "But- that-" He shuddered and shook his head.

"I d-don't know how much time I have," she choked out, clinging in her friend's arms.

"Do not talk like that." Lee put the back of his fingers across Tenten's forehead and looked into her dazed eyes closely. Her temperature was bordering on feverish, and she had sickly dark circles under her eyes. "You will be okay, alright?" His mind roved for a solution, but even Lee could understand that hope was bleak. But dammit, he refused to accept that his best friend was going to die! There had to be something that they could do about it! He began leading her toward the door, never letting go of her shivering form. "You will be okay. We will help you, you can fight the virus, we just need some... some ice or something to combat the fever. Alright?"

"Lee, she's infected." As soon as it came out of his mouth, Gaara felt a numbness spreading through him with the knowledge that Lee would hate him for this. He stood between them and the door, his breath coming fast as they approached. Part of his mind was already working out the consequences of letting an infected person inside, the possibilities of a developed strain that could affect even those who were immune, everyone unable to do anything once Tenten died and turned- the death of another member of their group because they'd let one in. Those cold, clinical thoughts brought a sick feeling to his stomach he'd never let anyone find out about.

Tenten already looked worse off than other people he'd seen bitten, but the woman was still struggling not to lose coherence. She looked up at him when he spoke and her face crumpled. Gaara knew then that he would have traded places with her were it possible.

Lee stopped and his eyes widened at Gaara. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have expected this kind of reaction from the redhead, who was always clinical and cold for the sake of the greater good in these situations, but... this was Tenten.

"Gaara..." Lee said quietly, shaking his head in denial. "She is not- not dead yet. We have to _try_."

Tenten's lips trembled as she looked back and forth between the two men. Her breath was already becoming strained as she leaned against her friend. Lee gripped her closer, his expression becoming stubborn as he faced Gaara.

Gaara held his ground. "We can't let her inside. We can't put everyone else at risk." He said in an even tone, looking only at Lee so he wouldn't have to see Tenten's face. The man had to understand. They couldn't _experiment_ with what little medicine they had on Tenten. Gaara's brows knotted when they were finally close enough for him to hear how ragged Tenten's breathing was. His hands clenched at his sides. "The least we can do is keep her from turning." He said quietly.

"Lee-" Tenten coughed, looking up at her friend through the feverish haze she was in. "He's- He's right. I can feel...something changing me." She shivered as tears began pooling at the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to be one of them!"

"Tenten..." Lee wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly, hiding her face against his shoulder. Tenten's knees gave out and Lee gently helped lower her to the pavement. He knelt with her, only holding tighter when she tried to pull away. "What... what are you trying to say, Gaara? We _should_ try to stop her from turning, but we are running out of time! We should get her some ice and some water."

"It's too late." Gaara finally lowered his gaze to the back of Tenten's head, his pulse speeding up when he saw her weakly trying to push Lee away. There was a prickling sensation behind his eyes and his clenched hands began to tremble as he took a step towards the figures on the ground. His voice came out strained as he stood in front of them. "Tenten, I have to."

Fighting to push her face up from Lee's shoulder, Tenten clutched the front of her friend's shirt. Her skin was already turning a sickly pale color and the veins along her neck and arms were inflamed with the virus. For someone as strong as she was, Tenten was crying openly now. "You need to kill me," she whispered.

Lee shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head once. Tenten's broken voice was making it hard for him to breathe. "Do not say that," he murmured. He pulled her back and looked her in the face, furrowing his brows. Her skin seemed to be getting hotter quickly. "You do not have to give up so quickly. Do not say that, okay?"

"It's too late, Lee," Tenten brought her hand over her mouth and gave a choked sob. She pushed at his chest, trying to pull away. "You need to get away from me."

Gaara inhaled deeply and smothered the trembling of his body with a stoic voice. "Let her go, Lee. It will be harder to see her turn."

"Are you alright down there? I'm calling Sakura." Shikamaru called from his post, the man already disappearing from the fourth floor balcony.

What little strength Tenten had left led her to snap her head up and weakly cup Lee's face in her palms. "Please, please don't let anyone else see me like this." Her voice was already cracking, her eyes losing their vibrant brown color.

"If he won't do it, I will." Gaara spoke softly, lowering his gaze to the ground before turning around. Sitting on the staircase near the door was Lee's pouch, and Gaara found himself heading its way with just one thought in his mind. Tenten's death would be as painless as possible.

"Please stop saying that," Lee pleaded. He put his hand over Tenten's on his face and his eyes widened at how damp and cold her fingers were. She was looking at him, but her eyes were unfocused and feverish. Lee shifted his arm to support her shoulders as Tenten started to sway off balance. His eyes were drawn to her bloody leg, where the pant leg had fallen halfway over the bite mark. The blood looked gruesome and sick next to her paling skin. Lee shook his head again, sharply. "Tenten, please, do not look so afraid... I am right here for you, I promise, okay?"

Tenten tried to crack a smile despite the pain that radiated from the bite wound. "You..were always...here for me." The trembling began to grow worse and the whites of her eyes started to turn pink. "Be strong for me now."

A single click sounded in the service entrance, rising above the moans of the dead surrounding the fence. Gaara clutched Lee's gun in one hand, the other letting Lee's pouch slide down to the ground. Covering the gleaming metal barrel with his palm, he cocked it down at the ground as he headed back to Tenten's side.

When he was close enough for Tenten to see what he was carrying, she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around Lee with her back towards Gaara, and placed a single kiss on her friend's cheek. "Goodbye."

The silent gesture was signal enough. Gaara fired at the nape of Tenten's neck and shut his eyes when he heard her last breath. Akamaru began to howl.

Lee flinched violently and gasped in shock. Eyes round with horror, Lee looked up at Gaara, then back down at Tenten. She was still in his arms, limp and suddenly heavy. Her head was falling off her shoulders at a sick, unnatural angle. Her blood was all over him, wet, violently red, and still warm as it soaked into his clothes. Lee shuddered, and couldn't stop shaking as his dead friend rolled out of his arms onto the pavement. He scrambled back, and looked up at Gaara with horrified, accusing eyes.

"Gaara- but, she-" Lee shook his head. His vision jerked down to the blood all over his arms and clothing, and his stomach recoiled. Lee turned away, ducking his head and retched onto the pavement.

Gunpowder and blood filled Gaara's nose and he'd opened his eyes just to catch the look on Lee's face before the man began to vomit. His chest was heaving, aching from loss, and he felt like it would burst from the pressure inside, but the redhead had one more thing to do.

Gaara flipped the safety latch back on the gun and tucked it behind his jeans as he crouched down. Gently picking up Tenten's lifeless form, he rolled her onto her back and began to position her body as if she were just sleeping, just when Sakura rushed out with her medical bag in hand.

She was screaming by the time Gaara shut Tenten's eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

It didn't matter how many times Lee washed himself, his hands, his face. He could still feel Tenten's blood on his skin and her last kiss on his cheek. He couldn't stop shuddering with the memory, and he couldn't eat or drink without vomiting since she had died. Right now, in the dark alone on the mattresses they had shared, he couldn't stop the tears from coming as he clutched Tenten's pillow in ragged silence.

Lee knew that his uncle Gai had taught him that real men could cry with pride, but this was not a moment Lee could be proud of. What he was feeling hurt too much for that.

Out in the hallway, Gaara averted his eyes from Lee's curled form once again. Each voiceless gasp and the few times Lee's shuddering breath echoed against the walls, brought a weightless, twisted ache in his stomach and a pain in his chest. His clenched fingers were still pressed over his heart; already numb from the cold breeze blowing through the hall.

Gaara wondered if he was going crazy, because he could almost hear Tenten's voice telling him to stop being a loner and get in bed already, could see the twin buns on her head under the moonlight seeping in from the mall's windows just like all those times the three of them just sat down and talked, could hear her laughing over one of Lee's jokes, and now her prone form lowered down a grave inexpertly dug on one side of the mall's garden.

He stared at the row of dark shops blankly before slowly getting up and walking down the other side of the hallway. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight, and Lee was crying enough tears for both of them


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaara, my friend, you're insane. Are you sure you want to guide your group there?" Naruto shook his head as he pored over Gaara's mapped route. They were in the atrium- a place that had inevitably become the meeting room slash function hall for the remaining survivors -who were finally continuing their plans of spreading out to a second location over a hand-drawn map made by Sai. It was almost an exact copy of the city map save for Sai noting down where roads were blocked and where some safe houses were located. "Everyone's having a hard time deciding whether to stay or go, but you'd better expect at least six or seven to come with you."

Gaara crossed his arms across from the blond man and exhaled through his nose. "That's the best place I could find within the area we've scouted. The other places are either full of walkers or lack any source of food and supplies."

Tapping his finger on the chosen spot, Naruto ran over the marks Gaara made. "Going from the mall to the office blocks is easy. But how the hell are you going to reach the Crimson Sand? There's a maze of side streets from here to there and It's practically at the edge of the city!"

"If there are any survivors out there, a big hotel like that is a good place to look for them." Shikamaru said, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "Haahh...if we stick to the roofs and head uphill when we need to cross the streets, we might be able to make it."

"It is not impossible," Lee approached the group just in time to hear the just of their conversation. His eyes were still red and puffy from last night, and his hair wasn't as glossy as usual, but he seemed to have otherwise pulled himself together. He cleared his throat with a small cough, then gestured to the map.

"If we can manage to make it past these streets unnoticed by the hordes, the rest of the way will just need some planning to make sure we never get cornered. Shikamaru is right, we just need to stay uphill and exploit every advantage or distraction we can manage."

Naruto reached into a bag next to the table and pulled out a water bottle, tossing it to Lee. He caught it and shot the blonde a grateful look before taking a generous drink to wash the cottony taste out of his mouth.

Gaara kept his eyes on the map as he traced the route again. Subconsciously, he tensed at Lee's presence nearby, and Tenten's death flashed raw and painful across his mind again. For a moment, he could smell the gunpowder that lingered on his palms since yesterday.

"I need names by tomorrow. I need to know who's coming with me to form a strategy," he said. There would be some trouble once they reached the side streets, especially if both ends were filled with zombies. Their best bet would be to have fighters in front of their party and back, but there were only a handful of them who'd ever killed a zombie.

"Count me in." Shikamaru said, shrugging when Naruto looked at him in surprise. "What? I like sitting up there all day, but I heard the view's great at the Crimson Sand." The man pulled out another cigarette from his pack and lit it with a match.

"If you're sure, Shikamaru. You'd better let Chouji and Ino know about that," Naruto warned, seeming troubled at having to part with one of his friends. Without anyone making a clear decision yet, it had been easy just to plan and talk things out.

"I will go with you, Gaara," Lee murmured, eyes averted from the redhead as he spoke. It wasn't easy to be around the man after what had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to avoid him either. Tenten wouldn't have wanted that. Lee had been having a horrible internal battle last night, caught between misery that one of his last friends left had been killed in his arms, anger at Gaara for being so cold, and tortured by the clear reasons in hindsight that things had needed to happen the way they did.

Lee still couldn't bring himself to look at Gaara, however. He knew that he couldn't hate his friend, but he wasn't quite comfortable around him yet, either.

Gaara glanced up at Lee but faltered when the other man wouldn't meet his eyes. "Don't decide so quickly." His voice sounded strangely subdued so he made an effort to steel himself. "Everyone who comes with me will have little chance of seeing anyone here again."

"Hey, don't be so grim. If you do find other survivors along the way, you can send them here." Naruto said, clapping Gaara on the shoulder. "Hell, if you can find a clear path between here and there, we might even be able to send more people to you. This place will fucking freeze in the winter and that hotel's pretty big."

Lee nodded in agreement. "We should try to stay in contact as much as possible. If something happens, we should still be able to rely on each other as best we can."

Sakura appeared from a hallway on the other side of the atrium. She approached the group with her usual confident, quick stride, but her expression faltered when she saw that Lee had joined. She spoke to Naruto, but walked around the table to stand next to Lee. "I spoke to a few more people, and it looks like Hinata and Kiba want to go with Gaara's team to the new location. They're still debating it to an extent, but it looks likely that they'll go."

She turned toward Lee and put a hand on his shoulder, concern in her brow as she noted the dark circles under his eyes and the blotchy quality to his skin. "How are you feeling?" she murmured.

"I am fine, thank you," Lee replied noncommittally, his eyes still on the map. He didn't pull away, but his shoulder hunched awkwardly against her touch. Any other time he would have been ecstatic to receive Sakura's attention, but under the circumstances he'd rather she left him be. "We were just considering the plans for moving to Crimson Sand."

Sakura flinched at the sudden withdrawal Lee was showing. She might have been undecided about Lee's attentions, but she'd grown used to them over time. "Oh...are you planning to go with them?"

It was harder than ever to stay in the same room as Lee, and Gaara found himself glaring at the hand Sakura had on the man's back. His crossed arms tightened against his chest with the memory of Lee's terrified, wide eyes looking up at him from Tenten's corpse. No one openly blamed him for her death, but he wasn't deaf to the whispers of how he could kill her so easily- some of which had come from the mouths of people who were in this very room.

"Maah, well, I'm heading back to my post." Shikamaru said, getting up from the table once he sensed the tension going on among the people beside him. Taking a puff of his cigarette, he waved at them and walked off with wisps of smoke lingering around him.

Lee nodded and waved to Shikamaru half heartedly. He glanced at Sakura, but didn't hold her gaze. "I am planning to go, for now. At least, I want to make sure they arrive safely."

"Oh, I see." Sakura nodded and squeezed Lee's shoulder. He furrowed his brow and took a breath. He finally glanced up at Gaara, and his lips twitched down at the tension. He rubbed his face. "I am going to go to the kitchens and try to eat something. Would anyone like me to bring something back?"

"I'm fine here," Naruto said with a shrug. "I just ate."

"I'll go with you," Sakura suggested. "I want to make sure you're not getting sick."

"No, thank you," Lee winced and shook his head. "I will be right back."

As Lee stood up and left Sakura to stare after him, Gaara lowered his eyes back down on the table. It was over. Whatever closeness he'd felt with Lee was buried under his own actions and the hate Lee surely felt for him now. His only recourse now was to do what he did best- focus on the mission without hesitation.

* * *

Gaara wondered if maybe he should just pack his bedding and move to another wing. Curled up on his side, he stared at the shop a few feet away from him, taking in the by now familiar signs advertising for cheap printers and ink. He tensed when he heard a rustle from behind him, unwilling to turn around and face the other man. The empty space between them was cold and heavy, and he just wanted to stand up and leave. He hadn't been able to sleep since that day anyway, whether he was on the mattress or sitting alone on the roof.

Lee sat down on his side of the mattresses. They still hadn't pulled the bedding apart since they'd lost Tenten, but he and Gaara never slept close enough to one another to conserve heat like they were supposed to. Lee sighed quietly and took a quick swig from his water bottle, then laid down and settled his head on the pillow. The silence in the air was so thick he could almost feel it on his skin.

Shifting the blankets over his legs, Lee rolled over. He stared at the back of Gaara's head, wondering if the man would say anything tonight, or only pretend to sleep again. If Tenten were here... she would probably smack Lee and tell him to approach Gaara first, so that they could talk out what was bothering them, and she'd poke fun at Gaara until she got a reaction out of him. Lee took a breath and opened his mouth... but let it go with a sigh and closed his eyes. He shuddered and tried not to remember the shock he'd felt when the bullet had broken Tenten's body.

When nothing came from Lee's end, Gaara tugged the covers tighter around himself and shut his eyes. It felt like there was weight pushing down on him whenever he and Lee were alone, and it was starting to affect how he acted even when they were with other people. He was willing to take the full blame of Tenten's death if it would help everyone move on and function as they normally did, but he hadn't been prepared for the backlash he was feeling.

Lee was his closest friend left, even more than his newly realized camaraderie with Naruto, even more than the protectiveness he felt over Hinata. The silence between them was hurting him and part of him wished Lee would just stay here so he wouldn't have to feel this way or see the accusations in Lee's eyes.

Lee blinked slowly, feeling tired in several different ways. Watching the back of Gaara's head, he could see that the man was unnaturally still, and his shoulders were tense. Lee finally forced his voice to work.

"Gaara?" he murmured softly. He paused, listening to their breath in the mild dark. "Are you awake?"

Lee's voice suddenly sounded much deeper than it usually did, and it brought shocks of cold up his spine and an unexplained warmth to his ears. Gaara let out a breath he'd been holding in and clenched his jaw before speaking, "...Go to sleep."

There was silence for a few more minutes. Lee closed his eyes and rolled over, feeling numb as he faced away from his friend. He clenched his fist against the bedsheets, brows furrowed in frustration. His chest hurt when he noticed Tenten's smell on the edge of his pillow, and wished it wouldn't remind him of blood.

* * *

"Hey, Kiba!" Lee jogged through the atrium to the other man's side, waving in greeting. Kiba was standing in front of Sai's map, explaining to Hinata why the trip from the mall to Crimson Sand was going to be so dangerous. He was still trying to persuade her that staying at the mall would be better, but at the same time he seemed begrudgingly resigned to their departure. He glanced up when he heard Lee call to him.

"Hello, Miss Hinata," Lee greeted the woman as well, giving her a small smile. She returned the expression, but Lee had to look away quickly when he noticed the pity in her pale eyes. Hinata was kind to him, and knew first hand what it felt like to lose someone to the undead right in front of your eyes, but Lee wasn't ready to discuss what had happened yet.

"Have either of you seen Gaara around? I heard he got the final list of people who are going to Crimson Sand."

"Everybody's looking for Gaara." Kiba frowned at Lee's interruption. "Even those brats have been looking for him all week. Is everyone suddenly coming with us?""

Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's arm and looked over her shoulder at Lee. "I think he mentioned going to the roof the last time I saw him." Her forehead creased in worry as she asked, "I...I saw your name on the list. Are you okay with moving?"

"Oh, of course," Lee smiled at Hinata in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Why did everyone assume that he wanted to stay at the mall instead of going with Gaara? It was true that he was having doubts- mostly because he wasn't happy about leaving Sakura- but if things didn't work out he had confidence he could come back, right?

To be entirely honest he'd had a few choice moments of doubt when he'd wondered how he could travel with Tenten's murderer, but he'd immediately slapped himself and ran laps through the mall as punishment for thinking that way. It wasn't Gaara's fault. It wasn't easy to accept, but it was true. Tenten would have smacked him for believing otherwise.

"Thank you, I will go check on the roof," Lee said, backing away quickly and smiling at the two. "I will talk to you later!" He turned and darted off toward the stairs, before Hinata could show him anymore concern.

Shikamaru was lounging on the bottom step of the stairs to the roof, a book perched on his knee and a bored look on his face when he spotted Lee heading his way. He scooted to one side and waved at him. "Yo. Never seen you come by here before." Shikamaru dragged the shogi board he'd been playing against himself with to the side. "Someone's still up there and he looks like he wants some space."

Even before Tenten's death, the roof had become a lot of people's favorite place for meditation and solitude. A place to grieve or just release pent up emotions. It was the quiet that really drew Shikamaru to stay there in the first place, with the roof high enough that you wouldn't even hear the moans from below. Lately, with Tenten's recent death, the roof was also drawing more people with Shikamaru resigning himself to guard duty when he wasn't on his shift.

"Hello, thank you, Shikamaru," Lee smiled at the man and waved, but his eyes were tight and determined. He stepped over the man's shogi board and continued up the stairs quickly. "But I think Gaara has had enough space lately."

"Okay, just make sure the door's closed after you. It's freezing up there." Shikamaru turned back to his board with a sigh.

* * *

The wind whistled past and back where Gaara sat, billowing the thick scarf he'd wrapped around his face. Legs spread and bent in front of him, he was listening to a battery operated radio he'd found in one of the shops, all the while jotting down little dots on a sketchpad. Unlike those who'd come up here to think, he'd gotten sick of brooding over irreparable things and had renewed his efforts in finding other survivors.

The radio crackled when he adjusted the antennae a few degrees south and he marked its position on the pad. He hadn't heard any voices yet, but if Naruto was able to broadcast from the mall, then there could be others doing the same.

When the door opened a few feet behind him, he felt a chill go through the coat he had on. Shikamaru never let anyone go past when someone else was on the roof. There were only two people who'd be stubborn enough to push past him, and Gaara's grip tightened on the pencil when he glanced back and saw Lee emerge from the door.

"Gaara," Lee shut the door behind him as he stepped onto the roof. He shivered in the wind and crossed his arms. He frowned at the redhead's back and walked quickly to close the distance between them. "What are you doing up here? I have been looking for you."

Gaara's brows knotted visibly and he turned back to the cityscape below them. Was Lee pretending or did he really not notice the growing distance between them? Lee hadn't looked him in the eye since Tenten's death, let alone spent any downtime with him- though that was also Gaara's fault for avoiding him.

"Preparing for the move." He answered, his voice a little hoarse from keeping silent for so long. "If you have something to discuss with me, we'll talk later."

Lee's frown deepened. He wondered briefly what the hoarse tone to Gaara's voice meant. Was he getting sick? Feeling upset or emotional? Lee felt off balance and petulant, because he honestly didn't know. How could he know how Gaara was feeling if the man kept avoiding him? The determination in Lee's characteristically round eyes flashed as he stepped around Gaara and plopped pointedly down across from him. He crossed his legs and sat up. "No, I think we should talk right now. How are you feeling? You know, it would be easy to get sick in the cold up here."

With Lee blocking his line of sight, Gaara instinctively pulled his legs closer to himself and glared at the other man. "I can take care of myself." He said curtly and began to gather his things. There was a prickling sensation on his skin that had little to do with the cold and more with Lee's sudden questioning and attention. He _knew_Lee blamed him for Tenten's death so the care in his words just sounded empty and false.

Lee's fists clenched and his jaw squared in irritation. His stomach churned sickly at Gaara's attitude, queasiness matching his unease. The glare in the redhead's eyes felt unwarranted and cruel, and it was making Lee's frustration rise. He leaned forward quickly and put a hand over Gaara's radio, gripping it tightly. "Gaara, do not leave. I am trying to talk to you. You have been avoiding me for days, and I cannot stand for it any longer."

Lee's hand on his radio had a growl making it past Gaara's lips. "What do you want from me? There's nothing to talk about." He tugged his scarf higher, feeling the cold biting on his cheeks and the ache in his chest coming back. Change didn't come easily for Gaara, even if he could react quickly enough to survive. And just when he'd come to accept a friend's death and the loss of something he'd unconsciously hoped for, Lee was breaking down his walls.

His breath came out fast and fogging in the cool air. "I don't need you reminding me that I killed her."

"That is not what I am trying to do," Lee snapped. "Will you just shut up and listen to me for a moment? For the love of youth..."

Lee rubbed his face in exasperation. He glared darkly at Gaara, and shuddered against the wind chill. "I do not blame you for what happened, alright? I cannot even describe how angry I am with you, after everything, and your attitude since then makes me want to hit you, but I do not blame you."

Gaara sat back, the glare still present in his eyes but his mind reeling from Lee's words. He hadn't expected this, or for Lee to keep pushing him when he'd wanted to stop talking. He'd forgotten how stubborn the other man could be. "...You never told me that. You couldn't even look me in the eye afterwards. What was I supposed to think?" He felt a tremble in his chest and his face felt warm against the cold air. He hated confrontations.

The tone of his voice turned cold as his eyes narrowed. "Why are you even coming along with me? There are more reasons for you to stay here than to put up with my attitude."

"We need to stay together, Gaara," Lee said quickly. He shook his head, but continued to return the glare. "I... I am still angry, and I really wanted to hate you for what happened, but I could not do it. Tenten would have hit me for thinking like that."

Lee sat straighter and took a deep, shuddering breath. It was hard to say her name out loud, in the past tense like this. His fingers clenched and unclenched. "We need to stay together. Without Tenten, you are the closest friend I have here. She would have wanted us to rely on each other, and you will need someone to support you as the leader of the team that is going to Crimson Sand. The only other person in the group that gets along with you is Hinata."

"What about Sakura? Coming with me means risking never seeing her again." Gaara flinched when that came out, not intending to bring up that topic when it was irrelevant right now. Tenten had completed the bond all three of them had, but Lee's infatuation with Sakura was a different matter that he didn't want to address.

"I can't afford fighting with you when I need to keep everyone in the group alive." He said, trying not to show the ache building in his chest. "Just drop the matter and leave me alone." He averted his eyes and took hold of the radio opposite of Lee's hand.

At the mention of Sakura, Lee's glare finally wavered into something more hurt, but the expression returned immediately when Gaara tried to dismiss him. He tightened his grip on the radio and refused to let go. "I will not be fighting with you. I will be helping you the whole time, alright? And as for Sakura..."

Lee winced and finally looked down, though he still wouldn't let go of the radio. The wind ruffled his bangs, hiding his eyes in snatches. "She has been spending a lot of time with me, and she has been extremely kind since... since what happened. But it has been getting really hard for me to be around her. She... she makes me think of Tenten, and it bothers me. I could really use a break. I feel like I need space from her right now."

Lee shuddered, but this time it wasn't just from the cold. If he had been talking to anyone else, he wouldn't have admitted that.

Gaara's guarded expression fell when Lee opened up. The tightness around his eyes loosened and he frowned at the other man. Listening to him speak, he knew he wasn't the right person for Lee to confide in...but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to yank the radio out of Lee's hand and leave.

Their breaths sounded loud in the silence on the roof, and Gaara found himself watching the way Lee's bangs ruffled in the wind and the quiet sadness he was surprised to see in his eyes. The ache in his chest was expanding inexplicably until he could feel his pulse in his fingertips. With a faint sigh, he unwound the scarf around his neck and slipped it over Lee's shoulders. Letting go of the radio, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to acknowledge that Lee talking about Sakura nagged at him in little ways until just hearing him say her name pissed him off, because doing that meant he had to acknowledge that he was avoiding Lee for that other reason.

"...Sorry." He said quietly, "I don't want to fight with you." He rubbed his hands together, finally feeling the intensity of the cold wind without his scarf. Lee was the one who'd get sick if they stayed up here for too long. "I'm not sorry for killing her, but I wish things had happened differently."

Lee lifted his hands and buried them in the scarf. The fabric was still warm from Gaara's body heat, and Lee tucked it tighter against his skin appreciatively. He was still frowning as he looked up at his friend, but he nodded in agreement. "I wish things had happened differently, too. I would be lying if I said that I am not still upset, but... I do not want to fight with you. I just want us to stay together, now more than ever."

Gaara nodded once then pushed himself up. "Let's go back inside. You've been shivering since you got here." He held out a hand to Lee, his brows still knotted but something closer to resignation and acceptance on his face.

Taking Gaara's hand to pull himself up, Lee's frown finally broke. His lips twisted upwards with relief. When he was standing again, he wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders in a brief hug. "Thank you," he muttered, then let go quickly and stepped back, knowing that Gaara liked his space. He started walking towards the door, feeling drained and shaky from their confrontation, but also much lighter.

Watching Lee head back to the door, Gaara let out the breath he'd been holding in and felt his body flush warmly despite the cold. When the man finally disappeared down the stairs, he brought his hands up to his face and blew on the cup of his palms, an anxious, quivering feeling taking over the ache in his chest. Lee probably didn't even notice that he'd taken along Gaara's scarf with him, or that his relieved smile had brought a red tinge to Gaara's ears.

* * *

"That's ridiculous! When did you put up that tower?!" Naruto squalled. Sai held out his hand and raised a brow at the blonde.

"It doesn't matter when I put it up. You landed on the property, so hand over my $1,100."

"But I _needed_that," he grumbled, even as he counted out the bills and begrudgingly handed them over.

"You are still doing better than I am, Naruto," Lee assured with a laugh and a shrug. Lee only had a few properties to his name, and he'd had to mortgage two of them already.

Sai had the most number of developed properties and was close to holding the monopoly on red, while Gaara was currently still in jail. The redhead took the dice when it was his turn and rolled, only to shake his head when he still failed to roll doubles. One more failed roll and he'd have to pay the fine. He passed on the dice after collecting rent instead.

"I'm almost bankrupt." Gaara scowled and fingered through his newly collected money, only to pay the bank what he'd loaned earlier with interest. He'd actually never learned how to play the game and was struggling to remember the rules when everyone else seemed comfortable with their little plastic houses.

Ino smiled and planted a hotel near a railroad she owned and passed on the dice. "Don't forget, you owe me your assets when you do." She winked at Gaara and sipped at her cherry coke.

Lee chuckled at the look on Gaara's face. He still couldn't believe Gaara had never played before! When the group had started the game, Lee had thought for sure that his friend would be a pro.

"I used to play this all the time with my family," Sakura commented offhandedly as she read the back of a deed. "But that was before I started traveling as a student."

"No wonder you suggested this game," Naruto muttered, still pouting. "You've had practice at it! Everyone I knew back home hated this game because it lasts too long and gets too complicated."

"It is not that bad, Naruto," Lee placated. He took the dice when they were handed to him, and rolled. He moved his piece, and winced good naturedly when he landed on another of Sai's properties. He counted out the money and mortgaged another property. "Then again..."

"I'd be kicking your asses if we'd played a card game instead." Naruto said, taking the dice and landing himself on a community chest square and drawing a card. "Heh, got free money from a sale." He handed it over to the bank, where Sakura doled out the money with a smile.

By the time Gaara rolled again, he let out a sigh of relief when the dice gave him double threes. Moving his pawn, he paid the rent on one of Lee's properties. "How long does this game go on?" He asked, already tired of losing the fake money and picking the worst cards.

"Usually an hour or so, but we can set a time limit and just count everyone's net worth after." Sakura answered as Ino took her turn. She grinned when Ino's pawn landed on the go to jail square. With everything the group had gone through, she was much more carefree about expressing her inner self even when Lee was watching. "Hah, so much for winning the game, Ino-pig!"

"That's what you think." Ino flipped her hair out of her eyes and simply plucked out the fine for jail time from her stash. "Better up your game before your forehead starts spelling 'loser'." She taunted, both women's competitive streak practically sparking fire across the board.

Gaara gave Lee and Naruto a long-suffering look for dragging him into playing this game. He gathered his remaining bills and counted it out morosely.

"We can work out a deal if you want" Sai offered Gaara with a sly smile. "I'll sell you one of my properties for half the price, if you'll strip for me."

"That's fucking against the rules! Stop trying to get people to strip for you, Sai." Naruto protested. Glancing at the redhead, he pointed at Gaara with a horrified look crossing his face. "_No_Gaara! Don't even consider taking that deal!"

"How much are you selling?" Gaara asked, amused more with Naruto's reaction than Sai's strange deal.

"Gaara!" Lee squalled, laughing and turning a little red. The last thing they needed was for a simple game of Monopoly to turn into something perverted! "Do not listen to Sai, that is cheating!"

"I can pay off the mortgage on one of your properties if you wanted to strip for me, too, Lee," Sai suggested, smiling widely with curved eyes. He turned back to Gaara. "One of my red properties, and a railroad."

Lee frowned and looked down at his properties. Damn, that was tempting... he shook his head resolutely however. Straying from the path of youth and honesty would mean never reaching the springtime of fulfillment!

"Dammit, Sai!" Naruto slapped a hand against his forehead in exasperation. "No one wants to strip for you! Gaara, just say no!"

"Hm. Fine." Gaara said, much to Ino's delight as she heartily patted him on the back.

"That's the spirit!" The blonde woman smiled brightly.

As Sai took his payment, Gaara stood up and shrugged off his coat, leaving him in a turtleneck and jeans. He sat down and counted his money again.

"You missed taking off your shirt, pants and underwear." Sai pointed out, raising his brow at Gaara.

"I stripped. There wasn't any indication in our deal that I had to strip completely." Gaara replied before marking down his new properties on a piece of paper.

Sai blinked at him quietly before a smile crept across his face. "Too bad. I'll have to remember that detail next time."

"Oh geez, you had me worried there." Naruto wiped his forehead dramatically and glanced around the board. "Who's next?"

Sakura had a blush on her cheeks and a gleam in her eye as she took the dice, trying to hide her disappointment at not seeing anyone strip. That would have been an interesting twist to the game.

Lee's heart had just about leaped into his throat with surprise when Gaara stood up, but he chuckled at the redhead's manipulation of the deal. It would have been very uncharacteristic of Gaara to take off all his clothes to get ahead in a board game.

Lee suddenly looked up and gasped as something occurred to him. Sakura's head perked up and she raised a brow at him. "What is it, Lee? You okay?"

"Oh, I just realized," he said. "This will probably be the last time we all get to hang out like this, before the move to Crimson Sand. I had not thought about it before."

"Yeah, lunches are going to be much quieter after you guys take off." Naruto was reorganizing his cash, recounting as if to make sure he hadn't overlooked any precious hundreds.

Ino's smile faded and she brushed back her long bangs behind her ears. One of her best friends was leaving and she and Choji hadn't been able to convince him otherwise. "How soon are you leaving?"

"We leave tomorrow before sunrise. I want us to have time to set up camp before the day ends." Glancing around the table, Gaara bit the inside of his lips. There were only a few people in the mall whom he really cared about leaving behind. But frankly, he was already looking past this group and towards places and people who hadn't been hit by the virus.

"It's not the last time we'll see you though, right?" Sakura turned to Lee, trying to catch his eye. "You'll still try to send word when you've reached the hotel?"

Lee caught Sakura's eye and smiled at her. He gave her a thumbs up and nodded optimistically, though his grin was a tad more subdued than usual. "Of course! This is not goodbye forever. I do not know when we will see each other again, but it _will_ happen."

"Thank you." Sakura gave a small smile, and reached over to pat Lee's arm companionably. "Just make sure you stay safe, alright? And healthy. Moegi should be able to use what I taught her to look after you guys for me."

"They've got a good team. I believe in every one of them to find more survivors and a way out of this place." Naruto grinned until his eyes were curved slits. "And while you're at it, get me something cool when you come back."

* * *

Rubbing his gloved hands furiously to generate heat, Gaara knelt down on his mattress and hastily unwrapped more of the thick blankets they'd taken from a home depot store. It was just their luck to spend the last night in the mall freezing on the tiled floor. Their trip tomorrow wouldn't even let them reap the benefits of saving the mall's generators for winter.

"Do you have everything packed for tomorrow?" He glanced over at Lee as he spread the blankets on top of each other. His own pack was already leaning against the wall, filled with a few canned goods, instant meals, and a lot of clothes and tools for their trip. The crossbow rested on top of his pack with a new bag of clubs beside it.

"Yes, I have everything ready," Lee replied, shivering as he zipped up his own backpack and left it on the floor beside their mattresses. He pulled his sweater tighter around his body and slipped under the covers, curling up and flexing his chilled toes. He'd dressed in a couple of layers to keep warm since the nights had been getting colder lately, but tonight he felt like he might as well have been naked outside. Lee fluffed his pillow and tried to settle in to fall asleep.

"Do you think there are many people in the city like us?" Lee asked, rolling over to face the redhead after a moment. "I still do not know what to expect when we leave, to be honest."

Gaara slipped under the thick pile of blankets and rubbed his face against his hands for moment to warm his chilled cheeks and nose. "From the number of people who survived in the mall, no." He murmured, pulling the covers up to his chin and staring up at the ceiling. They were in a bleak situation even if Naruto liked to boost everyone's spirits up by talking about a cure, or finding a place that's untouched by the virus.

Turning his head to look at his friend, he exhaled through his nose quietly. Lee was similar to Naruto in many ways- optimistic, outspoken and always cheering other people on -but Gaara could see the tiredness in the other man's eyes especially after Tenten's death. "...There could be pockets of people scattered across the city, but we can't find them all. Many of them might even be holed up in their houses just like Haku."

He shivered as the cold got to his feet even under the blankets. "If-If there are people out there, they'll be in defensible places like this mall or the hotel."

Lee nodded and shuddered with a yawn. He noticed when his friend's teeth chattered hard enough to make him stutter, and started shuffling closer under the blankets. "I think if there is anyone else out there, we will find them. I just hope we reach them soon."

Lee slid into the middle of the mattresses and rolled onto his back. He still couldn't stop shivering. "Would you mind scooting closer? It is freezing tonight. Can we sleep back to back?"

Gaara was tense as he tried to soak in what little warmth the blankets gave, seeing Lee shuffling closer. When the other man stopped in the middle, he exhaled and frowned at the mixed relief and disappointment he felt. He and Lee didn't really _touch_aside from when it was necessary on runs and that time Lee hugged him. But the trembling in his body finally pushed him to move closer until his shoulder pressed against Lee's.

"You're just as cold as the floor." He said, jerking when he felt Lee's shivering form under the layers of clothes.

"S-sorry, though you are not much better." Lee smiled through chattering teeth in good humor at his friend's reaction and scooted closer, pressing against the other man as much as possible without crawling on top of him. Lee breathed deeply and tried to force his shivering to stop as some of the body heat between them collected.

"When we get to Crimson Sand, do you want to share a room with me, like we do here?" In a big hotel, there would be plenty of rooms to go around for everyone, though Lee knew most of the individuals in their group would likely want to stay with certain others.

"We might need to." Gaara responded with a hitch in his breath as Lee's warmth started to seep through his body, eliciting pins and needles from his legs and fingers. It was still cold but he could finally feel his blood circulating again. With Lee pressed up close, he grabbed the edges of the blankets and tucked all of it under his arm until the sheets were wrapped cocoon-like against his side.

The movement had his covered legs brushing against the other man's, and Gaara wondered why Lee didn't find their proximity awkward even in this situation. His friend was too comfortable around him while Gaara had to constantly reign in his thoughts and reactions. He turned his thoughts instead to their conversation. "Assume that there are already people living there. We can't trust them to welcome our arrival, since that means sharing food and resources. Our group has to stick together even when we get there."

"That is a good point," Lee agreed. He tucked his fingers close to his neck and sucked in another deep breath. He turned his head toward Gaara as he spoke, and could just make out the pink on certain patches of the redhead's skin from the cold. He was surprised that they weren't seeing their own breath yet. Their body heat was already helping though, and Lee felt his muscles slowly relax, with only the occasional shudder. "I think we should stay together, too. It is important for the whole group to stay close, but I think us two especially. In an emergency we will have each other's back right away, and if we were not bunking in the same place we might grow apart."

Lee yawned widely, and sighed with sleepiness. "I do not want that to happen. The path to Springtime should not be lonely."

Gaara snorted softly at Lee's choice of words. He'd grown used to his friend's quirkiness with the time they'd been together- had it been a few months already? But he still didn't know what to make of that 'Springtime' Lee was always touting about. He wasn't going to hope for a bright future when they were still surrounded by the city's ruins. Letting his gaze slide towards Lee, his lips twitched slightly at the sleepy look on the man's face before he rolled to his side and shut his eyes. Thanking Lee for deciding to come with him was better left unsaid.

"We have an early start tomorrow." He said in a hushed murmur. "We'll survive the winter together."

Lee hummed in response and rolled onto his side as well, pressing his back tightly against Gaara's and tucking his arms against his chest. "That will be the easy part, in the long run." He yawned again, wide enough to make his eyes tear up. He closed his eyes, already thinking of youthful dreams. "Goodnight, Gaara."

* * *

Hinata crawled along the edge of the building roof, lifting her head just enough to see over the edge into the street bellow before ducking down again. Kiba was right behind her, keeping a sharp eye out as they moved. The group was trying to be as quiet as possible, which made things slow going at times, but they hadn't raised much attention from the walkers below, if any at all. Altogether, their group was comprised of Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

Lee was at the back of the group, and Gaara at the front. Lee leaned around the line of survivors, checking their direction before staying close to Shikamaru's back again. It was midday now, and the sun was directly overhead, just barely shadowed by thin clouds. Lee wiped sweat from his brow and tightened the straps on his pack.

Crouched behind an exhaust tower, Gaara held up a hand to stop their progress while he scouted for an easy route down to the next building's roof. They'd been traveling half the day and they still hadn't reached the maze of side streets. The wind bit coldly against the group and a few of them were already shivering despite their coats, continuous movement and the threat from below.

"There are less zombies on that side." Udon observed quietly, pointing to the next street over. He sniffled and pressed a tissue to his nose, his face red from allergies. Moegi placed a hand on his shoulder in concern from behind him.

"Maybe we should rest for a while," she whispered, "We've been moving for hours."

Gaara shook his head and pulled his furred hood closer to his face. "...Not until we reach the side streets. We can't set up camp on a building roof in this temperature."

"Fuck, keep your voices down. The wind's moving downhill." Kiba shushed them, peering over the side of the roof's ledge and ducking down when a few walkers looked up.

Gesturing for the group to continue, Gaara gauged the distance from the roof they were on to the closest building where Udon had pointing at. It looked easy to jump. "This way." He whispered and led them to the edge. Looking down, he was relieved to find only a handful of zombies on the street below. They were moving uphill as planned so they could make a run on the ground soon enough.

Stepping back, he threw his pack to the next roof and took a running jump, landing quietly on the other side and gesturing for Udon to follow him.

The boy swallowed thickly and peered over the edge of the roof, shivering with an uncomfortable look on his face. Moegi put a hand on his shoulder and gestured him forward with a quiet nod of support. Udon sniffled and rubbed his nose, but tossed his pack ahead like he'd watched Gaara do. He backed up a set, then took a deep breath and a running jump. He overshot the distance by several feet and ended up skidding and falling on the other roof clumsily. He waved at Moegi to show her that he was okay, and she followed quickly after.

"You okay, Udon?" the girl murmured as she handed her friend his pack with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm okay," he replied quickly, turning pink in the cheeks from the cold and her worry.

Hinata followed close after the teenagers, landing with precision and a quiet huff of her feminine voice. Kiba was faster, but also louder as he landed with a heavy thump. Shikamaru and Lee followed carefully, with only soft skidding.

"Everything going according to plan so far?" Lee asked Gaara softly as he strapped his pack back on and tucked his bat where he could reach it quickly.

Gaara nodded at Lee. "Once we reach the end of this block, we can climb down." He glanced at everyone to make sure that they were all alright. Hinata smiled at him when he looked her way before turning to Kiba and speaking softly to her friend. Moegi was handing Udon another tissue to blow his nose on, while Shikamaru was taking out a folded map and pinpointing their location.

"There should be a fire escape on that white building there." Shikamaru murmured and pointed to a low-rise structure at the end of the block.

Shouldering his pack, Gaara nodded in acknowledgment and began leading the group onwards again.

It didn't take long before they reached the building Shikamaru had pointed out. Kiba instinctively gripped Hinata's arm when they saw that the fire escape had a few bodies and zombies swaying on the platforms and lying on the stairs.

Gaara was already taking out his crossbow, wishing he'd found more arrows as he silently began to hit those close to the top. Shikamaru took out his steel baton from his side pouch and swept it to the side, unlocking its levels until it formed into a sturdy rod. With Gaara leading them, they climbed down the stairs disposing of zombies and stepping over dead bodies.

Moegi was just stepping over a body and moving across the platform after Gaara when she felt something grab her ankle. She gasped and turned with wide eyes as a severed torso dragged itself closer, eyes bloody and rotting as it reached for her leg with glistening teeth. Before she could shriek or defend herself, Udon was suddenly there, crushing the corpse's arm with the length of pipe Konohamaru had given him before they left the mall. He grabbed Moegi and dragged her back, while Shikamaru leaped ahead and finished off the zombie before it could moan too loudly and attract others.

"That was scary," Moegi whispered shakily as she clung to her friend. Udon nodded in agreement.

"Keep moving! We don't want to fall behind," Kiba urged in a hissed whisper. Shikamaru nudged the corpse aside and gestured the others ahead again. Hinata's lips were pursed with concentration as she navigated the stairs, and Lee was looking at the teenagers with concern.

"Were either of you bitten?" he asked urgently.

"No. We're okay. We'll keep moving," Moegi insisted quickly, shaking her head and following close after Gaara.

Not much later, the whole group was gathered on the bottom level of the fire escape and were getting ready to touch the ground again.

Gaara fired at two zombies emerging from the side of the building and began a brisk jog towards the end of the block. Kiba kept close after the teenagers and swept aside the walkers that reached for the group from between buildings and side streets.

Moving uphill had been a good idea with Gaara catching glimpses of a larger crowd of zombies gathered down below. Suna had been a desert city long before the area had been urbanized, so the rolling streets were reminiscent of the rocky sand dunes that once enveloped the city. He weighed the possibility of going back to an older way of living in the desert to escape the zombie population, but dismissed the thought as he fired a bolt at another zombie. It might work closer to Konoha, but not in the unpredictable desert with so little supplies.

The half-decayed woman hissed at him weakly as she collapsed on the ground, her pink suit dress already in bloody tatters with his arrow jutting from her eye socket. He moved on.

"There's a burger joint over there." Shikamaru called from the back, glancing down at his map as he jogged. "We can rest there before entering the side streets."

Hinata hefted her pack and panted as she spotted the place. They'd been moving for a long time now and it was starting to wear her down. Unlike the other members of their group, she'd only been able to go out on scouting trips and missions that weren't too taxing- and usually with either Kiba or Gaara around. She wiped the light sheen of sweat on her forehead and pressed a hand against the stitch in her side.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kiba glanced at his friend with worry before stopping in his tracks and taking hold of her pack's handle. "Give this to me. I can carry both."

"N-No Kiba, thank you but I-I can carry it myself." Hinata panted, stopping as well and brushing strands of her hand away from her face.

Kiba's mouth tightened at her refusal but he let go of her pack and nodded. Hinata had always relied on him as a child, always needed his help or Shino's, and always grateful for her two friends when they were around to protect her. This epidemic had changed all of them, even the friend he'd known since they were kids.

"What's the problem?" Gaara asked curtly, jogging over to them and looking between Kiba and Hinata. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Nah, no one's head needs to get bashed in." Kiba squeezed Hinata's shoulder lightly with narrowed eyes turned to the redhead. The ugly streak of jealousy was obvious on his face as he stepped closer to Hinata. He'd had to leave Akamaru at the mall because of the route they'd taken on the roofs, promising to come back for him the moment he had a chance to. The measure of control Kiba had over his emotions was noticeably diminished without his animal companion.

Gaara looked Hinata from head to toe once, making her flinch from the intensity of his gaze before he exhaled. "Conserve your energy when you run. Don't breathe too fast, but take deep breaths in rhythm with your feet." He told her, shifting his gaze to Kiba. "We're setting up camp close by. Keep a close watch when we go inside the store."

"Where does he get off giving orders like that?" Kiba seethed as Gaara jogged off to the front and got everyone moving again.

"I-it's okay, Kiba," Hinata said, shrugging her pack and trying to calm her breathing. "Gaara is just d-doing his j-job."

"Keep moving. We're almost there," Shikamaru butted in, appearing behind the two. He was covered in blood spatter and his eyes were narrowed at the streets. Lee was following close behind, but paused to bring his bat crashing down on the head of a crawling dead man with dreadlocks and bloodshot eyes. He looked ahead, spotting the burger joint they were headed toward and steeled himself for yet another mad dash.

Across the street, the doors to the restaurant were unlocked as the group filed quickly inside. Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba held off a few zombies that shambled jerkily toward the building, jaws slack and moaning as their limbs dragged. Shikamaru ducked inside after Hinata and held the door for the others, slamming it shut just as a walker reached for the door.

"Grab something to block the door with!" he called, dropping his weapon and holding the door closed. He fumbled with the door latch, trying to find a lock where there was none. Lee was just shoving a thick, heavy table across the floor with Kiba when there came a foreboding moan on the other side of the restaurant. A woman appeared behind the registered, wearing a uniform apron with her hair done up with a bun. An order pad peeked out from a pouch on her apron as she groaned and reached for Udon with manicured, bloody nails.

"Let Gaara take care of it, I can't hold the door any longer!" Shimakaru instructed quickly, bracing as the moans and scrabbling at the entrance grew louder. Lee had just been about to drop the table and take care of the dead waitress, but locked eyes with Kiba and shoved the table harder across the floor.

Gaara set down his crossbow on a table and took out a club. Barely blinking, he made quick work of the zombie with a horizontal swipe and buried the thin edge of the putt in her throat. He didn't look back as he proceeded into the kitchen area to clear out any remaining zombies inside.

Shikamaru quickly stepped aside as Lee and Kiba pushed the table towards the entrance. Fingers slipped through the small crack where the doors had opened a bit and Shikamaru beat and pushed them out with his baton. With a grunt, Kiba finally slammed his side of the table against the door with a bang. He stood in place for a second to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his face down to the hard wood. "This damn thing better hold until tomorrow." He muttered.

The moans were still heard from inside, but muffled now. Hinata set down her pack just as Gaara emerged from the back, a twisted frown on his face like he'd be sick at any moment. "I've cleared the kitchen area. Don't go in there yet." He said, scanning the room for possible weaknesses. The place was thankfully enclosed with just two windows on either side of the door. Too small for a zombie to enter through though.

Moegi stepped clear of the dismembered body on the floor and covered her nose and mouth with a handkerchief. She began doing the round as Sakura had instructed her to do after every run. She moved closer to Lee and tapped his shoulder. "Do you have any wounds? Is your breathing alright?"

Lee turned and looked down at the girl in surprise. He shook his head and have her a thumbs up, though his smile was a tad tighter than usual. "I am not injured! My breathing is perfectly normal. I promise I will let you know right away if I notice something wrong with my body."

Moegi nodded and proceeded around the group, checking for any injuries, including minor cuts and bruises. She was concerned for a few moments about Hinata, but determined that she only needed work on her stamina. No one seemed to be sick or infected, though a couple of cuts had to be covered.

"You seem to have learned a lot, Moegi," Lee commented when the girl was finished checking Udon. "Have you always been interested in health?"

"Not before Sakura started teaching me," she said. She began stacking chairs against a wall like Kiba and Hinata were doing, to clear space in the middle of the room. "I don't like looking at wounds and blood, but it doesn't bother me much anymore lately. I even took down a zombie that was all gross and cut up when Tenten took us... out..."

The girl turned her eyes down as her voice trailed off. She was obviously uncomfortable, and her brows were scrunched up guiltily as she thought. Lee nodded with a thoughtful frown and took a chair out of her hands, making her jump and look up at him with wide eyes before he stacked it with the others. "It is good that you are learning to be reliable," he said softly.

"Sorry," she muttered, still looking guilty.

"Moegi." Gaara called, looking from the girl to Lee. The teenagers obviously held themselves responsible for the events leading to Tenten's death, if not her actual demise. Part of Gaara felt that they should feel that way, if only not to forget what she'd done for them. But, Lee didn't need to be reminded of his best friend right now. Taking on an authoritative tone of voice, he addressed Moegi and the others. "Give me a status on everyone's health in a moment. Shikamaru, help me move this one to the kitchen. Everyone else unpack and settle in. We're staying only until dawn."

Moegi nodded and got back to work with her face still troubled but much more focused on the task at hand.

Gaara moved to the zombie he'd killed earlier and took hold of her top. The corpse stank of decayed flesh and blood, and the greasy smell of fast food. He didn't let himself think about having to hold her severed head up by the hair with another hand. Shikamaru lifted both of her legs with a grimace. "I hope there's clean water back there." He said.

Working together, they pulled the body to the kitchens where Gaara had killed the last remaining walkers. Bodies were strewn around in gruesome positions, but some were worse than others. There was a dead young man whose head was boiling in hot oil despite Gaara turning off the fryer earlier. The skin of his neck still bubbled sickly as flesh slid down to the liquid fat. Behind him were three bodies in a tangle on the floor, one of them wearing the store's uniform with its teeth still fastened on the leg of a man who was curled protectively over a woman presumably his wife- whose head was thrown back in a silent scream and her belly torn out.

"Don't let anyone in here. The vents still work but there might still be gas in the air." Gaara told Shikamaru as they dropped the body. Trying the sink, the redhead was relieved to find clean water pouring out and the two of them quickly washed their hands clean.

"I'll make sure we refill on our water supply before we leave." Shikamaru assured him before both men headed back out to the store front.

Just over an hour later, the group finally managed to breath a soft breath of temporary relief. All the possible exits and entrances had been blocked, everyone had something small to eat from their packs, and they were able to rest at ease for the moment. Bedding was improvised in the center of the restaurant with packs, coats, and blankets or camp beds that had been packed away.

"I d-don't know if I will be able to sleep," Hinata murmured as she settled on the floor with her pack as a pillow. Kiba spread a blanket over her legs and sat down beside her. "There's so much going on, and I can't stop worrying until we get to the hotel."

Despite her words, the woman's eyes were half lidded and her body seemed boneless with exhaustion. She blinked up at Kiba and sighed softly in thought. He patted her shoulder softly and lowered his voice. "You don't need to worry. You go to sleep, I'll keep watch. You need to rest before we start moving again in the morning."

"You should sleep, too," she murmured in reply, slowly closing her eyes. "I think Gaara is going to keep watch, right? You should get some rest, and he'll take care of us."

"I don't need him to take care of us," Kiba scowled and turned his eyes to the far wall. Hinata only hummed in reply, already drifting asleep.

"Do you think we should have two people keep watch at a time?" Lee asked as he settled on the floor next to Gaara, laying out his blanket and pack. "Or just one? It might be easier to stay awake if we use the buddy system, and it'll be easier to notice if something's wrong right away."

Gaara removed his boots with a sigh and nodded at Lee. "We have enough people to pair off. You and I will take first watch. Shikamaru can take the second watch with Moegi and Udon to get them used to sleeping shifts. Kiba and Hinata take the last watch." He glanced at each one to make sure they knew their shifts, earning a cold look from Kiba as the man huddled next to Hinata. There was no question now that he and Lee would end up sticking close to each other. Whatever he felt about the other man was easily set aside while they were part of a big group. He stretched out his legs wearily as he took note of everyone huddled together. Kiba was scowling at the wall while Hinata slept beside him. Moegi was writing in a notebook with Udon speaking quietly to Shikamaru.

They hadn't lost anyone yet and he intended to keep it that way. Sliding closer to Lee, he inhaled once before pressing his leg and shoulder against the other man to get more heat in his limbs. A thought came to him just then and he glanced up at the other man. "Did you leave your footage at the mall?"

"No," Lee replied. He spread his blanket across both their legs and settled against Gaara with a tired sigh. He relaxed, enjoying their body heat and the chance to rest, even if he couldn't sleep yet. "I left the camera behind, but I kept the footage with me. I thought about leaving it behind, but I could not think of who I could leave it with. Tenten and I never did find a way to send the images to someone outside the city."

Lee's eyes were soft and a bit sad as he glanced over at the teenagers, thinking of the guilty look on Moegi's face when she'd accidentally brought up Tenten. "I wish I could have brought the camera with me, but it would have been too much to carry in a big group like this. I wanted to keep documenting what is happening, but it is not easy. I tried keeping a journal, but I have only written in it a couple of times so far. I am not a very good writer." Lee sighed. "Tenten was better at the reporting side of things, while I just operated the lens and microphone for her."

Pulling the blankets tighter around him, Gaara looked up at the ceiling and listened to Lee's voice. The other man had a higher pitch than his, but it still had that masculine edge to it, much like how Lee enjoyed pointing out the beautiful things in life and even wrote poetry for someone he liked. He shook his head faintly, unsettled by his train of thought. He'd been thinking too much about his friend after sleeping back to back with him.

"Your footage will be valuable if we find someone working on a cure." He said, breathing deeply. "Tenten would have wanted us to continue documenting what's happening around us. If there is a way to do that at the hotel, you can have everyone give their account of the epidemic."

The redheaded turned his head to the side, lips pressing tight at how close Lee's face was to his. "Why did you decide to become a cameraman?"

"To be honest... I do not remember making the decision." Lee fidgeted with the edge of the blanket as he spoke. His rough callouses caught on the blanket fibers and his bandages. "I graduated high school, but did not go to college. I could not afford it, and I did not have good enough grades for scholarships. I was not very good at studying anyway. My uncle found me a job working with the a sound crew for a news station, since they needed someone with upper body strength to hold the boom for long periods of time. I just kept working my way up after that, learning on the job, and eventually became a team with Tenten for reporting on the field. Before I knew it, I had a career that I really enjoyed."

Lee turned and caught Gaara's eye, their faces close together as they warmed up. He smiled at the redhead. "What about you? What made you choose your career? To be honest, I still do not know very much about what your work was."

That was a strange way to make a career for Gaara, who'd taken the usual route of studying hard and getting into a good university because of it. But he recognized Lee's hard work in getting where he was. The redheaded almost felt a tinge of regret that things came easily for him, despite the automatic absorption into the family business.

Gaara's eyes hooded as his gaze shifted from Lee's smile. "It wasn't a choice. My family practices strict traditions even in business. All of the Sabaku line worked for Kazekage Industries since it was first established by an older generation." He licked the back of his teeth, his mouth drying at talking more than the usual. Few people were able to get him talking about himself, even if he was comfortable around them.

"My job was to keep the company executives in line at whatever cost. It was a glorified position for the chairman- my father's personal security and Intel."

"Wow. That sounds like an impressive job." Lee raised his brows at Gaara and blinked. He wondered what the hooded, faraway look on the redhead's face meant. "You must have had a powerful family then. Did you enjoy working there? Did you have any hobbies when you were not working?"

Lee glanced around at the other members of the group. Kiba had finally laid down, though he didn't look asleep yet. Moegi and Udon were curled up close to each other, huddled under a shared blanket. Shikamaru was laying on his back with his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling while his mind obviously wandered. Lee leaned back and stretched his legs, wiggling his toes under the covers and brushing Gaara's feet. "I only had a couple of hobbies, myself."

Gaara jerked slightly at the feeling of Lee's feet brushing against his socked ones. His pulse quickened while he lowered himself back as well. Turning his head towards his friend, his lips twitched up one side involuntarily and he let out a single breathy chuckle. "...Hobbies that don't include drinking alcohol but include writing poems."

Their situation had its share of incredulity, including a kind of apocalyptic dating game where chopping zombie heads was the icebreaker. Talking about their life before the outbreak seemed to revert their roles back from 'leader' to just another office worker. From someone trying to survive everyday, to someone who'd had hopes and dreams for the future. He expected everyone in the group to ask these same questions of one another soon enough.

Gaara rubbed his eyes to hide a tired yawn, his voice subdued when he spoke again. "I played video games. Read a lot and observed people around me. Sometimes, what I liked to do and what I needed to were the same thing."

Lee chuckled. "I have only drank alcohol a couple of times in my life. Friends tried to get me to drink socially with them, but found out the hard way why that is not a good idea. Poetry seems like a better alternative, and there is far less collateral damage." Lee paused, examining the redhead's face. Gaara's skin was still so pale, even after the hours they'd spent together on scouting trips across roofs. He had long eyelashes for a man, and the dark circles around his eyes were so dark that they almost seemed like bruises from up close.

"I have never played video games," Lee stated, still examining Gaara's skin and expression. Lee wondered why the man had no eyebrows. He hadn't thought about it much before, but up close it seemed odd. Lee blinked owlishly. "My uncle thought it would be better for me to spend time outside, and I never bought a game station for myself after I moved out. What was your favorite game?"

"No particular game, but I played a lot of survival and shooters." Gaara couldn't help the wry smile tugging on his lips as he said, "Most of them involving the undead." His eyes blinked attentively awake when he noticed Lee looking closely at him, swallowing as his brows knotted. The man had such wide round eyes that he could usually tell what his friend was thinking from them. This scrutiny was new though and Gaara met it with the same intensity and a bit of surprise.

"What are you looking at?" He brought a hand to his face and ran his knuckles over his lips in case he'd missed some food at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh," Lee blinked quickly. "I was just looking at you up close. You do not seem to have any facial hair. Do you shave?" Lee rubbed his own chin in thought, where a hint of stubble was growing. His eyes flickered across Gaara's puckered brow, and down toward his pale lips as he touched his mouth with his knuckles. "I noticed before, but I did not really think about it until our faces were close together like this. I am curious about the rings around your eyes, too. Are they birthmarks? Or tattoos?"

The corner of Lee's mouth pulled up and he finally looked away with a wry expression. "Feel free to tell me if I am being nosey."

Gaara licked his lips just to be sure before rolling to his side, hands huddled against his arms and Lee's shoulder and his legs bent at the knees. "I've never been hairy." He said quietly, wondering what prompted this line of questioning now. It didn't bother him but this was the first time his friend showed an interest in his appearance. Even Naruto and Hinata had asked him about the dark marks around his eyes. "I was said to take after my mother's features and traits. But the marks around my eyes are from my father's side. One of our line had the same condition."

Touching the edge of his right eye, Gaara snorted and lowered his eyes to Lee's covered neck. His bangs fell across his forehead and brows from the angle. "I've been told they make me look creepy."

"Creepy?" Lee smiled a little. With Gaara laying down facing him like this, it was a lot warmer already than when they'd been shoulder to shoulder. He glanced down at the odd angle of red bangs. "I suppose I could see that, but I think they make you look more like a cat or a raccoon. In an office environment I might call your marks youthfully cute, but it also makes you seem more dangerous when you're wielding a bloody golf club."

Lee looked away with a hint of a wince at that thought. He definitely admired Gaara for his reliability and resourcefulness during the outbreak, but at the same time he recognized that his redheaded friend could be a powerful, dangerous force when he wanted to be. "You must have learned something from those video games, huh?"

Gaara was almost relieved when Lee looked away. He knew Lee still didn't agree with his stand against zombies even if he knew it was necessary. But it was better than for the other man to see the warmth on his ears and the sudden unguarded look on his face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared and the redhead just exhaled softly. "Just what will help us survive."

He glanced at his watch. Their shift would end in another hour and he'd have to wake up Moegi and Udon. Shikamaru would know when to get up on his own. The line of personal questions seemed to end so he turned his thoughts to more practical matters. "When we reach the hotel, I'm going to look for a usable truck. The Crimson Sand can't be a dead end for us. Is there anywhere in Konoha or nearby that will be safe from walkers?" The dream Naruto had of establishing a safe community was a good one and he wanted to plan ahead as much as possible.

"A place in Konoha... well, if we set up a place above the mountain monuments, we would have the uphill advantage, like we will be using at Crimson Sand. There are natural hotsprings and small animals in the mountain area, too, so we could use some natural resources." Lee began unwrapping his bandages as he spoke, preparing for the night ahead and getting comfortable for the sleep after. He wiggled his fingers when they were free, and continued unwrapping. "There are a few tourist buildings we could take shelter in. Also, the Academy and Hokage offices are big, well enforced buildings that we could use, which are also close to the monuments."

Lee paused for a moment, trying to recall the details of how the city was laid out, what would be advantageous to them, and what might doom them. "The big buildings would take a lot of time to clear out though, I think. There would have been a lot of people inside when the outbreak hit, regardless, you know? So, lots of zombies are probably still there. Depending on what we find, there are also several clan properties that we could take shelter in, and are probably well stocked."

"Naruto mentioned the mountain monuments. He also said there are many rivers that border the city." Gaara fell silent as he tried picturing a fortified community. He didn't have Naruto's vision but he thought it was a better option than relying on Suna's limited supplies. Looking at Lee's face, he exhaled through his nose. "When we get to that point, we can look for your uncle. If he's still alive, we will find him."

Lee paused, the wrappings on his second hand only undone as far as his wrist. His thick brows furrowed and he looked at Gaara with touched eyes. "That would be... amazing. To be honest, I am almost afraid to find out what has happened to him, but if he is still alive..." Lee shook his head, smiling. He wrapped an arm around Gaara and squeezed him close in thanks. "That would really make me happy! Gai would be a great asset for our group, and he always has amazing advice, and he is quite possibly even more youthful than I am!"

"Oi," Kiba grunted, turning his head to glare at Lee over his shoulder. "Pipe down, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Lee whispered, waving a hand at the man. Kiba rolled back over with a small grumble.

"I know it is not likely, but thank you for saying so," Lee murmured to Gaara, squeezing him once more and then taking his arm back and putting it behind his head.

There were times when Gaara suspected if Lee was really this excitable or if he secretly knew how much he affected the touch evasive redhead. "Mm." Rolling onto his back again, he rubbed at the spot on his arm that was still warm from the hug. He was growing too dependent on Lee's company. Attached when he should be focused on leading the group. The thought stayed in his mind until the end of their shift and before he finally fell asleep on the makeshift bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't see anyone inside." Udon cupped his hands tighter around his eyes as he peered in through the glass double doors. Moegi huddled close and tried to look inside as well while the rest of the group kept watch.

Surprisingly, they encountered only a few zombies once they'd fought their way through the sidestreets. Kiba and Gaara had led them on a path of broken bodies, and moans from every angle that it had felt like they'd never get out. They were all tense, shaken up by the smell of rotting death and blood around them. But no one was bitten.

Gaara leaned on his bloody club and panted, taking stock of any possible entrance to the hotel. It was too cold to stay out here for long and the doors were even thicker than the mall's. The hotel's pristine white driveway was littered with cars and bodies, some of them mangled and beaten. The fountain up front was a sickly dark red color with patches of skin and hair floating up from the bottom. There was also a slope leading down into the basement. His survey was cut short by a movement above the door.

"Did you see that camera move?" Shikamaru looked up as well. "There's definitely someone alive in there."

"T-The generators must s-still work inside." Hinata shivered violently, the sweat on her face cooling rapidly in the cold.

"If they won't open the doors for us, we'll head down to the basement." Gaara said, already taking out a flashlight.

"Good thinking," Lee was stationed at the back of the group, watching the surrounding area while the others looked for a way into the building. He had his bat at the ready and a sharp eye vigilant for zombie approach. The teenagers were near him, also playing lookout while at the same time edging towards the safety of the building with an obvious yearning to be off the streets.

"If there are people alive inside, why would they not let us in?" Lee wondered out loud, brow furrowed in thought. He couldn't understand it.

"They'll think we're infected, or attracting trouble," Kiba replied, standing close to Hinata and scowling at the door. "It's why we couldn't let anyone into the hardware store when we were holed up there. It's too big a risk. If one person gets in and turns, everyone else could end up dead, too."

Lee still frowned, but only shook his head instead of replying. He still couldn't imagine refusing to help someone in that situation. It wasn't in his nature.

Just when the group was moving in formation toward the basement entrance, there was a loud, decisive click from the front door. The electronic system unlocked the door, and the camera Shikamaru had indicated moved again, seeming to zoom in.

"Someone inside seems to think we're worth the risk," Kiba moved forward quickly and grabbed the door, tugging it open and ushering Hinata through first.

Gaara stayed by the doors until the last of the group made it in. He stared up at the camera, brows knotted and a frown tugging on his lips. Whoever was on the other end seemed to watch him back. The doors locked behind him as he followed everyone inside.

The hotel lobby had a barricade surrounding the front doors, but aside from that, it almost seemed like the place was still in operation. Lounge music blared from hidden speakers and the temperature was comfortably warm, creating a surreal environment that was both familiar and strange to the survivors. Shikamaru held an arm out in front of Udon and Moegi, both of whom looked ready to explore the hotel. "Careful. We don't know who's running this show yet." He warned.

"No show tonight. Just the dead rising again." A bored voice intoned as a door behind the front desk opened. Gaara stiffened at the shock of red hair so much like his own on the sleepy-eyed man, who now leaned over the front desk and languidly rang the silver bell on it. "The boss lady says you're clear. She'll be down any minute now. We've got enough rooms for all of you but we don't use the upper floors anymore."

"More people means less food. Should all of them be let in? Some look sick."

Hinata gave a little shriek when a strange man suddenly emerged from behind some plant decor, sniffing around her. Kiba immediately pulled her close and frowned at the two men. "Who the fuck are you two?"

The first man shrugged. "Don't mind Zetsu. He's been like that since we finally unjammed his room and pulled him out from a pile of corpses. My name's Sasori."

Lee was staring at the two with wide, disbelieving eyes. While the others in the group were wary of the two men and huddling together defensively, Lee was still standing in shock to discover that there were other survivors here. And they made it sound like they weren't the only two! There was also the 'boss lady' as well! This was amazing, more than they had hoped for!

"We did not think we would find anyone else alive here!" Lee exclaimed, stepping forward and looking quickly between the two men. "How many of you are there? How long have you been here? Did you know we were coming? Are you alright? Is anyone hurt? Have you seen any other survivors in the city?"

Shikamaru sidled closer to Gaara, noticing the tenseness in his frame. He raised a brow, and gestured to Sasori with a quick nod. "Is he a relative of yours?" he asked quietly. The two looked a lot alike, and even the teenagers were looking back and forth between the two redheads with some confusion.

"No." Was Gaara's curt answer as his eyes narrowed and he reached up to take out his crossbow.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. We've added interesting bits to the hotel's security and let's just say sprayed guts won't match the decor." Sasori glanced at Lee with disinterest just as the stair doors burst open. "She'll answer all your questions, kid."

Gaara just had enough time to recognize the tall blonde woman before she strode over and he was pulled tight against his sister's form, his hands automatically coming up to grip her forearms as she said in that clear, self-assured tone so much like his father's, "You are going to head straight up with me and wash that blood off you." She pulled back just as quickly as she hugged him, looked him up and down then declared, "I am going to cut your hair."

"Why is he here?" Gaara's eyes were fixed on his sister with the closest thing to adoration that his narrowed eyes could muster even when his body remained rigid.

The woman frowned briefly and its resemblance to Gaara's was uncanny, before she shook her head and lowered her voice. "I'll explain later." With the same businesslike attitude of setting aside personal matters, she turned to face everyone else with sweeping appraisal. "My name is Temari Sabaku. You're welcome to stay here as long as you don't cause trouble. Sasori will give you your room assignments once you've given your names and what skills you can put to use. Once you're all settled in, we'll sit down for a meal together and I'll answer any questions you have."

"That's a damn better deal than we have out there. We'll take it." Kiba had taken off his jacket and was currently using it as a blanket to warm up Hinata. The girl was still shivering but looked much better than she did outside.

Lee was looking back and forth between Gaara and Temari, but for once he was silent. He understood the connection between the two when the woman had given her name. He nodded and smiled in appreciation to Gaara's sister, though he was reeling at the soft look of familial love in Gaara's expression.

Well, as soft and loving as Gaara seemed capable, anyway. The redhead was still standing ridged, and his eyes were narrowed and calculating as usual. Genuine joy or excitement would have seemed weird and out of place in Gaara's expression anyway.

The group slowly assembled and gave their names to Sasori, though Moegi and Udon were on edge because Zetsu was hovering uncomfortably close behind them, breathing oddly thick the entire time. Sasori stepped out from behind the counter and lead them up stairs and down a hall, assigning them rooms on the second floor down the same wing. Temari followed and stayed close to Gaara, though she said nothing for a while. She would touch him on the shoulder every few minutes, or his hair with a disapproving tsk, but never in an obviously affectionate way. Looking closely however, one could tell from the glances and her body language that she was happy he was here.

"Room 204 for the children," Sasori said, opening the door and handing them a room key with a sleepy-eyed glance. "Two beds."

"We're not children," Moegi protested, crossing her arms and frowning at the man. Udon echoed the sentiment with a 'yeah!' and pushed his glasses higher. He took the room key and held open the door for Moegi.

"You look like children to me," Sasori replied simply, not even bothering with a shrug as he moved onto the next door. He glanced back as Udon wiped his nose on a rag from his pocket, eyes watery from allergies. "You snivel like children, too."

"Hey, lay off them. They've had a pretty rough day." Shikamaru said, patting Udon on the shoulder as he passed by. He made sure they'd closed the door behind them before moving on, keeping an eye on the trailing Zetsu.

Sasori ignored Shikamaru and opened the next room, a smaller one that was close to a working vending machine and ice storage. "Since you're so worried about them, you can have this room." He flipped the keys towards the other man, who caught it deftly with a muttered, "So troublesome." and headed inside his room.

The last two rooms were a corner room and one that was directly across Shikamaru's. Opening the corner room, Sasori stepped aside and waved a hand languidly in presentation. "The corner's always the biggest. This one only has one king-sized bed, but it's got more room to move in. The other room has two queen sized beds."

"You can stay with me if you're not comfortable sharing a room with men." Temari addressed Hinata, to the latter's surprise. The girl pulled Kiba's jacket closer around her shoulders as she shook her head.

"N-No thank you. I don't mind staying with Kiba." She sought out her friend's eyes for support, causing said man's expression to falter. It was the first in a long time that Hinata actively asked for his help in anything, even if he only saw it in her eyes. He nodded gruffly.

Temari pursed her lips slightly but didn't push the matter, cocking her hand on her hip. "Sasori, give them the second room and the corner to this young man. Gaara can stay with me."

Gaara's brows were knotted as he shot one last glare at Sasori before crossing his arms and shifting his attention to his sister. The room assignments were of little consequence right now. "We need to talk. Lee, I'll meet up with you later." He said, sparing a glance at his companion. Some things had to come before his personal feelings.

"Of course." Lee nodded in understanding, though he felt a dash of regret. Looks like he and Gaara wouldn't be sharing a room after all. It was good that he would be with family however, which was something no one else could boast to. Lee stepped into his assigned room and let his pack swing down from his shoulder. "We should all get some rest. It was a difficult trek here. We will talk later."

Sasori turned and walked back down the hall without a word. He ignored Zetsu as he passed, but the man followed him down the hall after a short pause.

Gaara nodded at Lee, wordlessly watching him step into the room. With Temari standing next to him, the two made a sobering picture of what their family must be like on a normal basis.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for many of the survivors. They'd met nearly everyone who was staying at the hotel during the dinner at the lounge. Many were hotel staff or guests before the outbreak began and had simply huddled in their rooms or the hotel's locked areas while the carnage carried on outside. Sasori and Zetsu had been staying at the hotel but both men were silent on what business they had in Suna. One thing was clear, Temari had come to the hotel with a small group just as Gaara did, and had proceeded to assume authority over the survivors within.

It was night time now, and Gaara was silently making his way down the second floor hallway. The grandfather clock next to the storage room showed that it was close to 2:40 in the morning, and the redhead felt his skin crawl slightly at knowing the exact time after so long.

He reached the corner room after a few more steps, and paused to take a breath before rapping twice on the door. The doorbell still worked, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be enough to wake up the other man.

Inside the hotel room, Lee was shifting and jerking in the queen sized bed by himself. It was the first night he'd slept completely alone since the outbreak. He couldn't seem to fall asleep, and couldn't get comfortable either. The bed was too soft, even if it was just a hotel mattress, since he'd grown so used to sleeping on something thin, or even just the floor. When he'd finally fallen asleep less than an hour ago, he'd woken within minutes because of a nightmare.

In his dream he'd been back at the mall with Tenten, trying to bring her fever down with bags of ice while she cried. Before he could even tell if it was making a difference, he'd heard a gunshot and realized she was dead. Only this time Gaara was behind him, and had shot _through_ him to get to Tenten. It was horrifying, and it had taken a few seconds after waking before he could realize that there wasn't a bullet hole gaping in his chest, and Gaara hadn't shot him. Only Tenten.

When he heard the rapping at the door, Lee sat up straight in bed with wide eyes. He blinked, his eyes watery with sleepiness as he stumbled to his feet. He leaned against the door as he pulled it open thoughtlessly, but then was surprised when he found Gaara on the other side. He immediately became a bit more alert, lifting his head higher and standing straighter while he still blinked. "Gaara? Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

Gaara just stood there silently for a moment, lifting his eyes from the floor to Lee's face. The marks around his eyes looked slightly puffy and darker despite the emergency lights along the hall, his hair dishevelled like he'd just gotten out of bed himself. The blood-soaked clothes he'd sported earlier was replaced with a wool-lined sweater and pants. "I can't sleep." He said quietly, shifting his weight to his other foot uneasily. "Can I stay with you?"

Despite the collected tone of his voice, he was visibly restless as he glanced past Lee towards the inside of the room then tilted his head up in search of any cameras along the hall. Gaara, being Gaara, still had a golf club strapped on his back even when he looked ready to curl up somewhere to sleep.

"Oh," Lee replied in surprise. His thick brows were raised as he stepped aside and held open the door. "Of course you can. To be honest, I am not sleeping very well either. Oh, uh-"

Lee paused as he closed the door behind his friend. He looked a little sheepish as he glanced around his room, dark except for the beams of soft moonlight through the window curtains. "Sorry, I only have one bed. It is really big though. I am sure you will not mind sharing." Lee dragged his hand down his face, trying to ward away his exhaustion.

The single bed had Gaara's eyes landing on it with sudden attentiveness, but he ignored the quickening of his pulse and pulled loose the straps that held the club to his back. Setting it on the foot of the bed, he glanced over his shoulder at Lee, green eyes glinting almost dangerously from the soft light. "Be careful what you say or do here. We're not safe in this place."

He rubbed at his arms to warm himself up while slipping his feet out of the hotel slippers he had on. "I was wrong." He murmured, looking towards the windows of the room. It felt strange to sleep in a bedroom again after taking refuge wherever they could. "I should have gone back for them. Temari made it out alive. If we'd worked together, Kankuro might have survived too."

"Your brother is not alive?" Lee frowned and followed Gaara to the bed, moving around to his side and slipped back under the covers. The sheets were still warm from where he'd been laying earlier. "I had hoped that he would be here, too. Are you sure he did not make it?"

Lee looked at the golf club laid across the foot of the bed. A thought occurred to him, and he lowered his voice unconsciously. "And why do you say it is not safe here? Are there openings where zombies could break into the hotel?"

Gaara slipped under the covers as well, huddling close to Lee with a sinking realization that this felt safer and more familiar than sleeping next to Temari. He laid his head against the soft pile of pillows and frowned at the ceiling. He and Temari had had a long talk, but it left his mind reeling and it felt like he'd lost his footing in so many ways and there was an ache in his chest because she was the only sibling he had left while his brother- "...Temari saw him get bitten. He threw himself at them so the elevator doors could close. She managed to make it here with Baki, our father's executive assistant and our advisor. I could have done something if I'd been there." His breath hitched faintly and a tremble ran through his frame, but his expression didn't change as he turned his head towards Lee.

"Sasori and most likely Zetsu are both criminals. Sasori is a confirmed murderer." His expression broke when his lips tightened and he lowered his eyes. This was the part of him that he hadn't wanted Lee or anyone in their group to know about, but there was a lot at stake here and Lee needed to understand. "They're part of an organization called Akatsuki, the one that's been known to instigate kidnappings and political killings in Suna and neighboring cities. My team and I suspect their involvement in the disappearance of our third chairman, my grandfather."

Lee's eyes widened and his breath hitched at Gaara's news. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up, looking at Gaara with concerned eyes. His friend's expression didn't change, but he could feel the tremors in Gaara's body through the mattress. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing gently and then letting it rest there in comfort. He knew first hand that Gaara would need time to think about his brother before he would be comfortable talking about it, so instead Lee focused on the news concerning Sasori and Zetsu.

"That is why you reacted so hostile to them when we entered the hotel, right? I was wondering what made you act like that." Lee glanced over Gaara and just noticed how much room the redhead had ignored on the other side of the bed, choosing to sleep closer instead. He dismissed it without another thought, however. "Do you think they would still be a danger, in these conditions? Political killings are not very relevant right now, since the outbreak."

"They're still criminals." Gaara licked his dry lips, brows knotting at the hand on his shoulder. It stopped most of the tremors running through him as he found a point to focus on. "Sasori's grandmother Chiyo was on the Suna Council. Even she was subject to threats and blackmail by the Akatsuki. She refused to follow their whims and was eventually killed a few months ago, though her death was reported as a car accident. If he can do that to his family, he won't hesitate despite the outbreak. The same goes for any member of the group."

Something important nagged at him, like a loose string dangling in the air that he couldn't reach. But his thoughts were too jumbled at the moment for him to pinpoint what it was. His feet brushed against Lee's as he settled in, the contact barely grabbing his attention as he continued in a deadpan tone, "Temari says she has him under her watch, and she knows how dangerous he can be. He's good at coordinating everyone's responsibilities and knowing what job is best for each person, but that only gives him an advantage over everyone."

"Wow..." Lee murmured, baffled. He twitched when he felt Gaara's feet brushing against his, but didn't mind. In fact, Gaara's feet were much warmer than his, so he pulled closer and even went so far as to tangle their ankles, curling his cold toes.

"You are right. He is dangerous, and we need to be careful around him," Lee frowned and sighed, shaking his head. He slumped a little against his pillow. "Things were bad enough when the only dangerous thing we needed to worry about was the zombies, but now it seems we are back to fearing each other as well. This is not youthful at all."

Whatever he was feeling, Gaara's lips twitched up involuntarily at that. There were so many words to describe their situation, and Lee still thought of it in 'youthful' terms. If the other man had been in his position at the company, he'd soon run out of ways to describe what the human mind could cook up with the right motives. He craned his head to the side, eyes losing their cold edge and lidding in silent humor instead.

"You trust people too much, Lee, but because of it, you have people on your side ready to fight for and protect you. You know what he is now. He won't be able to catch you off-guard as long as you're careful." Gaara stopped and held in a breath, suddenly aware of the light tangle of their ankles and the truth of what he'd just said. It was too much, too close to saying he'd be that person standing next to him. And that it wouldn't be just because they were _friends_. His hooded eyes seemed to lower further, hiding away the gleam of his eyes in the dark.

Lee's expression became wise and serious for a few seconds as he thought about Gaara's words. Then he smirked and shook his head. "Everyone I know seems to believe that I am incredibly naive. I like to trust people first, until I am proven wrong, but I guess most people would rather do it the other way around." Lee glanced down at Gaara, but the redhead wasn't looking at him. Lee blinked, then cocked his head to the side.

"Did Miss Temari cut your hair already?" he asked, letting go of Gaara's shoulder to touch his bangs. He brushed the red strands out of Gaara's face and held them up, trying to remember how long they'd been before. "I only just noticed. Did she just do a trim?"

Gaara's expression was caught between disconcertment and surprise at the sudden handling of his hair. Eyes blinking wide, he stared at the fingers holding his bangs up, almost causing him to go cross-eyed as his thoughts were effectively interrupted. "...She cut off a lot more than she said she would." He replied, tensing under Lee's careful scrutiny. Where did this interest in his appearance come from? Lee had asked similarly personal questions last night.

That brief look of contemplation and the smirk Gaara barely caught on Lee's face, held the same confidence the man carried himself with, but was far from his usual outspokenness and eagerness. What he'd said conveyed a lot about him beyond the morally upright and gullible cameraman he seemed to be.

It was too late in the night to mull about darker things, and it was painful to think about the rest. The redhead sank into the welcome distraction of sizing up this new side of his friend. He slowly relaxed against the other man and asked, in a subdued but cautious tone, "How old are you?"

"I am twenty-four. I think my birthday is soon, though. How old are you?" Lee played with Gaara's bangs for another moment, then ruffled his hair and let it fall back into place. Lee thought the new cut looked good on him. Maybe he would ask Temari to do a trim for him, too. Lee lowered his propped arm onto his pillow and cushioned his head on his elbow. At this lower angle, he could only see the side of Gaara's face, and the dark rings around his eyes were more prominent and close in his vision. He rested his hand back on Gaara's shoulder and yawned.

"I lost track of time... do you know what month it is now?"

"Close to December." Gaara frowned from Lee ruffling his hair, but it melted away at the realization that Kankuro had constantly done that even when they'd started working for their father. He shut his eyes and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders where he gripped the bunched up fabric. His breath came fast at an overwhelming sense of loss.

Lee's eyes were on him though and he answered him with a heavy exhale. "I thought you were younger than me, but you're the same age as Temari. I'm twenty four by January."

"You are younger than me?" Lee noticed the unhappy way Gaara closed his eyes tight from his close angle, but didn't say anything about it. He rubbed the redhead's shoulder with his thumb, snuggling further under the covers next to his friend. "I had not thought about how old you might be. You are very mature, but you also look very young, when you are not scowling. If it is close to December now... my birthday has probably already passed. It was mid November."

Gaara's eyes opened into mere slivers, sliding to look at Lee. "...Did you want to celebrate?" He asked, his voice grown tight. His shoulder felt sensitive from the constant movement of Lee's hand on it, but he let it go on without brushing it off like he would have before. "The date doesn't matter." He wasn't the type to party or celebrate birthdays, but...Tenten would have wanted it. In the short while that he'd known her, she had been both like a sister and a more expressive version of Temari- who took important dates to heart.

"Oh, no thank you. We have enough going on without having to worry about things like that." Lee smirked and closed his eyes as he breathed into his pillow. "Instead of a birthday party, it would probably be a celebration that I survived another year, you know?" Lee chuckled ironically.

"What about you? Do you usually do anything special for your birthdays?"

Shutting his eyes again, Gaara felt the day's exhaustion catch up with him. It wasn't like him to care so much about what someone else wanted, and the polite refusal reminded him of that. "We used to eat out when there was a birthday. Before my father began to travel." His words were drifting off already as the comfort of the bed and Lee's warmth lulled him to sleep. "They were...nothing special."

With his brows still faintly knotted, Gaara fell into silence as his breath deepened and unaware that he hadn't even rolled onto his side this time around.

Lee lapsed into silence with Gaara for a few minutes, feeling himself drifting off slowly. He blinked open his eyes after a while and examined Gaara's expression as it relaxed, though it wasn't completely peaceful. His brows were unhappy and the dark rings around his eyes twitched occasionally. Lee could understand how he felt, now that he knew his sister was alive, but that his brother was not. Heavy relief, devastation and loss, and the contrast would make it all the more difficult to bear.

The only thing Lee could do was support his friend and keep him company. Lee relaxed and slowly fell asleep, hoping that neither he or Gaara would have anymore nightmares tonight.

* * *

Morning peered through a part in the curtains and shone on the bed. Gaara jerked awake with the faint red glow behind his eyelids, his heart pounding fast in his chest as he sank into soft covers and felt stiff arms wrapped around him. Acting on instinct, the redhead twisted around and promptly knocked his head against whoever or whatever had him in its hold. His head hummed painfully as he tugged on the limbs across his chest, eyes trying to blink past the haze of sleep and adjust to the filtered light.

"_Ah-_! Oww..." Lee grumbled, waking abruptly with a flinch as Gaara's head butted against his. He blinked rapidly and pulled back, groaning. He pulled his arms away as Gaara tugged them, and only just realized he'd wrapped around Gaara after falling asleep.

Lee rolled over, still dazed and half asleep. Disoriented from the sharp jolt when Gaara head butted him, Lee promptly found the edge of the bed and fell over it with a heavy thump. He dragged most of the covers with him, until only his feet were uncovered as the blankets fell on top of him. He stayed there, still dazed, but trying to understand where he was and how he'd gotten there.

The sudden coldness seeping onto his uncovered feet brought him to full awareness, and Gaara squinted against the light to make out the rich colors of the hotel room. Remembering where he was and who he was with, the redhead pulled himself to the side of the bed and found a pile of blankets with a Lee-shaped bump. His golf club was thankfully resting on the carpeted floor below the bed.

Gathering the blankets off of his friend and throwing them on the bed, he stared down at Lee once he was uncovered. "You were hugging me." The rasped statement was partly an apology, coming from Gaara, and partly implying that it was Lee's fault for hugging him in the first place. His body still held lingering traces of warmth and there was a twinge in his stomach when he couldn't remember falling asleep last night.

Gaara's lips were pressed in a firm line as he got down on the floor next to the other man and drew closer to see if he'd broken skin. "Where does it hurt?" His own forehead was starting to redden and swell.

"Oh," Lee sat up slowly and rubbed his forehead, wincing. _Ow_. That was a very abrupt way to wake up. "Just my head, above my eye." Lee shifted, and winced again. "I think I landed on my shoulder."

Lee shivered, cold without the blankets wrapped around him. His lips pulled up ruefully at Gaara, though his forehead was starting to pound insistently. "Sorry. I guess I got too comfortable after we fell asleep."

"I thought we were still on the streets." Gaara said, reaching out and brushing Lee's bangs aside. They were both going to sport lumps in their foreheads. He shivered when he started to feel the cold higher up on his body. He wasn't a medic, but he had picked up a few things from Sakura and Moegi when they'd treated him, and Lee's shoulder probably caught most of his weight.

"I'll get some ice for that later." He held out a hand. "Come back to the bed. Let me check your shoulder."

"Thanks." Lee took Gaara's hand and tugged himself up until he was standing. The last edges of the blankets slid off his legs. He sat on the edge of the bed, his brain slow and groggy this morning. "Do you always forget where you are when you first wake up?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed briefly, unable to tell if Lee was just teasing him. "No. Tell me if it hurts." He sat behind the other man and began to press along his shoulders. A glance out the window confirmed that it was late in the morning already. Had they really slept that long? "Temari said one of the scouting parties arrived after everyone went to bed last night. Find out what they know about the area and if there are any usable vehicles. I need to discuss our stay with her and the likelihood of bringing people from the mall here."

His fingers dug against the cord of muscle running between Lee's shoulders where it probably built up from having to lug a heavy camera around.

"I can do that. I will see if anyone is still in the dining area for breakfast and ask around." Lee tilted his head to the side to stretch out his shoulder for Gaara. He thought about just shrugging it off and telling his friend he'd had worse than a bruise or two, but he was still partially waking up and didn't feel like putting up a fight. He winced when Gaara's fingers dragged along his outer shoulder, which had hit the ground first. "Right there."

Lee looked up at his friend and smirked as a thought came to him. "Have you always had those reactions in the morning when you wake up next to someone? I can imagine you kicking a significant other out of bed because you cannot remember him in the morning." Lee grinned and chuckled, then winced again at Gaara's fingers on his shoulder.

The look on Gaara's face could only be described as withering as he felt around the area Lee had winced at. It didn't feel like anything was out of place. Just swollen. "Lee, the few times I've dated anyone and had sex with them, I never slept over." He said, irritation creeping into his voice as he let go of Lee's shoulders. Getting off the bed, he picked up his golf club and the straps he'd dropped last night, slipping them around his body again and buckling them in place. They were actually meant for archers, but the redhead preferred his sturdier weapon of choice in close range. He sheathed the club head-first into the holder. "Have Moegi check it later. She should have a balm to help it de-swell."

"Alright, alright," Lee rolled his shoulder and quit his teasing. Gaara was always too serious! Shaking his head, Lee stood and made his way to the bathroom to brush his hair and wash up. A few minutes later, both boys left the room and headed downstairs to begin their day.

* * *

In the hotel's restaurant, several of the resident survivors had laid out a table with breakfast. It had been sparse to begin with, so by the time Lee arrived there was only enough for him to eat a few bites, but he wasn't complaining. As he grabbed a small paper plate, he looked around the room for unfamiliar faces, searching for the scouts that Gaara had spoken about. If they had been out last night, he wouldn't have met them at dinner. It wasn't until Lee set his plate of crackers on a table and started to sit down that he noticed someone all too familiar on the far side of the room. He could only see the back of the man's head, but Lee recognized him instantly and his heart thumped in response.

"_NEJI!_" Lee exclaimed, appearing across the room at lightning speed and embracing his old friend. The other man grunted in shock, and stiffened inside Lee's impressively strong hold. Lee was almost vibrating with excitement, and powerful manly tears were already streaming down his face in a torrent. Everyone at the table Neji had been about to sit down at was staring openly.

"I cannot believe it, you are alive! I am so happy to see you! After all the struggles and horror that life has thrown at us, you and I both managed to persevere and continue to walk the path of youth and living! I am so happy!"

"_Lee_, I can't breathe," Neji gasped in a hiss, squirming in his friend's tight grip. When Lee's arms finally loosened the man gasped loudly and his face became less red. He turned to his friend and looked him up and down slowly, eyes wide. "It really is you... I am relieved. I thought you had died."

"Oh! You two know each other?" Hinata piped up from the next seat over, lacking her tell-tale stutter and the paleness she'd had on her face while on the run. Smiling at the two men, she said with gentle teasing, "Neji is my cousin. We must have been destined to meet in this hotel."

Placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, Neji echoed the smile with a small, fond one. "Perhaps. I heard all of you came from the mall in the other district." He turned to Lee and gestured to the seat next to him. "Come and sit down with us. With everything going on, it's good to see an old friend. It's been too long since we last saw each other. "

"No kidding!" Lee sat down next to Neji, his crackers at the other table forgotten. He was grinning broadly, almost blinding a couple people as the light flashed off his teeth. "I have not seen you in person in... almost two years now. How have things been?"

"Things have been great for me, except for the zombie apocalypse," Neji almost rolled his eyes at his friend as he sat down as well, his back straight and proper. He'd always had proud posture. "I was staying in the hotel on business when everyone began dying. I was working as a representative for the Hyuuga clan."

"Wow, really?" Lee replied, impressed. Neji and Hinata's clan was very prestigious, and it was rare for anyone outside of the main branch to hold a position such as that. Most worked harder jobs, often menial around the property, or serving the main branch. "You must have been working hard for them to finally recognize you! I suppose it is a shame that the outbreak hit while you were on business like that."

"A virus outbreak at this scale isn't going to be _convenient_ for anyone," Neji remarked, taking a sip from his water glass. "We're lucky to be alive."

"Of course, of course," Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, though he was still beaming with excitement.

"In any case, I'm glad to have found Hinata alive and well. If Uncle Hiashi is alive in Konoha, he'd want news of her survival." Neji said, looking gravely at Lee. That fact alone would clue his friend about Hinata's connections to the main branch in his family. As well as why he never mentioned her. He could still remember those years he'd spent angry at the old-fashioned traditions held between main and branch family members, and the times he'd been cruel to his childhood friends and even his cousins because of it. He and Lee had duked it out a _lot_ of times when they were young.

"He'd want to know that you're okay too, Neji." Hinata touched her cousin's arm just as Kiba came to the table with his own plate of light snacks. The man seated himself next to Hinata, locking eyes with Neji, and for a moment, there seemed to be sparks of tension between the two. Something must have gone on before Lee arrived at the table.

Taking his eyes off of Kiba, Neji addressed his friend again. "I'm surprised you're in Suna. Weren't you part of a station in Konoha with Tenten? Have you heard any news about her?"

Lee was just reeling at the hint that Hinata was from the main branch, but his thoughts were derailed when Tenten was mentioned. For a brief second he sat up and smiled, ready to tell his friend all about his work adventures with Tenten, before his expression sobered and reality hit him cruelly. He looked down and clasped his hands. "Tenten and I were staying at the mall together, but there was an accident. She went on a scouting mission without me, and when she came back she had a bite wound on her leg. She did not make it."

The cool collected look on Neji's face gave way to a myriad of emotions from shock, horror, and nausea, until it settled into one of pained resignation. He'd seen much of the same while he was here and knew it would be pointless to hope for a better outlook back home. "She was always strong no matter what happened. While you and I constantly fought and had our hang-ups, she never let life bring her down." He took a larger drink of water and brushed a hand over his face.

"She didn't die from the bite, ya know." Kiba said quietly as he bit into a piece of jerky. Hinata stared at her friend in disbelief, hurt that he would bring that up now. "Kiba." She shook her head.

"What does that mean?" Neji asked, glancing at Kiba with a distrustful glare. He looked at Lee for explanation.

Lee lowered his thick brows at Kiba, but shook his head and frowned unhappily. "She was still alive when she arrived at the mall with the bite mark. She was sick, and I held her while she was dying, but..." Lee's voice broke. He cleared it uncomfortably, looking down from his friend's intense eyes. Neji always had the most piercing stare, and this still wasn't easy to talk about. Neji handed his water glass to Lee, who took it and drank gratefully before he continued.

"She had all the symptoms. There was nothing we could do that would save her. I wanted to bring her inside and use ice to bring down her fever, but it would not have made a difference. Gaara shot her before she could turn." Lee flinched, hearing the words out loud like the gunshot itself.

Neji had long gotten past blowing up in anger, but his blood ran cold at this revelation. "Who's Gaara?" His voice was as tight as his clenched fists.

"Heh. You'll know him soon enough." Kiba looked away from Hinata and popped a couple of chips in his mouth.

"I see. I'll have a word with him when I finally meet him." Neji promised, letting go of his anger for now as he looked at Lee. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. Tenten is my best friend too." _Was_. He clasped Lee's arm in shared mourning before there was a loud clang of silverware from the simple buffet laid out

"Hahhh! Stop trying to peer down my friend's shirt, pervert!" A girl with long brown hair was holding another girl close and pointing accusingly at a man in shades. Said man was holding out his hands in placation even when he had a dark flush on his face.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I would never sully this prestigious hotel's name-" The man went on.

Letting out a long sigh, Neji pointedly ignored the scene on the other end of the room. "Hinata, don't ever go near Ebisu alright?"

"I-I won't." His cousin glanced behind them in bewilderment. Their group had spent so long fighting for their lives and surviving together at the mall that such outbursts had her on edge.

Lee was still nodding, Neji's hand on his arm comforting and familiar in a way that made his chest ache. He liked Gaara, and he enjoyed being a team with him against the outbreak, but he really missed being around friends he'd known for years, who he'd had a long and drawn out history with that could never be overlooked or forgotten. He tried to twitch his lips up in an appreciative smile, but could only frown unhappily. With the pervy old man as a distraction, Lee moved onto a new topic.

"So Neji," he said, turning and giving his friend his full attention. "Can you tell me about the scouting trips you've had?"

Neji nodded. "They're not necessarily scouting trips. This hotel runs on its own resources, and has a separate water system from the city's. I've been taking repair and maintenance teams out to make sure our water supply remains untainted, and check in on the solar power plant outside the city's borders. Ebisu was the concierge for the Crimson Sand, so he knows where everything is located."

He leaned forward on the table, propping his chin on folded fingers. "We're fortunate to stay in this hotel, but people are getting too comfortable. Temari needs to have a tighter grip on rations."

Lee looked around at a couple other tables. There were a few couple laughing and chatting, some even dressed fashionably or with make up on. "I suppose from the safety inside the hotel, it is hard for some people to let go of luxury." Lee said thoughtfully. "It would be easy to forget that food and clean water have to be fought for right now.

"So, does this mean that Miss Temari is in charge here?" It wouldn't surprise Lee that Gaara's skills and leadership tenancies were a family trait.

"She keeps everyone in line." Neji replied with a small frown. "Everyone was panicking and divided when she arrived with Baki, and a few others. I'll introduce them to you later. Remember that this hotel is _expensive_, and those who can afford staying here don't take kindly to those ordering them around. Temari has the benefit of a well-known family name in Suna though, and I've seen what she does to those who try to cause trouble."

"I understand," Lee said, nodding and glancing at the other tables again. He'd probably end up spending most of his time with people he already knew anyway, and he could leave leadership to the Sabakus. They were powerful people, and they knew best how to keep everyone alive.

* * *

In a lounge just a couple rooms away from the service desk, Temari was having a discussion with one of the guests with a first floor room. The guest was having trouble sleeping at night because of the moaning outside, and was demanding a room on a higher floor, or that the zombies be taken care of. Temari had just finished explaining that- while the number of zombies in the local blocks had been seriously lowered thanks to the incline and sharpshooters- it was impossible to get them _all_. Moving to another room was an option, but it wasn't a good idea since the only free rooms left now were far away from everyone else in the hotel.

Just when Temari had diverted the guest's whines and complaining, she turned and nearly bumped into Lee, who had been waiting patiently for a break in conversation to speak with her.

"Hello, Miss Temari!" Lee smiled and waved in greeting friendily. "I was just looking for Gaara. Have you seen him around?"

Temari blinked at Lee, momentarily stumped when he waved at her this close. She smoothed down the lilac dress she had on and perched a hand on her hip. "I haven't seen him since this morning. I thought he'd be with you." She said calmly, even when her eyes- a darker green compared to Gaara's -were watching Lee closely.

"Oh, we went different places after we got up this morning," Lee smiled and shrugged. There was something unnerving in Temari's look that reminded him of the way Gaara sometimes looked at him. With Gaara it usually meant that he was trying to decipher something incredibly optimistic or youthful that Lee had said, but he didn't know what Temari was thinking. "He asked me to do something and get back to him. Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Gaara would want to know everything about this place. He's probably exploring." Temari replied with a quick smile- a sharp one that made her look like she was plotting something. "You seem very close to him. I'm curious to know what he hasn't told me of the months he's spent with you."

"Come this way, Lee Rock." With a look of intent on her face, she tapped Lee's shoulder and headed to the far side of the lounge where there were fewer guests lingering about.

Lee hesitated, feeling uneasy for some reason he couldn't quite place. Temari had smiled at him though, and she wasn't saying anything that should have made him uncomfortable, so Lee brushed it off as his imagination and followed behind the blond woman as she instructed. He tugged at the collar of his thick green sweater as he walked, and brushed down his hair. "I was just speaking to Neji, and he told me about what you do here. I was very impressed that you have been managing so many people at a time like this."

"Thank you. It's a hard task to carry out in these times, but someone has to do it." Temari took one of the separate sofa pieces without a backrest, crossing her legs as she sat down and gesturing to the long, soft sofa chair across from her. She knew for a fact that it was the type that had you sinking down into it. "Please take a seat."

Once Lee reached the sofa, she placed one hand on her knee and the other resting on top of it. Temari ran the internal affairs of Kazekage Industries, and right now, she gave Lee the same attention she would employ on important matters. "I read from Sasori's notes that you were a cameraman covering the virus. Gaara mentioned that the footage you took was significant in covering what happened at the start of the outbreak. How did you come across him exactly?"

Lee sat down and shifted in the sofa, blinking at how fluffy it was. He sank deep into the cushions as if there weren't even any springs. It was difficult to sit up. "Um, my friend Tenten and I were running for our lives when we bumped into Gaara in an alley. We asked if we could stay with him, and he took us to the apartment."

Lee wondered where Temari's line of questioning was going to lead. Was she curious about Tenten? Or maybe that they may have inconvenienced her brother? It was difficult to tell. "He saved our lives."

Temari nodded, the faint smile on her face softening for a second. "Not many people would be willing to do that." She said, before moving on. "I recognized the shirt worn by Kiba Inuzuka as my brother Kankuro's. From Gaara's account, he allowed another three people to stay at our apartment. I also understand that one of those people was killed on the way to the mall. Do you think Gaara was partly to blame for his death?"

"Of course not!" Lee's eyes widened and he shook his head. What kind of a question was that?! Lee defended his friend, "Gaara did everything he could to make sure we got to the mall safely, there was nothing he could do! No one is to blame for what happened to Shino."

"Maybe not in that instance. But I've noticed Kiba holds some animosity towards him." Temari replied, her eyes gleaming much like her brother's would. It wasn't the right time to lay the hard questions yet, so she diffused the situation with an easy one. "Tell me about your stay at the mall. You spent a long time there, didn't you?"

"Yes, a couple months," Lee settled back down into the sofa, realizing he'd jumped to the edge of his seat. His feathers de-ruffled as he shifted and clasped his hands on his lap. "It was hard to keep track of time after the outbreak, though. Gaara, Tenten, and I all stayed together in a wing of the mall."

"I see. You must have become quite close then. Otherwise, Gaara wouldn't have agreed to that arrangement." Temari brushed back her hair, which was tied in an unusual four-piece ponytail style. "I'm sure you've seen how he's more of a loner and introvert unless required otherwise. And with the mall's generators reserved for the winter, the nights must have been cold."

Temari allowed the smirk she'd been keeping in to show on her face. "Was that when you and your friend began sleeping in the same bed with him?"

"Oh, that," Lee immediately realized how that would seem odd and blushed. It hadn't ever seemed weird at the time, since he and Gaara were so comfortable with each other, but to anyone else it would have other implications for them to sleep in the same bed. "Yes, we each had our own mattress at first, but we pushed them together when the nights got too cold. We slept with Tenten between us, until we lost her." Lee's eyes saddened at the memory and he glanced away, but he continued speaking. "We still needed to keep warm after that. We are just friends."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. Gaara said she was a strong woman." Temari said gently, the sadness echoed in her eyes as it reminded her of Kankuro. She'd had more time to reconcile with his death, and knew that he had at least gone down fighting, but it didn't hurt any less. "Was Gaara close to anyone else at the mall besides the two of you? He mentioned drinking sessions but only said they were also planning sessions with this Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes, he and Naruto got along well. He was also friends with Hinata. He did not go out of his way to make friends a lot, but he became very close to me and Tenten." Lee thought as he looked down at the sofa's armrest. He plucked at a loose thread. "That was about it. He got along with some of the others, but we were the only ones I think you could count as close friends."

Temari hummed quietly, mulling over that. "Gaara doesn't make friends easily. Our family prefers to stick together, since trust is hard to gain from all of us." Her lips pulled up into a rueful smile. "So I wondered why he chose to stay with you last night when he had been staying with me. He must have felt safer sleeping next to you, besides both of you getting hit on the head during the night somehow." Her eyes flicked up at the slightly red bump on Lee's head, which looked much better after being treated by Moegi.

Was Temari jealous? Or possibly being protective of her little brother? Lee struggled to sit straighter against the fluffy cushions, trying to look trustworthy. His characteristically wide eyes shined. "We have just grown used to being near each other is all. To be honest, we were both having trouble sleeping before. Tenten would have wanted us to stick together, too. And as for the head bump," Lee rubbed the spot over his eye self consciously. It wasn't nearly so bad after Moegi had looked at him, but he was still going to have a small bruise for a little while. "That happened when we woke up. I was accidentally wrapped around him in the night, and he forgot who I was when he woke up, so he head butted me."

"You sleep right next to each other to the point where you can wrap your arms around him in the night." Temari's brows raised faintly as she emphasized each word. "And he doesn't mind?"

She began to tap her pointer finger against her knee as her overprotective sister senses kicked in. Gaara wasn't shy about letting people know his orientation, even if he didn't volunteer that information to just anyone. And this was starting to sound like one of those things Kankuro sometimes had to drink himself unconscious whenever Gaara brought them up. "He's never had friends as close as you two seem to be. Most of the time, he'd rather confide in Kankuro..." Her brows drew tight. "But I've never heard of anyone he's been this comfortable with. Are you in a relationship with him?"

"A relationship?" Lee's brows furrowed in confusion, before Temari's meaning clicked into place and he understood. "Oh! I know that Gaara is gay, but we are not- not like that, together. We are just friends. We are just really comfortable with each other. I have never been with men that way, so..." Lee let his voice trail off, shrugging. He felt embarrassed, discussing things like this openly. Temari was less blunt than Gaara, but she still knew how to reach the core of a discussion fast.

Temari stared at Lee without speaking, letting the last of Lee's words trail off in the air between them. The man sounded sincere and probably was telling the truth, but she knew her brother. He wouldn't voluntarily subject himself to intimate contact or even let people into his personal space without good reason. And it was in her nature to doubt Lee's sincerity, especially after what had happened. She nodded curtly and leaned back, letting her body relax before she set off a bomb, "So you remained friends with him even after he shot Tenten in the back."

Lee's jaw dropped and he blinked widely. A short, strangled sound came out of his throat as if he'd been trying to say something and the words wouldn't come. He shook his head once, shortly. "It... that- he cared about Tenten,, too. It was not like-" Lee shifted, uncomfortable under Temari's intent and unwavering stare. He tore his eyes away and looked down at his hands, forcing himself to take a deep breath. Then he took another. "We did not agree about what happened, but- Tenten would have wanted us to stay together. It was important. Especially because he needed someone to support him as the leader when the group traveled here, since he wasn't close to anyone else. Tenten... she would have wanted me to be his friend."

"I don't care what Tenten wanted you to do." Temari said evenly, her face grown neutral and emotionless until her resemblance with Gaara was uncanny. "You say you two are close friends, but the only reason you have for it is because Tenten wanted you to stay together. You don't even have the excuse of being in a relationship with him. What if she hadn't? What if she really felt betrayed by his actions? If it weren't for Gaara, she might have had a chance. You could have tried to cure her. He didn't even give you that."

"There is no cure," Lee said, though it seemed like he was speaking more to himself than Temari. "There- there was nothing I could have done. He... I do not like what he did, and I would have stopped him if I could, but he did it for the right reasons." Lee had practically been rehearsing this argument ever since he'd made the decision to stay friends with Gaara. It was clear in the automatic tone of his voice that it was hard for him to believe his own words this time. He _knew_ it was true, that Gaara had done it out of mercy, there was very little other choice, but... Lee dragged a hand down his face, wincing. "Tenten was bitten. There was nothing we could have done, and she was terrified of turning. Gaara told me that Kankuro was bitten, but did you see him _die_? How do you know for a fact that he is not alive?" Lee looked up and frowned at Temari. "It is because there is no cure, and we know that."

Temari took a deep breath and stared impassively at Lee. "Yes, there is no cure that we know of at the moment. Even if there is, those who are bitten die and turn too quickly for us to find it." She met the man's eyes continued, "I only have one brother left, Lee. I know how he puts the end above the means and sometimes hurts people for their own good. He can be callous, calculating and tactless. But I _see_ how he's come to value you besides being a warm body to sleep next to at night."

Her gaze hardened suddenly and her relaxed posture straightened up. "Don't make him regret letting you grow close to him. If you can't forgive him for what he's done, the least you can do is to keep him from knowing how his friend really thinks of him."

Lee's expression changed very quickly, shifting from more shock, outrage at her insinuation, hurt, regret, and finally resignation. There was nothing more he could say to her that would convince her of his good intentions toward her brother. Lee nodded, then slowly stood up from the sofa, his lips twisted unhappily. "Excuse me, Miss Temari. I need to continue searching for Gaara. Thank you for being so concerned about your brother."

Temari stood up as well, watching the unhappy look on Lee's face. Her methods were cruel, but it revealed a lot of things she now tucked away for examination later on. Her instincts and the result of her questioning told her that Lee hadn't completely let go of Tenten's death or Gaara's involvement in it, but there was still genuine friendship there. "Wait." She said, walking the short distance between them. Her face still set in that hard expression, she pulled the tall man into a brief hug and let go of him with a quick nod.

"Thank you for being his friend. You'll find Gaara in the control room." She didn't wait for a response as she turned heel and headed for the lounge exit.

Lee blinked after the woman, a mumbled thanks on his lips as he shook off his shock. Just when he'd begun to think that Temari was only cruel and fierce about getting what she wanted, she'd already changed his mind by reminding him what she was protecting so strongly. Temari was just being a good sister, in the best way she knew how, bystanders be damned. Lee paused, watching her leave through the exit doorway before moving his feet and heading toward the control room.


	7. Chapter 7

"I believe, Mr. Nara, that my four of a kind beats your flush." Baki intoned in a deep voice as he laid down his cards. Shikamaru groaned and flicked the plastic poker chip towards the older man. Another round passed with Neji raising his bet and drawing another card.

The game room was fast becoming everyone's favorite place to pass the time in. It was the hotel's gentlemen's club before the outbreak, and there were bookshelves adorning every wall, intercepted only by large windows that looked out on the desert horizon. A billiard table was set in one side, a portable roulette with plastic chips resting on one end, and board and card games were littered all over the room. There were always people in there when they weren't eating downstairs or lounging about, since the best part about it was that it was on the fourth floor and facing away from the city- far away from the sight of zombies downstairs and the moans.

Temari smirked behind her set of cards and began arranging them while Moegi peered with interest behind her. "See this hand? You can double your bet with this." She told the girl, taking on the task of teaching her the rules of poker. Udon sat back to back with Moegi, an adventure book in hand as he read close to the windows.

Over on the raised side of the room, Gaara worked on modifying scrapped bits and pieces into a serviceable weapon with Lee beside him, adding spikes to his own baseball bat. He kept glancing at his sister, who'd locked gazes with Shikamaru as both players kept their expressions from showing what cards they had. Despite Shikamaru's initial losses, he'd managed to amass a good pile of plastic chips and was now locked in a duel with the remaining high-roller after Neji folded, and Baki decided to deflect to Temari's side.

Drawing one card from the deck, Temari let a smirk cross her face with onlookers holding their breath. "The action's on you." She challenged.

Shikamaru just met her with a raised brow. By the time Temari laid down her cards, she announced confidently. "Full house, Mr. Nara."

"Eh, that's fine." Shikamaru scratched at his temple then carelessly set down his cards. "I'll take your pot, Miss Sabaku. Royal flush."

"What?! That's impossible!" Temari scowled at the cards, "Roll up your sleeves!"

"Maa~ so troublesome." Shikamaru complied, holding both bare forearms up then leaning over to rake in his winnings.

Snorting, Gaara's lips twitched up at the dark scowl on his sister's face as she demanded a rematch. Their family was normally collected and calculating, but there were also some things that had their tempers flaring, like Temari's pride.

Lee glanced over at the group, and couldn't help chuckling. It was incredibly easy to underestimate Shikamaru.

At the doorway to the game room, Hinata appeared quietly and smiled at everyone. She waved at Gaara, but then made her way to the poker table to sit next to Neji. He smiled at her in greeting. "Hello, Neji," she murmured, looking around as they doled out a new set of cards for the rematch.

"How are you doing today, Hinata?" he asked as he rearranged his chips. He glanced up curiously. "I was expecting to see that man with you, with the brown hair."

"Kiba," she said, shrugging. "He's somewhere in the hotel. He might come up and join us."

"I've been meaning to ask you about him," Neji's eyes glinted a little tighter. He hadn't had a chance to talk openly about why his cousin and the rude man seemed to spend so much time together, and were even sleeping in the same room, though they had two beds. "What exactly is your relationship with Kiba?"

"We're childhood friends." Hinata replied, missing the glint in Neji's eyes while she watched the new game being set. "He was my classmate since grade school, and my best friend together with- with Shino. We're the only ones left though." Her brows arched down at the memory before she shook her head and smiled up at her cousin. "He's been teaching me how to defend myself and surviving in the wild. He's very good at that."

Neji's mouth pulled into a tight frown, though most of it was directed at him. When Hinata had been in grade school, he'd vented his anger and frustrations with their family on the young girl. There was even a time he'd seriously injured her, after his father died taking the place of his brother in a kidnapping incident. Hinata had moved to a private school after that, and the guilt followed him well into adulthood, even when Hinata forgave him for it. "He's from the Inuzuka family, isn't he? The one that breeds dogs for police work and rehabilitation?"

"Yes," Hinata brightened up. "Kiba has a really cute dog called Akamaru. We had to leave him at the mall but I think you'd like him."

"Perhaps." Neji replied, gathering his cards and carefully fanning them out. "I would feel safer if you stayed close by. Would you like to share my room with me? I'm usually out so it would be like you had the room to yourself."

"Really?" Hinata blinked before a smile broke out on her face. She'd always looked up to Neji as an older brother, and tried to earn his respect, so his offer sounded like an opportunity for the two cousins to spend time together. "Maybe I can stay with you a few nights a week. I'm sure Kiba wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what?"

Plopping down beside Hinata, Kiba grinned wolfishly at his friend. "Missed me? I found some dried fruit in the pantry. Thought you'd want something sweet to snack on." He held out a small packet of dried fruit bits.

"Oh, thank you," Hinata smiled at her friend and took the packet, looking it over with appreciation. She didn't notice the scrutiny in Neji's expression on the other side of her as she spoke to Kiba. "Neji just offered to let me stay with him. I was thinking of spending a few days a week with him, and a few with you, if you don't mind."

Kiba's friendly expression faltered and a small frown tugged at his mouth. He glanced over at Neji, who was eyeing him without blinking. His brows pulled down.

"What's wrong with our sleeping arrangement now? We get along great," he defended.

"There's nothing wrong," Hinata said quickly. She tore open the fruit packet and pulled out a piece of a banana for herself, then handed a piece of apple to Neji. He accepted it with a smile and a thank you, and flashed Kiba a superior look when Hinata turned away.

"It's just, I haven't spent much time with Neji." Hinata chewed and swallowed the piece of fruit as she watched the game commence. "Don't worry, I won't miss my training lessons with you. Oh! And Gaara said he has a weapon in mind for me to use."

"What weapon?" Both men almost simultaneously asked, causing them to glare over Hinata's head. "_Keep it down._" Temari said icily, turning her annoyance on them before getting back into the game. That smirk on the Nara boy's face was aimed towards her, she just knew it.

Flushing at Temari's scrutiny, and Neji and Kiba's question, she sank into her hoodie and said in a very small voice. "G-Gaara said I'd be good at handling a sharpened umbrella, and t-that it would be g-good defense."

Kiba sighed shortly, shooting a returned glare at Temari and Neji. He slid a hand over Hinata's shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly, aware that her self-concious stutter had returned. "We can work with that during our lessons, but I'd still feel better if you stuck to long ranged weapons, so you're not at risk."

"I'd have to agree with that," Neji said, frowning as he picked up his cards and threw in his bet. "Any form of fighting is dangerous, but it would be safer if you stayed away from any short range threats."

"I should st-still know how, j-just in case," she said, her brows furrowed as she examined the poker chips in the middle of the table, fiddling with her fingers and leaning against Kiba's hand on her back. "I was gonna ask Gaara t-to show me what he had in m-mind."

"I would appreciate it if you stayed away from him. He's not a good role model to follow." Neji studied his cards before discarding one on his turn and drawing another. Temari looked over at him with a thin-lipped frown, but didn't call him out on it. "It's enough that you're being tutored in basic self-defense. I won't let anything harm you."

Bristling at Neji's subtle jab, Kiba pulled Hinata close and spoke to her gently. "Look, Hinata, you're getting better alright? As much as I'd hate to admit it, I agree with your cousin." He clasped the back of her neck and patted her head. "I'll teach you what you want to know; you don't need to be on the frontlines anyway."

"S-Stop it, b-both of you. I-I _want_ to learn and t-that's my choice to make." Hinata finally said, pulling away from Kiba's hands and taking the packet of dried fruits. She kept her head bowed as she stood up. "T-Thank you for the fruits, Kiba. I-I think I'll g-go over there first."

She held the packet against her chest and walked briskly towards where Lee and Gaara were.

* * *

Lee was standing at the front doors of the hotel, looking out the windows as he waited. He had a question for Sasori, who was usually found at the front desk with Zetsu, but both men had gone somewhere and left a "out for lunch" sign on the desk. Lee thought it was odd, since they usually just brought their food with them wherever they went, but he wasn't one to scrutinize.

It was only a few minutes later that Sasori appeared behind the desk from the offices behind, and raised a brow at Lee blankly. "You need something?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I was just wondering," Lee started to turn around, and yelped loudly when he realized that Zetsu had been right behind him, standing incredibly close without explanation. He took a step back, and put a hand over his chest with a long, relieved exhale. "Wow! Sorry, I did not see you there. You startled me."

"What does this one want with us? He has shiny, shiny hair." Zetsu mumbled to himself as he slowly walked around Lee to stand next to him, looking at the far wall.

Sasori pulled down the sign on the desk and rang the little silver with a bored look on his face. "What's with the ugly green sweater? With a name like Rock, you sure don't look that hardcore." He said, pulling out an outdated magazine and flipping through the glossy pages. "What do you want?"

"Oh, um, I heard you had a copy of the scouting schedule. I was just hoping to take a look at it." Lee looked down at his sweater, wondering why anyone would call it ugly. Green was the color of springtime and hope! Plus it was warm. He approached the desk, trying to get some distance from Zetsu while also speaking with Sasori. He smiled at the man politely. "How are you doing today, Sasori?"

"I'm stuck in a hotel with the zombie apocalypse outside, and I've been downgraded from guest to receptionist. Not to mention, I can't even get a decent lunch break without some dork with caterpillar brows pestering me." Sasori said in just two breaths, reaching below the desk without taking his eyes off the magazine and sliding a record book towards Lee. "Knock yourself out."

Zetsu brought both hands up to grip the collar of his long coat, holding both ends close as if trying to wrap himself in them. "Caterpillars have fur all over. They itch when you touch them but the caterpillar dies when you pluck the big ones off.

"That's not hair, Zetsu. You probably plucked out their legs." Sasori commented.

Lee's eyes were wide as he glanced between the two men. He still had Gaara's advice in mind, but at the same time he wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt for how they behave in this time of crisis. This dialogue however, was getting creepy.

"Thanks," Lee muttered, picking up the schedule and looking it over. He pulled out a pocket sized notebook from his jeans and quickly jotted down some names and times, for future reference. He handed it back after a moment, and put his notepad away. He decided to give the men one more shot. "I have heard about all the work you have put in, keeping things organized and manning the desk. It may not seem like a big job now, but I admire your dedication! You have undoubtedly become a strong source of support for the survivors in the building."

Sasori looked up at Lee. His red hair was much longer than Gaara's after his hair cut, but it looked almost the same shade as the other redhead's. "That so?" He set down his magazine flat on the desk, keeping a hand on the page he'd been reading. Titling his head slightly to the side, he eyed Lee up and down. "No one likes a suck-up. You know what I think? I'd be a strong source of support if Temari would let me kick out the useless bags of flesh in this hotel. They don't deserve the luxury of lazing around while everyone does the work."

"If they'd act as meat barriers in a zombie attack though, well, that's a different story." Sasori said, going back to reading his magazine without a shift in his expression.

Lee's jaw dropped as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out. That... was incredibly disturbing. Lee shook his head, and muttered a quick "thank you for your time" and turned around, yelping as he came face to face with Zetsu once again. He laughed nervously, and left the reception area. Gaara was right- these people were just a little crazy.

* * *

Lee ducked one of Gaara's swings and leaped back, giving himself some room to counter. He grinned in triumph as he tried sweeping at the redhead's legs with one of his own, trying to knock him to the ground.

Lately during Lee's training routine, he'd gotten in the habit of sparring with Gaara if his friend wasn't busy. Most of the hand to hand moves they used wouldn't be put on them by a stiff zombie, but they were good methods for self defense and keeping up on agility.

Lee cried out with a loud hya!" of effort as he swung his leg harder.

Instead of moving away, Gaara simply leaped up when Lee swept his leg. The movement propelled him forward and gave him some force in kicking it away with both legs. He tried getting a punch in, but missed Lee's face by inches.

Gaara was panting and sweating at the workout he was getting, gloomily noting that Lee barely looked tired. His friend was even _beaming_ at him. The redhead was good at killing zombies and utilizing anything nearby as weapons, but fighting hand-to-hand was _not_ appreciated by his aching body. It was better than the first time Lee asked to spar with him though. Gaara found out the hard way how fast Lee could move and how accurate his hits were.

Taking in a breath, he suddenly kicked out low, aiming for Lee's lower leg while already swinging his arm from the same side to go with the momentum of his body.

Lee only had a split second to react; he didn't hesitate, didn't try to think it through as his body moved. He saw both Gaara's leg and arm, and knew he couldn't duck both, so instead he lifted his hands and caught Gaara's arm in both of his. As the redhead's legs continued momentum to sweep Lee's out from under him, Lee tugged Gaara down onto the ground with him.

Grunting as he landed sharply on his shoulder, Lee rolled and shoved Gaara's shoulders to the ground, pinning him. His grin flashed deviantly, and his hair fell down around his face. "Give up yet?" he asked, tightening his knees around Gaara's waist to hold him down.

It was over in a second and Gaara blinked up in a daze as he was pinned to the ground. Lee's face swam in his vision, his grin and the thick shroud of hair framing it prompting a hitch in his breath. This wasn't the first time he got served by his friend's superior hand-to-hand skills, and in every single spar he somehow ended up flat on his back.

Gaara glared up as his chest heaved in exhaustion, cheeks flushed from the blood rushing to his face. And it _wasn't_ because Lee's confidence was attractive. "No." He managed to say before sliding his arms between Lee's to dislodge the hold on his shoulders, but found himself unable to throw off the other man on top of him while he was sitting that high up. Grabbing the front of Lee's shirt with both hands, he threw his weight to the right and lifted his hips up to reverse their positions.

Lee huffed in surprise as Gaara knocked his arms loose and rolled him onto his back. He tried to use the momentum to keep rolling until he was on top again, but Gaara wasn't letting go of his shirt or leverage, causing them to roll once more until Lee was on his back again, grunting low as Gaara's hands dug into his chest, still gripping his shirt.

Lee only needed half a second to formulate a new plan, and quickly grabbed Gaara's wrists in each of his hands, forcing them wide apart so that the redhead's upper body fell onto his. His knees were still on either side of Gaara's waist, and he hooked his ankles behind the man's back to hold him in place.

"You are on top now, but you still cannot move," Lee stated, squeezing the other man's wrists and pulling his arms wider. "I do not think you can get out of this one."

"Hngh." One of Gaara's eyes were shut as his cheek and chin pressed against Lee's face. The grip on his wrists was tight, almost as tight as Lee's thighs squeezing his torso. He breathed in with effort and slid his chin back so he could face the other man, keeping one eye shut to avoid going cross-eyed with their noses just an inch away from each other. He breathed rapidly through his nose, testing the strength of Lee's hold on him by pulling his arms back and struggling.

"You're...squeezing...my ribs." He ground out, lips brushing against Lee's jaw as he spoke.

"Does that mean you give up?" Lee asked, not relenting in the least. Lee was all compassion and sympathy in most cases, but this was a challenge between men! His face flushed as he held Gaara's arms wide and felt breath and lips at his jaw, but his grin never faltered. He tipped his head up in effort as Gaara jerked against him, managing to bend his arms for a split second before his grip snapped them back into place.

His face was almost touching Gaara's shoulder. Lee turned his head and his mouth brushed against Gaara's ear as he spoke. His legs squeezed. "You can always give up now, and you might win the next round. Or you can stay here on top of me until you cannot take it anymore."

Gaara was stubborn and he shook his head once. Not even Lee's offer or the brush of his mouth against his ear had him relenting. But damn if he was starting to grow light-headed from the tightness around his waist. Both eyes shut tight, his cheeks a warm red against his normally pale skin, as his useless struggling only served to tire him out. He didn't want to just _give_ up. When his lungs started to burn though, the tension along his arms and body flowed out in one long breath, leaving him slumping limply against the other man.

His head fell against Lee's neck as his vision darkened for a moment, circles of light dancing behind his eyelids as he sucked in precious air.

As soon as Gaara stopped struggling Lee unhooked his ankles and let his legs slide to the ground on either side of Gaara's body. The redhead felt heavier than he looked now that his body was fetched so limply. Lee blinked owlishly as he felt Gaara panting desperately on top of him. He let go of the man's wrists and put his hands on Gaara's ribs, feeling the way they expanded and contracted so fast and deep. He must've had a tighter grip than he'd thought. Lee chuckled to himself. It was Gaara's fault for not admitting defeat sooner!

"That felt good," he commented, still chuckling. "We should do this more often."

"And what were you two doing, exactly?" asked a low voice slowly on the other side of the room. Neji was standing in the doorway, his brows pulled together tightly in confusion and some alarm at the state he'd find the two men in.

The sound of Neji's voice brought a small groan from Gaara, soft enough that only Lee would hear it. His body felt like jelly as oxygen flowed into his lungs, and he wanted to just lie there for a minute or two to recover. Pressing his palms on either side of Lee's head, Gaara lifted his chest off of Lee and looked blearily at Neji.

His unruly hair and the sweat on his skin earned him a disturbed look from the other man. He glanced down at Lee with his cheeks still flushed, before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. The cool ceramic tiles of the hotel function room felt good against his heated skin. "Lee wanted to spar." He breathed out.

Neji frowned and walked over to his friend, offering a hand up. "You could have asked me if you wanted to spar." He said, still shifting his gaze between Lee and Gaara suspiciously. "That looked like more than sparring to me."

"Oh, I did not think to ask you, Neji," Lee said, his voice surprised at the idea. He took his friend's hand and pulled himself onto his feet, then brushed himself off. He glanced down at Gaara and his ears turned red as he realized what that must have looked like to Neji. Even without lying on top of him anymore, Gaara's messy hair, sweaty and flushed skin, and the dazed look on his face seemed suspicious.

"Um, Gaara would not give up, so I had to suffocate him a little," Lee explained, flushing harder at the scrutiny Neji was throwing at him. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "You and I can spar next time."

"Hn," Neji said, seemingly unconvinced.

Getting his strength back, Gaara got up on his own and pulled his loose shirt up, pressing his face against the fabric to get the sweat out of his eyes. It bared his midriff, where a red tattoo flashed briefly close to his pelvis. Gaara didn't have the good set of abs that Lee had, but his body was leaner with a lot of his strength coming from his arms and back. Swinging golf clubs and training with the crossbow had developed what used to be just thin arms and a freckled back.

"Lee has pincers for legs." He countered, ignoring the insinuation in Neji's words and the pounding in his chest. Hinata's cousin had already made his dislike for him clear earlier on.

Turning to Lee, Neji's eyes still held that stern scrutiny in them as he wiped his hand on his pants. "Spar in the upper floors next time. If anyone else had seen you, they would have assumed you were intimate." He frowned at Gaara before turning to other matters. "I'd appreciate it if you accompanied me when I escort the repair team tomorrow. We're carrying more equipment to the solar plant."

"Sure," Lee replied, his cheeks a slightly deeper shade of red at Neji's blunt words, though he was trying to smile and shrug it off. He nodded avidly and gave his friend a thumbs up. "I would love to join you tomorrow. I will rest up and be ready to carry whatever you need!"

"We're meeting in the lounge next to the lobby. We start early." Neji nodded curtly at Lee and turned on his heel, leaving the room and taking a sharp turn down the hall. Lee sighed and relaxed, propping a hand on his hip and wishing his friend didn't have to be so stiff and moody.

Turning back to Gaara again, Lee shook his head. "I am usually pretty dense, but even I thought that was a bit awkward. He walked in on us at a unique moment," he said, smirking at Gaara. His eyes slid down the other man's torso and zeroed in on the tattoo above his pelvis. He pointed at it and raised his brow. "What is that? I thought desk workers were not supposed to have tattoos."

There was a strained look on Gaara's face that easily slid into stoicism. Lee didn't need to know that he'd liked the easy closeness between them, and his hands pressed against his sides. "Nobody can see it when I have a shirt on." He lowered his shirt over the tattoo and found his hotel slippers kicked under a table.

He craned his head towards Lee, trying to deflect interest from the mark. "Your friend doesn't like me. He said I should stay away from Hinata."

"He said that?" Lee asked, his smile wilting. He glanced at the door Neji had left through. That sounded like his friend. "I am sorry about him. He has a complicated history with his family, but he seems protective of Hinata."

Lee reached his arms above his head and stretched the muscles along his ribs. He dropped them again after a pause and sighed. "And to be honest, he has been good friends with Tenten and I since we were all in school together. I told him what happened to her, and he is... he has mixed feelings about it."

So that was it. Gaara nodded once with his eyes lingering briefly on Lee's form. Now he knew where Neji was coming from, though that didn't mean he'd do anything about it. "His feelings shouldn't interfere with Hinata's safety. I showed her how to use an umbrella as a weapon. She can defend herself short range now with less chance of getting bitten."

He could feel the sweat drying on his skin, and the chill reaching him quickly through it. Walking over to his friend, he touched his forearm briefly with quiet intent in his eyes. "The odds were against you meeting Neji again. Spend as much time with him as you need to, but be careful tomorrow. I won't be there to protect you."

"I will be careful," Lee said, regarding Gaara with a slowly rising smile. It always seemed to make his head and chest pleasantly light when Gaara showed concern for him like this. It was touching. Gaara tended to prefer showing tough love over anything else, and when he thought someone wasn't strong enough he told them so, so that they wouldn't put themselves at risk. It wasn't often that Gaara admitted he cared.

"Right!" Lee declared loudly, making a resolute fist with a youthful glint in his eye. He leaped back into a stance and held up one hand, putting the other behind his back. He grinned in challenge. "Are you ready for the next round? Or are you still too light headed?"

Gaara's brows raised slightly but he kicked off the slippers again and took a similar stance across from Lee. "Let's go."

* * *

Wind and sand buffeted the large cement structure that housed Suna's solar power plant. It was a low squat building from afar with solar panels angled out towards the hot desert, but once the group had climbed on top, the middle portion spiraled down until it reached a heavily plated platform that served as the entrance inside. Lowering down the new generator salvaged from the city, the repairmen called out to each other with their mouths and noses covered as they carefully made their way to the platform.

Standing on top of the building with his rifle slung over his shoulder, Neji placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, his pale eyes scanning the horizon behind clear goggles. "Keep your eyes open out here. Few zombies ever make it through the desert, but we've had run-ins with raiders this month."

"Raiders?" Lee repeated, looking at his friend from behind a similar pair of goggles. His bowl cut ruffled lightly in the wind, but not a hair wasn't shining and neat. He glanced around at the other men, and gave an occasional thumbs up in support of all the hard work. They only nodded back to him, or kept working. "Do you mean other survivors? Why would they not join us?"

"They've never initiated conversation in the past times they'd tried to take over the plant. This building has good security, and they know the only way they'll get in is with the right keys to it. They've shot at us before." Neji replied, glancing at his friend before taking stock of his surroundings again. "There are people who think the epidemic is a blessing. Who enjoy looting and killing over resources."

"That is horrible," Lee said, jaw dropped in shock under his face mask. It was hard to believe that there were people out there who wouldn't pull together in a time of crisis, or only worked to take care of themselves at the cost of others. Lee shook his head. "I will keep an eye out and tell you if I notice anything. What do you need me to do now that we have the equipment here?"

Neji paused in thought as he leaned over the building. The repairmen had pulled the platform's door open and one was making his way down inside while holding on to one side of the generator. "If you help them install the new generator and do the systems check, we can head back to the city quickly. I'll give a signal if I see anyone coming."

"Alright! Will do," Lee nodded in affirmative and left to join the rest of the group with the generator. The group was mostly composed of people he hadn't gotten to know yet, who'd been at the hotel since the beginning of the outbreak. They were still a little wary of him, as a somewhat inclusive group, but Neji said he was okay and they weren't unfriendly to him. Lee got to work with the heavy lifting and lowering, since that tended to be what he was best at. His muscles bulged until his sweater and coat with effort, and sweat strained across his brow, but his smile was strong without fail.

The plant was hot inside, but there were fans working over time from the sides and even under the grillwork on the floors. One of the repairmen switched off the power for a moment as they unhooked one of the generators from the slot. The generators were heavy by themselves, and it took the coordinated efforts of both men to haul the part out of its slot.

The Crimson Sand regularly replaced and recharged their generators at the plant, giving the hotel a lot of backup power in case one generator broke down. But with the outbreak, Temari's orders were to keep each generator charged and fully maintained, even going so far as to salvage similar parts from the city whenever they could.

After an hour's work of testing if everything ran smoothly, one of the repairmen returned Lee's thumbs up as the plant was turned back on. The place hummed with banked up power just as a sharp bang fired off from above ground. "We need to get this junk to the truck." One of the repairmen said urgently, already picking up one end of the busted generator they'd replaced. The other man shook his head, still checking the levels to make sure they were stable. "Can you help me get this up, Lee? Neji will cover our backs."

"Of course," Lee said, grabbing the other side immediately. He shot a worried glance at the wide window, but then focused on the task at hand as they lifted and began to move the generator. They moved carefully as they carried it through the building, trying not to trip or loose their grip, but also struggling to move quickly. Another shot was heard just as they stepped out to the building lip, and the men gave each other an uneasy glance.

"Careful now," Lee murmured as they lifted the generator higher, positioning it to be put on the truck. He could feel sweat on the back of his neck, thick and grimy as the wind whipped sand and dirt against him.

In an instant things seemed to move in slow motion as yet another shot was fired. Lee barely had time to blink before the bullet hit him, but it seemed like several minutes had gone by as he glanced over the edge and saw the raiders aiming their gun at him, Neji shouting close by with his weapon aimed on the enemy. Lee's eyes squeezed shut behind his goggles in shock and pain, and his precarious grip on the generator slipped.

A shout rang out and was swallowed by the wind as the generator fell against the other man, the remaining repairman hurriedly stumbling over the building's lip and past Lee to catch the generator from sliding down all the way. He spared a glance at Lee and paled when he saw the blood blooming over Lee's clothed limb. There was little time to spare as the generator was hauled onto the back of the truck and both men scrambled to get the vehicle started.

Neji appeared at the top of the building, firing two shots behind him before leaping over the building's edge. He grabbed hold of Lee on the way and manhandled him onto the back of the truck, jumping in after him. Three figures appeared just as they sped off into the desert back to the city, Neji managing to take one out before they disappeared over the horizon.

Lee ground his teeth and groaned in pain. He was losing blood fast.


	8. Chapter 8

In the hotel's kitchen, Temari was going through the cupboards stacked with canned food. Dinner each night was different based on who was cooking and what was available, but the general standard was to have at least one big dish or two that everyone could have pieces of. In the beginning they'd actually had chicken and beef stored in the freezer, but there was almost none of that left anymore.

"What are you in the mood for, Gaara?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at her younger brother. He was on cooking duty with her tonight, since it was their turn.

This was their second attempt at something edible by using pre-cooked ingredients. The last time the Sabaku siblings were given cooking duty, they'd gotten complaints on their choice of food. Temari had simply said, 'Shut up and eat, or starve.' Neither she nor Gaara were very good with domestic chores in the first place, much like their father. Kankuro had been most decent at it amongst their family- meaning he didn't burn meals like they did or tear holes in the laundry.

Gaara had a selection of cans in hand, nearly all of them boasting of some spicy sauce or another. He finally held up canned spicy corned beef, taking a few more cans for everyone's share at the hotel. He brought them to the table. "We need to find more food." He said, pulling out a clean wok.

"There were still cans at home when we left. The next time I get a chance to, I'll make a run back." He kept his eyes on the task at hand, cracking the cans open with a can opener one after another. The wok simmered on the stove when he poured in the first can. "I'll bring back our family pictures for you too."

Temari closed the cupboard and turned around. Her brows furrowed, but she smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'd like that. Just don't go alone, and try searching somewhere else if you run into a horde.

"Don't fill the wok to the brim like last time," She warned, pulling out a long handled spoon and set it down next to the wok to use for stirring when they needed it. Temari leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms, watching her brother work. "I saw Kiba wearing a shirt that belonged to Kankuro. I think a pair of jeans that Lee wears were his, too. Did you give out any of my clothing?"

"Yes. Tenten and Hinata borrowed some of your shirts when they stayed at our apartment." Gaara replied, moving the wok back and forth. After a moment, he picked up the spoon and basically mashed the meat against the wok.

There was something else on his mind as he cooked, and it was evident in the far-off look in his eyes while he mechanically heated up the corned beef. "Do we still have enough rice for everyone?"

Temari nodded. "Yes. I just looked." She wasn't oblivious to her brother's mood, and practiced nonchalance as she regarded him from the corner of her eye. She picked up a can and examined the back of it as she spoke. "What's on your mind? You've been distracted today. It's not like you."

Gaara finally turned his gaze towards her, exhaling through his nose before flipping over a large chunk of the corned beef. It wasn't in his nature to beat around the bush, and Temari would know if he tried to deflect the question. "Neji's group left just before lunch." He said, "Baki told me they can take the whole day if something goes wrong and it's already mid-afternoon."

Temari nodded. "It isn't a short job to do a run to the power plant, or easy. It usually takes a few hours. We've been having trouble with raiders lately, too. They've been hostile."

Temari looked down at her brother's hands as he flipped and mixed the food, probably more than what was really necessary. She could see through Gaara's mask better than most anyone, even their father. The only one who'd been able to read Gaara better was Kankuro. "You're concerned about them? Lee hasn't been out to the power plant before."

Gaara frowned slightly, finding the corned beef he was cooking a sad red-brown gruel after his stirring. He switched off the heat and made room for Temari to make some broth out of the bone defrosting in the sink. He wiped his hands on a paper towel. "The group is too small as it is. If Neji was the only one guarding the truck and the repairmen, their security isn't that good in the first place. You should have posted more people to protect them."

"We don't have more people," Temari said. She pulled out a tall pot and filled it halfway with water, before setting it on the electric burner. She set the heat to let it boil. "There aren't as many able bodied people here as we need, and almost everyone who isn't at the power plant is doing other jobs." Temari leveled her brother with a look. "You know that."

Temari had a way of catching him when he let emotions overtake logic. Gaara rarely allowed that to happen, but his siblings always knew when he did. The knot between his brows deepened as he crossed his arms and glared at the empty cans on the table. He exhaled sharply and let his thoughts drift to the past.

"When I was at home, I waited for you and Kankuro to arrive." He intoned dully. "We stayed there for almost a week. Why didn't you come home?"

Temari set the heat under the pot higher and put the lid on, hoping it would boil faster. She glanced at her brother, then fetched the leg bone in the sink. "I didn't think you would be there, Gaara. When the outbreak hit and everyone was dying, Kankuro and I found each other right away. We were on our way to find you when Kankuro was bitten. Baki and I couldn't fight our way to your floor, and we couldn't see any way that you might have escaped from that high up without getting infected. I thought you were dead."

Temari lifted the lid of the pot, letting a rush of steam rise quickly before she dropped the bone inside and put the lid back on. She sighed. "I thought about going to the apartment, just in case. But by then we were at the hotel, and there were too many people who needed help here. I thought... I was also afraid that I really would find the apartment empty."

It was hard to swallow down Kankuro's death even after he'd accepted his brother was dead. He hadn't been there, hadn't been able to fight for his family, hadn't had the chance to even see Kankuro's body so he wouldn't sometimes wake up wondering where his brother was. "...I took the stairs down instead of going up to find you. I assumed you'd be home, so I didn't look back." He bit the inside flesh of his lower lip, then looked up with resolution on his face. "I won't make the same mistake. Did you hear anything from father before the outbreak?"

"No. I never heard anything from father, or any of the people he worked with, either."

Temari was facing the pot, but she was watching her brother's expression from the corner of her eye the whole time. She could still remember when he was just a little kid lugging around his over-sized teddy bear, and she would tease him by calling him a 'creepy redhead,' or other cruel childish names. His lower lip would protrude and his brows would furrow in confusion then, just like when he was trying to understand why the other children wouldn't play with him. He'd had a similar look on his face just now, until the resolve of an adult returned.

Turning away from the stove, Temari wrapped her arms around her brother in a tight hug. "Don't do anything stupid. Even if it might seem like a mistake later, I just want you to stay alive with me."

Gaara's eyes widened with the sudden show of affection, but he brought his hands up to rest on her forearms. He observed, with a sense of detachment, that he was more used to Lee's hugs than he was to his own sister's. "...I'll let you know before I do anything stupid." He compromised, though the look on his face softened with this turn of events.

They'd finished preparing the meal for everyone and were putting away the dirty cans and utensils they'd used, when Udon burst into the kitchen, the teen sniffling but calling out urgently, "Lee's hurt! Moegi's tending to him, but he's lost a lot of blood-"

Udon yelped when Gaara suddenly dropped what he was holding and strode out of the kitchen in a rush. By the time he'd exited the dining area, he'd broken into a run towards the front lobby.

* * *

"_Mmghn-_" Lee grit his teeth and forced himself to breathe through the pain. Moegi had cut through his jacket and sweater to reach the wound in his arm without making it worse. She was examining it now, her face pale and her hands a tad shaky as she worked.

"Sorry," she bit out, wincing at the sounds Lee was making. She grabbed the gauze from the first aide kit and began quickly wrapping it around Lee's wound to hold back the bleeding until she could get everything ready for stitches.

Lee clenched his free hand against his leg, trying to stop himself from moving as the added pressure made it hurt worse. His skin was even paler than Moegi's from blood loss, and his eyes were slightly unfocused. "It is okay," he said through his teeth, trying to sound convincing despite everything as he shook his head slowly. "You are doing a good job."

Moegi pressed against the wound, wincing at the tightness in Lee's voice as Matsuri laid down medical equipment beside him. The long conference table was the closest surface they could find that was also far away from the doors, with Lee's blood attracting walkers to the hotel. "Please keep this tight." She handed over the task to the other girl and briskly washed her hands in the bowl of alcohol, just as an argument rose outside of the office door.

Both girls looked up in surprise when the office door was flung against the wall, Neji pressed up against the glass window of the door by a glaring redhead. "I said get out of my way." He hissed, letting go of the other man's collar and turning his heel around- only to stop where he was and openly stare at Lee's bloody arm with wide eyes. "Are you bitten?" The words shot out of his mouth, stiff and cold.

Lee shook his head slowly, feeling dizzy. He blinked at Gaara and his breath shuddered. "It is a bullet wound. I am not infected."

"It is getting hard to sit up straight," he murmured to the girls. Lee winced as he spotted the needle in Moegi's fingers as she sanitized in with the alcohol. Lee had had stitches before, but he never enjoyed it.

"It's the blood loss," Moegi explained, looking up at him quickly. "It's making you weak." She turned and called to the door over her shoulder. "Can someone help prop him up, please?"

Gaara forced his legs to move as he made his way to Lee's side, prying the man's strong fingers off his leg and hooking Lee's arm around his shoulder. "Hold my shoulder." He murmured quickly. He slid an arm around Lee's waist to help keep him up while Moegi nodded at Matsuri. The older girl began to unwind the bandages, spraying the area with contact lens solution. They were severely lacking in medical supplies, and though Lee looked like he needed a saline drip, this was the best they could do.

"Did you get the bullet out?" Gaara snapped, earning him a similarly curt, "The bullet went clean through," from Moegi, who looked harassed as she dabbed at the bloody skin.

"I'm going to start." She said then slid the needle into Lee's skin, holding both sides of the open wound as Sakura had taught her.

Lee gripped Gaara's shoulder and clung firmly, forcing the arm that Moegi handled to relax. It would only make things worse if he tensed up. He sucked in a breath as he felt the needle pierce his skin and turned his face toward Gaara to stop himself from watching and flinching.

"It has been a while since I have been hurt this badly," he choked out. His fingers tightened on Gaara's shoulder. "I have been injured plenty of times, but I always got painkillers quickly."

Gaara's face was tightly controlled as he bore the hard clamp of Lee's hand, his eyes the only thing betraying the concern he felt. The table dug against his side with his body acting as Lee's support, but it was nothing compared to what his friend was going through. "You shouldn't have been hurt at all." He said, using his free hand to slide Lee's bangs out of his eyes, his palm acting as support for Lee's forehead and also keeping him facing Gaara instead of the needle moving in and out of his skin.

Matsuri added another dose of saline as Moegi worked carefully, sweat forming on her brow. Lips pulling into a tight line, Neji stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him, fully aware that Lee had gotten hurt on _his_ watch.

"When was the last time you got this hurt?" Gaara asked, trying to keep the conversation going as a distraction.

"Ngh- It- It was my leg," Lee grit out. His head was starting to hurt, and he vaguely realized he was probably dehydrated. "I was visiting my uncle, and I got hit by a car. It w-was a student driver. It was only a hairline fracture, but I needed crutches for a while."

"Almost done," Moegi said shortly without hesitating with the needle.

Lee leaned his forehead against Gaara's hand and slid his eyes closed. "I- I got some of the scars on my arms from landing on the pavement, when that happened."

"...You recovered from it, and got stronger." Gaara said, unable to imagine how someone with such a strong body could have gone through so many injuries. He'd only seen the scars on Lee's arm when the man did his bandages at night, and heard about the network of knotted skin across his body. Lowering his voice, he spoke close to Lee's ear, trying to keep the other man conscious despite the pain. "Tell me about your uncle."

"We need to sanitize the wound before I close it." Moegi instructed to Matsuri, looking grim as the girl nodded and reached for the bottle of alcohol. "Get me a fresh roll of bandages too."

"Uncle Gai is amazing," Lee said, trying to twitch his lips up once before wincing again, as if it hurt to smile. "He took me in when I had nowhere else to go, even though he was not married and did not have his own kids. I modeled my haircut after his."

Lee stopped talking abruptly as more stinging alcohol was applied to his wound, making him curl his toes in his shoes to stop himself from tensing his wounded arm. His breath was rough, but he was holding himself together. Having Gaara there to help support him was helping, too. He forced his fingers to stop digging into the other man's shoulder and blinked blearily. "I have never lost this much blood before. It is making me dizzy. G- Gaara," Lee looked up, his thick brows furrowed and his voice quiet. "If I had been bit, were you going to kill me?"

Gaara's throat felt dry, and he had to swallow a few times to answer Lee's question and the look in his eyes. As Moegi finished sewing the last strands of thread through Lee's arm, Gaara found his voice. "...I would wait until the last possible second." He replied, looking into the pained unfocused pupils of the other man's eyes and finding that he'd lied. He would have killed him the minute he turned.

Once the thread was cut, Matsuri applied a liberal amount of Betadine from the hotel's first aid kit before wrapping up Lee's arm with the roll of gauze. "Don't move your arm for the next two days. I don't know how well the stitches are going to hold." Moegi told him with a worried frown on her face but the color returning to her skin.

"Okay. Thank you," he replied. He looked at Moegi and forced a smile, though it was obviously tense. "Do you think you can fashion a sling for me? I will keep my arm out of the way more easily that way."

"Already on it," she said, nodding. "I was going to use what's left of your shirt and jacket."

Lee kept his arm around Gaara while Moegi finished cutting the fabric of Lee's torso. She threw away the bloody sleeves in favor for the dry parts, and gently tied it the way Sakura had instructed her, around Lee's neck and elbow.

"I already feel better," he lied, still forcing a smile, though he was trying his best to make it seem genuine. It _did_ feel good not to be losing blood anymore, but his wound was _aching_, and so was his head. Matsuri found a bottle of water nearby, and unscrewed the cap for Lee, who finally let go of Gaara and drank gratefully, though his stomach was miserable and churning. He set down the bottle and started to slide his legs off the side of the desk. "All better! Now I will just walk up to my room, or maybe the restaurant first."

"Don't lie. You're not better at all," Gaara said, taking the Betadine and extra gauze wraps Matsuri handed over. "I'm taking you to your room and bring up food later.'

"I think you should lie down for a bit, Lee." Moegi chided gently and turned to Gaara. "Make sure his wounds are cleaned every hour today, and change his bandages before bed. Miss Sakura said to always play it safe."

Gaara glanced at Lee silently and found that his pulse was racing from the scare.

Every other time Lee had been injured in his life, he'd tried to brush it off and say he felt great no matter what, because it always eased his uncle's worries. He'd kept that habit over the years since he'd moved out, but for once he couldn't quite find the energy to protest all the concern he was getting. His body hurt too much, and his head wasn't the clearest at the moment.

"Yosh," he said, nodding at Moegi's instructions. That made him dizzier instantly, causing him to sway where he sat. He looked at Gaara blearily. "Thank you. I am sorry about this."

"Don't talk." Gaara replied, exhaling through his nose and offering his shoulder again for Lee to lean on. With both girls cleaning up the blood on the table and the medical instruments, he said in a quieter tone, "Take me with you next time."

The office door creaked open with Neji peering in with a worried frown. It eased up when he saw Lee's patched up arm. "Temari is serving food in the lounge. I'll bring up your share, and Gaara's." He glanced at the redhead with resignation. As much as he disapproved of Gaara's point of view, his actions against Tenten, and his continued involvement with Hinata, he was Lee's friend and seemed to care for Lee's well-being at least. And there was that suspicious matter of intimacy between the two men. "The hotel has a wheelchair should you need help walking."

Gaara nodded at Neji in thanks, but left the matter of the wheelchair for Lee to decide. He glanced down at Lee's clothes and felt a sick feeling in his gut at the blood drenching the fabric.

"Thank you, but I can at least walk on my own. My legs are not injured after, all," Lee replied, turning his smile toward Neji. Leaning against Gaara's shoulder for balance, Lee slid off the desk to his feet. He tested his weight on his legs briefly, then nodded and gave a triumphant thumbs up on his good side.

Neji watched him skeptically, but nodded. "Okay. Take it easy. I'll bring food up to your room in a few minutes." He stepped back and held the door open.

Lee kept a hand on Gaara's shoulder, but kept his feet moving without complaint. Lee was worried that he would be peppered with questions from people he passed between the lobby and his room, but it seemed everyone was already in the lounge for dinner. He had to stop and catch his breath when they reached the stairs, and again half way up and at the top, but he didn't complain or lean on Gaara more than the hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe I will lay down, just until we need to change the bandages," he murmured as he pulled the key out of his pocket. His face was still pale and he was looking more haggard than ever. Several hairs of his bowl cut were lifted at odd angles, for once not in their immaculate state of shininess.

Gaara hadn't spoken on the way up, but he took the key from Lee's hand and opened the door for them, briefly noting what a waste of electricity it was to keep up the electronic locks in the rooms. He helped Lee inside and got him into bed, throwing the red and gold embellished comforter aside. "I'll need to cut your clothes off. You'll get blood on the covers." He said, filling a cup from the thermos on top of their dresser. He'd have to ask Moegi if they had vitamins in stock too. He had little knowledge about supplements, but was sure that Lee needed to take iron.

As he handed the cup to Lee and wiped his hands on the black chef apron he still wore around his hips, the hard look on his face crumbled with a deep breath. He pulled a chair next to the bed. "Where did you put the pocketknife?"

"Oh," Lee glanced down and reached into the pouch he always carried at his hip. He shuddered faintly as his hand brushed the handgun that had killed Tenten, as he grabbed the pocket knife. He hated carrying it with him now, but he knew he'd be in plenty of situations where he'd need it. He handed the pocket knife to Gaara and unbuckled his belt, pulling that off and tossing it aside with his pouch.

"Thank you," Lee said, sighing and rubbing his face, suddenly exhausted. He looked down at himself, covered in blood and dirty, tattered clothes, skin pale and muscles weak. He looked half as bad as his body felt. "I am sorry to make you help me so much. I should have been more careful, like you asked me to be. I do not know what I would do without you."

"...You'd have others to help you. Like Neji." Gaara replied, taking the pocketknife and beginning to cut off the rest of Lee's shirt and jacket sleeve. He was careful not to touch the wounded part of his arm as he tore off the sleeve and began ripping the seam at the shoulder. Lee had other clothes from the mall to wear later on.

Once he'd gotten half of the clothes ripped of Lee, he slipped the rest past the other man's body and threw the soiled fabrics on the floor. "Lie down." Against the backdrop of Lee's scarred body and his scruffy look, his arm made him look like he was returning from a long, bloody war. Frowning, Gaara reached up and smoothed down the strands sticking up from Lee's bowlcut. Somehow, his ruffled hair made his condition look worse and all the more real. "I'll need to take your pants off."

Lee laid his head on the pillow and sighed with some relief as he relaxed. He shivered, chilled without any clothes left on his upper body. He reached down and undid the button and zipper on his pants one handed. He wasn't self conscious about having Gaara help him undress. They'd been sleeping the same bed and rooming together for long enough that any hang ups he'd had about getting this close to another guy had long disappeared, and hadn't been very strong to begin with.

"Thank you," Lee repeated automatically. He shifted to lift his hips, so Gaara could slide his jeans off more easily. The waistline of his boxer briefs were just visible. "After that, can you help undo the bandages on my good arm? I do not think I will be needing them, and we can wash and reuse them for my injury."

Gaara nodded then helped Lee get his jeans off. His attraction for the other man had him pressing his lips tight as he pulled his pants down, tugging off Lee's shoes as well. He left his socks on as he pulled the comforter over his friend. The blood stain on his pants grounded him firmly and kept his mind from turning to other things as he covered Lee's body. Gaara never had to exercise bedside manners before, and the tight scowl on his face wouldn't have suited any nurse.

There was a knock on the door just as Gaara began unwrapping the bandages on Lee's good arm. Leaving Lee's side, he ushered in Neji carrying a large service tray with two helpings of soup and corned beef on rice. The two men exchanged glances as Neji entered the room and set the tray on top of the minibar counter.

"How are you feeling? Would you like to move to the first floor? I don't think you should go up and down the stairs while you're recovering." Neji said.

Lee was already half asleep when Neji came inside, but he blinked his eyes open now and struggled to sit up. He shook his head and smiled at his friend. "No, I am alright, thank you. My clothes and things are here, and the stairs are good exercise for me until I can really start my training again. I am sure I will feel fine again once my body pumps some new blood."

Lee reached across his body and put a hand over the wound on his arm, not gripping or applying pressure, but just feeling where it laid on his bicep. It hurt. But he knew there was nothing they could do about that really, so he continued to smile. "Thank you for getting me back here so quickly, Neji. I am sorry that your truck took damage when we hit some zombies on the way, but I think that I would not have been okay if I had lost anymore blood. I think you saved my life."

"I'm sorry you got shot. I shouldn't have allowed them to get so close." Neji's forehead was slightly wrinkled with the worry on his face. The normally reserved man sighed. "But I wanted to thank you for coming with me. We might have run into more trouble if you hadn't been there to help."

Gaara had been silent during their exchange, but he took his seat beside Lee's bed now with a bowl of soup in hand and one of the paper plates moved to the side table. He stared at Neji, making a point of holding up the soup bowl and a spoon.

Lee glanced at Gaara briefly, then turned back to Neji. "I am glad I could help. Once my arm has healed enough, I will work with you on making trips to the power plant safer from now on."

"Just focus on healing first." Neji instructed. His brows was still furrowed and his demeanor uneasy, but he turned to the door. "I will check on you again later, and bring you something more to eat. Try to rest." He stepped out the door and pulled it closed behind him.

Realizing that Gaara was still holding up a bowl and spoon, Lee reached sheepishly for his share. He set his soup on his lap and took his spoon next. "I wish Neji would not feel guilty," he said. "It is not his fault that this happened." Lee dipped his spoon in the bowl, but his hand was shaking enough to spill most of it when he tried bringing it to his mouth.

"His guilt will make him more cautious next time." Gaara replied, rubbing at his eyes when Lee took the bowl from him. When he saw Lee's hand shaking though, he placed a hand over it. "You're going to spill all of that." He said by way of explanation as he took the spoon again. Dipping it into the bowl, he brought the soup to Lee's mouth with his complete attention focused on the liquid. He hated seeing his friend this weak. If helping him eat would make him recover faster, then he was going to make sure Lee drank it until the last drop.

Lee hesitated, but one glance at Gaara's determined expression kept his mouth shut as he leaned forward and swallowed around the spoon. It was embarrassing to say the least, that he needed so much help. It would be absolutely humiliating if anyone else saw him like this, but Lee knew that Gaara wasn't going to judge. He wasn't like that.

"Things could have been much worse," Lee murmured, half to himself and half to Gaara. "He shot my left arm. If he had aimed just a few inches over, he would have hit my heart. And the bullet went clean through, so we did not have to dig it out, and it did not touch the bone." Lee accepted another bite, looking away as he swallowed. "I still have trouble believing that someone could shoot at us during a time like this. People should be banding together, not hurting each other."

Gaara brought up another spoonful and waited for Lee to look his way again. "A crisis can bring out the worst in people." Lee's close call made his stomach drop and he found his other hand gripping the edge of the comforter tightly. It was too late to distance himself from the other man. He hadn't wanted to feel this aching, hammering panic for anyone other than his family, but Lee had somehow wormed past his defenses and made him _care_ so much.

"Finish your food. You need to sleep." He said quietly, holding up the spoonful.

Lee did as he was told, accepting bite after bite until his soup was gone. He had a harder time with the corn-beef and rice however, and could only eat a couple bites before his stomach churned sickly in warning. Lee drank all the water that Gaara brought him, and laid back down on the bed with a tired sigh. His body felt drained from the top of his head to his toes.

Before Gaara could leave the bedside, Lee grabbed his wrist and turned his head on the pillow to look at the redhead. "Really Gaara, thank you for all this. Neji would have probably helped me, too, but to be honest I think I feel closer to you after all we have been through. I probably would not have let him feed me." Lee smirked tiredly at that, but continued. "I think you are my very best friend."

When Gaara found the presence of mind to breathe again, he swallowed and inhaled deeply. He was sure that Lee could feel his quickening pulse from his wrist, even when his face betrayed nothing. "...I'll be here when you wake up." He said, unable to think of a suitable response to that. 'Best friends' echoed hollow and false.

Leaning closer, he rubbed his knuckle against the side of Lee's mouth where he'd missed a bit of rice, before taking everything from the bed to soak in the bathroom sink. The eyes reflected on the bathroom mirror were wide and cornered.

* * *

In the hotel recreation room that Gaara and Lee often used for sparring, Hinata was working with Gaara on wielding her umbrella. He'd already taught her the basics, but she found that working with her friend as a guide helped her realized quicker when she was making mistakes.

Just when she felt like she was getting a stance correct, the doors to the room banged open sharply and Kiba stormed in, his expression severely agitated as he approached the two.

"Gaara! What are you doing to Hinata?" he demanded.

Looking up at Kiba's entrance, Gaara's good mood plummeted at the man's accusation. He hadn't cared before, but Kiba's continuous snide remarks and suspicious looks were starting to tire him out, especially when Lee's recovery was taking its toll on his mind and body. "I'm teaching her." He replied, stepping to the side.

Kiba's eyes narrowed when it seemed like Gaara had just stepped away from Hinata, or maybe he'd had his arms around her before he arrived. He hurried over to Hinata's side and took hold of her arm. "Why can't you fucking leave her alone? She's doing fine without learning how to be a murderer like _you_."

"Kiba, just STOP already!" Hinata cried, tugging her arm back. "G-Gaara isn't doing a-anything to me! W-Why are you s-so angry with him?"

"You don't need to learn from him. I can teach you anything you want, okay? We're supposed to stick together, aren't we?" Kiba's voice had risen even when his tone was pleading, looking at Hinata as if he was about to lose her. "He's the one who got Shino killed!"

Gaara had had enough. "I didn't see you protect him either." He snapped, jabbing the metal tip of his own umbrella on the ceramic floor. The marks around his eyes were darker from lack of sleep and stress, and the image lent him a frightening visage.

"Bastard," Kiba snarled, whirling around on Gaara and glaring hot enough to melt steel. "How fucking dare you, after all the shit you've put us through! You're nothing but a selfish ass and a murderer!" He tried to take Hinata's arm again and leaned toward the door. "Please Hinata, let's just get away from him."

"Kiba!" Hinata shoved Kiba's grip away, her expression hurt. Her eyes were welling up and her stutter was getting worse. "I c-can make m-my own decisions an-and I w-won't let you insult m-my friend l-like that!"

"Hinata, it's not just me. Neji doesn't want you around him either," Kiba pleaded, his expression desperate as he switched tactics. "He's just trying to split us up so that he can have you to himself. I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Y-You're acting like one!" Hinata shook her head fiercely and held the umbrella between them. This had gone on for too long! "I-I c-can't believe you're d-doing this. Y-You and N-Neji are b-being s-selfish. G-Gaara's just h-helping me, b-because y-you never b-believed in m-me." She backed away, hurt and frustration showing on her face. She hated how she stuttered during these moments, and it added to her disappointment over her friend. "I-I don't w-want to t-talk to you right now."

Turning to Gaara, she uttered a quick apology before hurrying out of the room with her face hot from anger and embarrassment.

"Hinata...! Hinata!" Kiba called after her, about to follow after the girl before Gaara stepped in his way.

"She said she didn't want to talk to you." Gaara's eyes were narrowed, his lips pulled down in a scowl.

"That's none of your goddamn business," Kiba snapped, his eyes narrow and his fingers curled into furious fists. He looked over Gaara's shoulder, but Hinata was already long gone. Something burned in his chest when he remembered the way she'd just been looking at him. He turned his anger on Gaara, the cause of this whole mess. "I've seen bastards like you every fucking day I've been with Hinata, and we've been together since we were kids! You're just like the rest of the assholes who only want her for her money or her body!"

Kiba shoved at Gaara's shoulder and snarled in his face. "She's too fucking good for you! If I find out that you've laid a single creepy little hand on her, you won't be the resident murderer anymore, _I_ will!"

Gaara's temper flared when Kiba shoved him, and he grabbed hold of the man's hand the way Lee would during their sparring matches, then pivoted to the side until he could snap an arm around Kiba's neck, choking the other man. "_Don't call me that_." He hissed, his green eyes mere slits. "Can't you stop and think for a moment that you're driving her away?"

The hold on Kiba's neck loosened when the other man kicked back at his knees, and he had to let go to avoid one of the man's blows. "I don't _like_ her that way!"

"Bullshit!" Kiba swung around, his face red as he swung a fist at Gaara's face, narrowly missing and just clipping his shoulder instead. He swung again, low at his stomach. "You're all over her! You just want in her pants, since you fucking killed Tenten and Hinata is the only other woman besides your sister that can fucking stand you!"

The blow hit against Gaara's sternum with surprising force, and the redhead gasped out in pain. Whatever anger had been on his face was now accompanied by a haunted, pained look. He rammed his knee against Kiba's thigh in retaliation. "Tenten was important to me." He ground out with a tight, low voice, his sides spasming as he tried to catch his breath back. He barely had a second to spare before he was blocking another of Kiba's blows, his teeth grit in restraint. "Hinata is too."

His eyes met Kiba's furious ones, the look on the redhead's face scrunching at his accusations. "If I could have saved Tenten, I would have done everything. You weren't there. She was already turning when I shot her."

Kiba saw the pain in Gaara's eyes and it made his blood boil more. The valve on all the pent up anger and tension that had been building around his jealousy over Hinata had broken off, and he didn't even want to hold himself back as it poured out through his fists. He kicked hard, bringing his knee up at any part of the redhead he could reach. He grabbed Gaara, digging his fingertips into the man's shoulder and swung at his face again, this time connecting with a satisfying thud against his cheekbone.

"You're a fucking cold hearted bastard! You treat your own friends like they're disposable, just like you did Shino! I won't let you hurt Hinata, too! You can't have her!"

Red took over Gaara's vision at the sharp pain exploding on his face and the disorientation he felt as he staggered back. His eyes grew shadowed, teeth bared as he braced himself then took a running start towards Kiba until he'd rammed his whole body against him, sending both men to the ground. All that sparring with Lee had brought up Gaara's confidence in fighting hand-to-hand, with the negative effect of encouraging dirty fighting when he couldn't beat Lee with regular moves.

"You...don't...know...me!" Each word was punctuated by a punch or an elbow jab at Kiba, until he grabbed both sides of Kiba's head and head butted him. He huffed, dizzy and aching as he spat out, "You can have Hinata! I just want to be with Lee!"

Kiba had his arms up, trying to ward off each of Gaara's blows and mostly failing. When he lowered his arms and looked up at Gaara with a stunned expression, his forehead was bloody above his eyebrow where Gaara had head butted him. His eyes were wide and his breath was painful and thin.

"What... the fuck? You're fucking gay?" Kiba shoved Gaara off of him, tossing him and rolling away quickly so he wouldn't get hit again. He laid on his stomach, still panting with his head ducked as his body ached like a huge, pulsing bruise. He turned his head and snarled at the other man. "Why the fuck didn't you say so before?!"

Body aching, Gaara allowed himself to be pushed off but went with the rolling fall as Lee had taught him. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he growled back at Kiba, "You never asked. Why would I tell you that when I didn't-" He pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, shutting his eyes with a sharp inhale as his skull throbbed. "...I didn't want this. The dead are coming back to life and _I can't feel this way_." His voice had trailed off into a rushed whisper. There was a strange twist to his lips, and his hairless brows were knotted tightly.

Shooting the other man a glare, he got to his feet despite the ache in his stomach. "Stop interrupting me and Hinata. Your jealousy is just pushing her away." He said, struggling to keep his voice steady and deadpanned. "The best way to make sure she's safe is to teach her how to survive."

Kiba glared from beneath his bloody brow and pushed himself to his feet. "Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, but his voice wasn't as malicious as it had been before. He turned on his heel and started toward the door, limping from one of Gaara's blows on his leg. He glowered at the edge the room with a glance over his shoulder at Gaara, then left without another word.

With a snort, Gaara collected the discarded umbrella and leaned against it as he got his breath back. Only when he'd made his way to the door as well, did he realize he'd ended up giving Kiba the upperhand after all.


	9. Chapter 9

The ugly bruise on Gaara's cheek looked worse than it felt. Gaara stared at his reflection in the bedroom mirror and poked at it, morbidly fascinated by the little sparks of pain whenever he pressed on the green flesh. It had been livid purple the day he and Kiba fought, but the days had lightened up the marks on his face and body. His brows furrowed slightly, as if analyzing a particular observation before he turned to his friend on the bed.

"Moegi said she'll remove your stitches after another week. But that if you keep trying to workout when I'm not around, she'll leave them on for a month." He said conversationally, pulling his chair closer to the bed and his friend.

Lee was sitting on the bed dutifully on his pillow and fresh bandages in front of him. It was time to change the ones he had on now. He frowned seriously at Gaara and pleaded. "But if I do not exercise, I will not be able to keep up with everyone else by the time I am done healing!"

Lee had just been caught running laps in the stairwell again, while carrying a heavy book in his good hand to improve his grip, and something lighter in the other so that his bad side wouldn't be completely weak. He'd gotten chewed out as usual, and dragged back to the room. Lee had hoped that the argument could turn into a productive sparring match, but Gaara had learned a few dirty tricks recently that overpowered Lee while he was still on the mend.

Taking hold of Lee's arm, Gaara began to unwind the bandages, shaking his head once at Lee. "You can exercise when the stitches are gone. Slowly." He emphasized, quickly working on getting the soiled gauze off Lee's arm. They were lucky to have running water at the hotel. Any soiled garments could easily be washed with a bit of detergent, and in some cases, hotel soap. Looking down at the stitches as they were uncovered, he was relieved to find the skin looking a healthy pink with smudges of Betadine around the stitches. Every time he changed Lee's bandages, there was a fear that the wound would become infected- and not just with the zombie virus.

"Your arm looks better." He said, wiping at the area gently with a wet cloth.

"Thank you. Your bruises look like they are healing, too." Lee leaned a little closer, mindful not to bother Gaara's hands while he undid the bandages. He tilted his head and examined the dark color across Gaara's cheekbone. "I am glad the swelling went down. You looked like a puffer fish on one side for a while."

Lee still didn't know what exactly had gone down between Gaara and Kiba. The only thing Gaara had given in explanation was that he and Kiba had finally duked it out over Hinata, and nothing else. When Lee had noticed that Kiba wasn't nearly as tense and unfriendly around Gaara anymore, he'd stopped peppering his friend with questions and had let the topic drop for the most part.

Gaara's mouth pulled into a small scowl at the reminder. His face had swelled quite a bit earlier on. "Kiba looked worse." He said, inspecting the stitches before dabbing Betadine over it. Eyes sliding up, his body tensed slightly when he saw how close Lee's face was and the attention he was getting from the other man, but he didn't say anything about it as he began wrapping Lee's arm up again.

"...Temari said we can start bringing people from the mall here once the worst of the winter passes. Suna doesn't get snow, but the nights are just as cold. The worst that can happen is if we have a sandstorm." He said, carefully winding the first inches of gauze around Lee's forearm.

"I look forward to that," Lee said, grinning. He turned his attention down at Gaara's work, admiring his skill. He'd gotten pretty good at helping Lee with his injury, from changing bandages and medicine to helping him with daily chores that others wouldn't think of. Even just using the room key could be difficult with just one hand, until Lee had started using his left side again for little things. "I have been thinking of going back to pay everyone a visit. I would like to see how Sakura is doing. She might want to evaluate Moegi's work on my arm, and I found a soda that I can bring back to her."

Gaara was watching his own work meticulously with no change in his expression, but he'd wrapped a part of Lee's arm too tightly, the fabric stretching taut, and had to do that part again. "...I see." He said, finally reaching Lee's wrist and winding the cloth in smaller loops around his palm and fingers.

Lee winced at the tight section of bandaging, but his grin returned immediately as Gaara fixed it. "I am sure everyone at the mall would love the hotel. They would fit in well, and Temari will have more manpower to push around." Lee chuckled. He looked down at his palm as Gaara reached the end of the bandages, his expression slowly sliding into something more thoughtful. "And I would like to visit Tenten's grave. It would be nice to pay respect and tell her about how everything has changed."

Tying the knot firmly behind Lee's hand, Gaara sat back and stared at the ornate bed covers in silence. They'd been at the hotel long enough that he'd forgotten how infatuated the other man was with Sakura. As for Tenten...he could never forget what he'd done to her. Every time he looked at Lee, there was always a tiny part of him that reminded him of it. He got up from the chair and headed for his pack, busying himself with taking everything out and reorganizing the contents. "Do you think Sakura would be happy to see you?" He asked.

"Maybe," Lee said, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and stretching carefully. "It was always hard to tell if she really enjoyed being around me or not. I tried my best, but in the end I cannot say that she was very interested in being my special person."

Lee rubbed his chin thoughtfully, feeling a hint of stubble coming in. His brows pulled together. "To be honest, I have been thinking about what you said, especially since I got hurt. The thing about how we should not be looking for love during the outbreak. I think you may be right."

Gaara licked the back of his teeth. He didn't want to have this conversation. When he'd said that, the only thing he'd wanted to find was a cure or perhaps like-minded people whom he could work with to keep each other safe. And now, hearing that Lee might be giving up on Sakura because of his words made it worse than for him to continue pursuing her. "Then you're giving up on her." He carefully laid out the survival kit he'd crafted over the months, noting each one down to keep his mind detached from the conversation. "She shouldn't have led you on all those months. Everyone could see how much effort you put while she just took without giving back."

"No, it was not like that," Lee protested. He frowned and dropped his hands onto his lap. He thought back to all the comments Sai had made, the looks he would get from Ino and the others, the way Gaara didn't seem to like Sakura... "Well, it did not feel that way to me at least."

Lee sighed. "I still care about Sakura of course, if maybe not in exactly the same way. But getting hurt made me realize that helping each other survive right now is the most important thing. It would not be right for me to focus on only one person when there are so many I should be protecting." Lee's hand slid up his healing arm, tracing the bandages that Gaara had tied for him. "I want to protect you more than anyone else right now, but I also need to stay focused for Neji and the teams that risk their lives every day."

Of all the people Gaara had ever felt affection for, Lee was by far the hardest to come to terms with. It was even harder when Lee just thought of him as his best friend. Hearing that the other man wanted to protect him only brought a streak of loneliness that gripped him tight until he abandoned what he was doing and stood up. "You don't need to protect me." He said, still not facing the other man. "I've been killing and fighting when you and everyone else couldn't. Wouldn't."

He finally turned sideways, his eyes lidded and a tenseness along his shoulders. "I was wrong about what I said. You can afford a relationship, because you can still see the good in people. That option isn't open to me. All I can see is a future of blood and broken bodies."

He breathed out, almost sounding like he was laughing with his breath. "...Didn't I tell you to keep believing while I'll take care of the rest?"

Lee's expression turned from reserved and thoughtful to concerned in seconds. He stood from the bed and stepped closer to Gaara, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to decipher his expression. "Gaara, you do not only fight and kill. You do not need to sound like that. You are the one who has been taking care of me and even fed me when my hands shook too hard from blood loss. And you cannot only see blood in the future! You are the one who always sees our options and possibilities! You lead us here when we were trapped in the cold mall!"

Lee smiled at his friend in what he hoped was a reassuring way. His round eyes were hopeful. "I am sure you can still find a relationship. You just need to find the right person, and be patient."

Gaara took hold of Lee's hand, about to shrug it off but ending up holding on instead. He looked into Lee's eyes, wondering what his friend saw in his own when Gaara did his best to keep his emotions in check. The hope in his eyes brought an uneasy twist in his gut at how much Lee didn't know, even when he claimed they were friends. "You don't understand, Lee." He said, "I already found someone and he doesn't feel the same. There's too much at stake to even pursue it."

Lee's eyes widened. "You found someone that you want to be your special person?" Lee's grin grew and he squeezed Gaara's shoulder tighter in excitement. "Are you sure that he does not feel the same? Have you asked? How can anything be too risky at a time like this? You should be pursuing your feelings with everything you have!" Lee didn't understand why Gaara hadn't brought this up before, close as they were. He didn't understand why Gaara looked so lost right now either. He should be happy! "Why do you not try?"

Contrary to Lee's intentions, Gaara just shook his head tiredly. Not even Lee's strange terms cracked a smile this time. His brows were knotted in thought, the continuous denial he'd had over his attraction and the subsequent hiding of the truth wearing him out. Ironically, he and Kiba were on the same boat. The people they liked just thought of them as 'friends'.

Steeling himself, Gaara exhaled and gripped Lee's hand tight. It was time to set things straight. "There's no point. He wanted to be with someone else, and isn't even attracted to men." He turned his whole body to face Lee before saying in a calm, quiet voice, "And he's dense enough not to realize I'm looking right at him."

Lee looked thoroughly confused for a full four seconds before understanding finally dawned across his face. His round eyes became rounder, and brilliant grin became limp as his brows furrowed. "...oh," he said softly, paralyzed and unsure of how to react.

In the back of his mind, Lee had been aware of Gaara's orientation. It was there, but it usually didn't seem relevant to his relationship with the man. Gaara had said that it was foolish to search for love during the outbreak, and had never shown an active interest in _anyone_. At least, Lee hadn't thought he had. He had just thought they were good friends, that they were comfortable enough with each other to touch without thinking about it and talk without being self conscious. Now however, he kept thinking back to all the times Gaara had opened up to him when he wouldn't anyone else, the concern that Temari had shown over their sleeping in the same bed, the way Gaara seemed to be able to read Lee like an open book with bold letters.

"This... this whole time?" Lee asked, his voice soft and confused.

Gaara had already anticipated the worst, and backed away while the other man stood there with a confused look on his face. Whatever vulnerable expression had been on his face vanished as if he hadn't revealed anything at all. "...I don't know. It wasn't something I chose or planned. You were just always there." He crossed his arms tight over his chest, guarded and wishing he didn't feel like this.

Lee's eyes easily reflected his thoughts and Gaara turned away after a quiet sigh. "It doesn't matter. I'll move in with Temari tonight."

"You do not... you do not have to do that," Lee said. He realized abruptly that his hand was still on Gaara's shoulder and let go. Then he wished he was still touching Gaara, because it was so much easier to understand what he was feeling that way. Lee pursed his lips, and reached across his chest to grip the bandages on his healing arm in habit. He knew that this moment should be crucial for important reasons, but he was still having trouble reacting. In a corner of his mind, he was wondering what Tenten would say about this. "Maybe... maybe just for tonight we can think about this. Then we can talk again tomorrow? We can eat breakfast together."

A part of Gaara thought that if Sakura had been the one to confess, Lee would have been overjoyed. He silenced it and simply nodded, turning his back to Lee and heading back to fix his pack. In their situation, they didn't have the luxury of worrying and analyzing everything. Gaara would just accept whatever Lee would say about this revelation, and hope he hadn't lost his friendship over it.

* * *

The next morning, Lee sat up in bed and rubbed his faced with a wide yawn. He was starting to form bags under his eyes, and his arm ached worse than usual. He slipped his sling on to keep his arm out of the way and unjostled, and made his way to the bathroom on heavy feet.

Lee hadn't been able to sleep much last night. His mind was running in circles, chasing after the idea that Gaara cared about him as something more than friends. It was mind boggling to consider, but at the same time he couldn't help admiring where Gaara was coming from. How must Gaara have felt all this time, caring about Lee without being able to say so? He hadn't planned on finding love during the outbreak, or even focusing on anything but survival if he could help it, but he'd still managed to form a close relationship with Lee and open up to him. Gaara hadn't been expecting this, either. And if his feelings were true, like the springtime flowering of love in the middle of a barren desert of survival... Lee's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Lee wiped his face with a washcloth and glanced at himself in the dim mirror. But in the end, what did he want? Gaara was his friend, and he didn't want to lose that. Lee didn't consider himself gay, either. Sighing and trying to formulate a plan, Lee slipped on his shoes by the door and made his way downstairs.

Breakfast had a way of bringing together even the most unusual of people, and the lounge had groups and pairs comprised of Baki and Kiba trading hiking stories in one side; Matsuri, Temari and Neji chatting in another; even Sasori and Shikamaru tense and poised over a chess board between them. And sitting with Hinata in one of the sofas was Gaara, who looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

The redhead looked up when Lee entered the room, silently taking note that Lee hadn't been the first to get up today. He spoke quietly to Hinata, who nodded and left the sofa with her finished plate to sit where Temari's group was. Kiba's head turned to follow her, a forlorn look crossing his face.

Gaara's eyes were narrowed as he nursed his rationed water. Under the bright sunlight streaming in from the windows, it felt like nothing happened yesterday- no confession. His friend hadn't brought up their conversation the rest of the day, and Gaara had done the same. But...last night had been awkward and uncomfortable by the time they got into bed. He'd expected the loss of that easy companionship between them now that Lee knew what he felt, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He'd left in the middle of the night to visit Temari.

Lee sat down on the couch next to Gaara, readjusting his sling as he tried to get comfortable. He turned and smiled at his friend, though inside his nerves were churning with some new, awkward emotion he couldn't quite identify. Gaara wasn't acting any differently than usual, and it didn't feel any different to be sitting next to him, having breakfast together. In entire honesty, Gaara's confession made Lee confused and unsure of himself when he tried to think it through, but actually spending time with him didn't feel out of the ordinary. This was still Gaara, even if Lee knew the truth about his feelings now. It wasn't until his mind ran wild with the implications that he felt uneasy.

"Good morning," Lee greeted simply, still smiling. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Gaara lifted his eyes from the cup to meet Lee's gaze. Pleasantries hadn't been Gaara's strong point to begin with, and what they were about to discuss made him apprehensive. A quick glance around them assured him that they were seated far enough for anyone to hear. He might not care what people thought, but he didn't want anyone barging in on them. Turning back to the other man, he set his cup down and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the couch. "You wanted to talk."

"Well, yes," Lee sighed and almost rolled his eyes, used to Gaara's blunt inability to be social. He noticed how tense his friend was however, and how dark the rings around his eyes had gotten with stress, so Lee didn't mention it this time. Lee was silent for a couple seconds, before nodding to himself and deciding to just say what was on his mind.

"To be honest, I cannot come up with a straightforward reply to what you told me," Lee started. His smile was still there as he spoke, but it was far more awkward now, and mixed in with the confusion that had shown up last night. His bushy eyebrows were quivering as with his thoughts. "I care about you a lot, Gaara. More than I have ever cared about another man, except maybe my uncle, but that is a different type of caring. More than anything, I do not want to lose the youthful relationship we already have! Spending time with you is closer to springtime than I ever thought I would find after the outbreak hit! But last night I could not sleep very well either while I was thinking about everything, and my mind kept running in circles about Tenten. I wish she were still here.

"I guess..." Lee trailed off, realizing that speaking without a train of thought had really lead nowhere. He crossed his free hand over his cast as he tried to backtrack and reorganize. "What exactly- I mean- what do you want to happen now? Between us?"

Lee's voice was stark against the muted sounds of the room. The other man had a tendency to ramble when Gaara thought a simple "I don't know what to say," would have suited the redhead just fine. He could have brushed off what happened and moved on to other things, and forget about what he felt. The fact that Lee had to point out that he _did_ care about him, albeit in a different way, got past his defenses better than if he'd just rejected him outright. By the time Tenten's name was brought into the conversation, Gaara's eyes were lidded and the beginnings of a scowl tugged on his mouth.

"I told you it doesn't matter. You don't like men in the first place. And I can never erase what I did to your best friend." There was intensity in his gaze as he lifted his chin up and regarded Lee, his voice husky with unspoken things. "What I want is to be with you," he said bluntly, "We don't see things the same way, your physical features are striking at best, and there are times when I think you're being weak."

He snorted, brows knotting at what he was saying. "You make me see things differently, and you refuse to compromise your morals, even when it would be the easier path. I don't know what attracts me to you, when you're so impulsive and hardheaded." The scowl on Gaara's face darkened at the thought, as if finally airing out what he wanted sounded absurd even for him.

Maybe it was his frayed nerves, or the lack of real sleep last night, or even the growing tension that seemed to be accumulating between them now that made Lee snicker. No matter the cause, he couldn't help it. The look on Gaara's face was priceless as well, a total contrast to the feelings he'd finally exposed, as if he were completely boggled. It almost reminded Lee of when they played monopoly. Gaara had scowled then as well, just like this, frustrated as he struggled to learn the rules of the game and make due with the rolls he was dealt.

"That list does not exactly sound like a romantic poem of love." Lee covered his face with his good hand to hide his smirk, his stomach churning and fluttering with nerves as he processed what Gaara was telling him. In the back of his mind he knew that he should have taken what Gaara told him at this crucial moment with quiet and serious consideration, but Lee could only do that for so long before he fell back into the habit of talking openly with his friend. He peeked between his fingers at the other man. "You almost sound like you are trying to talk yourself out of feeling like this."

The knot between Gaara's brows eased up slightly when Lee began to snicker at him. He could understand the humor Lee found in it, and felt his ears grow warm when he glimpsed his smirk between his fingers. "I am not writing you a haiku." He warned, taking a sip of his cup to wet his dry mouth. This hadn't been the conversation he'd expected to have with Lee, but then again, the other man always surprised him and defied any initial impressions Gaara had of him.

"It would be better if I could do that." He said after a pause. "You're my friend too, Lee. If you think we'll lose our friendship over this, just tell me that you don't feel the same way."

Lee's smirk dwindled back down again and he looked down at his lap, dropping his hand. At least Gaara still had a sense of humor, even if it was dry. But when the bottom line was drawn, Lee needed to answer this question. It wasn't fair to draw this out because he was confused.

"I am sorry, Gaara. I do not think I feel the same way." Lee glanced up at his friend's face, wondering what was going through his head. "I want us to stay friends."

Gaara met Lee's gaze evenly as the man confirmed what he already knew. The scowl on his face disappeared, replaced with a small morose twitch of his lips. "That's what I thought." He glanced away, leaning back against the sofa and taking a deep breath. This was the trouble with emotions. As much as he thought he could brush them off or prepare himself for them, logic couldn't erase the dull ache in his chest over Lee's answer.

He pushed himself off his seat and gathered his discarded utensils and plate. The indifference usually present on his face was missing now, and all that was left was a far-off look in his eyes and tightly pressed lips. "...I'm going."

"Okay," Lee murmured, watching Gaara closely with regret churning heavy in his chest. It was difficult to breathe. If Gaara seemed upset about something or something had been left unfinished between them, Lee would usually wrap an arm around Gaara's shoulders or follow him around until they'd worked it out, but right now he couldn't make himself stand up. "I will stay here for a little while. I have not eaten yet."

Gaara nodded once and glanced back at Lee. His lips parted, like he was about to say something, but all that came out was a soft breath before he headed for the entrance of the lounge.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. :) RL has been really slowing down the posting process, so I apologize for the wait. Thanks for reading!


End file.
